THE SWEET KISS OF THE DEATH
by MammaDiva
Summary: L'agent Stilinski fais partie d'une équipe efficace pour résoudre des problèmes d'ordre surnaturelle. Une mission va le ramener chez lui après des années d'absence pour se lancer à la poursuite d'un monstre. Malheureusement pour lui, le shérif de la ville est un loup garou grognon et sexy. Après son arrivé, il découvre que le meurtrier ne chercher qu'une seule chose. L'attiré a BH.
1. Chapter 00

Hello, hello, hello. Je vous propose aujourd'hui ... J'avais littéralement oublié, merci Lina... ma fiction pour le spécial **TEEN WOLF FEST PACK** pour lequel j'ai été convié, ça fais bizarre et chaud au cœur en même temps.

Je voudrais déjà remercier Lina pour la correction en express pour les deux premiers chapitres, merci ma belle.  
Ensuite je veux remercier ma généralissime Kitto pour sa cover (Again mais quand on aime on ne compte pas)  
Remercions Sanga36 qui reprend la correction, merci et bon retour.  
Un grand merci a G.C. car je préféré éviter de mettre son vrai nom et blonde que je suis je ne sais plus son pseudo (milles excuses)

Donc voila tout est dit... En fait non pas vraiment, seulement je tiens a préciser quand même deux petites choses:

1\. Il s'agit d'une Sterek donc du MM  
2\. Il y a un perso, en fait deux perso OC dont un que vous connaissez si vous avez lu ma fiction "L'enfer de L'espoir".  
3\. Il s'agit bien entendu d'une fiction AU complet, alors ne venez pas me dire que mon Stiles ou tout autre personnage ne correspond pas ou qu'il est OOC parce que changer de chemin de suite.  
4\. Je posterai un chapitre par semaine.  
5\. Je n'ai pas de cinq mais j'avais envie.

Voili voilou, bonne lecture a vous tous en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Dernière petite chose importante sans importance: Une petite rw ne fais pas de mal et ça peux même faire sourire l'auteur de la fiction.

Ah oui véritable dernière chose, il y a en préparation des OS Bonus pour clôturer définitivement la fiction, elles sont en cours.

 **WELCOME ! LADY AND GENTLEMEN... THE SWEET KISS OF THE DEATH**

* * *

00

 **Beacon Hills Californie - Année 1988**  
 _"Pour ce qui est de l'avenir, il ne s'agit pas de le prévoir, mais de le rendre possible"  
Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

La jeune fille aux yeux de ténèbres effleura de ses doigts griffus la barrière magique. Elle soupira profondément et retint un léger sourire de satisfaction. Une fausse alerte, comme tous les ans. À croire que quelqu'un s'amusait à trifouiller le sceau qui cachetait la prison éternelle de celui qui, des siècles auparavant, lui avait donné le plus douloureux des cadeaux.  
L'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle. Certains diraient que c'est un merveilleux cadeau. Mais pas pour elle qui voyait son entourage vieillir et mourir. Voilà bien 1557 ans, bientôt 1558, qu'elle sillonnait de ses pas coléreux, le sol fertile de paranormal de la terre.

La jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante sous le soleil était devenue une jeune femme éternelle au regard assombri par la peine et la colère dont la moue agacée et taciturne était devenue sa marque de fabrique aux fils des siècles.  
Elle, une enfant au sourire étincelant de bonté et aux yeux pétillants de malice. Une enfant entourée par des parents aimants et simples, des amis nombreux et éblouis par sa joie de vivre.  
Elle, l'enfant de 16 ans à l'avenir tout tracé dans son petit village sur les glaciers de Vatnajökull en Islande. Elle deviendrait la première chaman-sorcière de sa famille et aiderait son peuple nomade à traverser les mers pour trouver une terre d'accueil plus chaleureuse sur laquelle ils pourraient tous vivre sans craindre les froids éternels, les maladies et la famine.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les barbares de Vikings accostent à côté de son village et découvrent par le plus grand des hasards, que celui-ci abritait une créature aux pouvoirs magiques ? Certes ils étaient habitués à ce genre d'individus car eux même en possédait un, par soi-disant la grâce d'Odin. Un être immortel aux crocs ravageurs et aux griffes acérées. Un vampire aux yeux charmeurs et à la soif de sang insatiable.

Sans que les villageois ne comprennent ce qui leur arrivait, les barbares les firent disparaître dans les cris et le sang. Jökulhùs disparu en seulement une journée. Jökulhùs signifiant « la maison du Glacier ». Sa maison du glacier. Sa terre de naissance. Son village. Tout cela parti en fumée alors qu'elle était partie dans le village plus au nord à deux jours de marche pour apporter avec son jeune frère, des peaux de bêtes et des denrées à vendre, ainsi que pour prodiguer des soins magiques aux malades.

Quelle ne fut pas l'horreur, quand ils rentrèrent et découvrirent le carnage que le monstre sanguinaire des vikings avait fait à leur village. Dans une explosion de rage, la jeune femme utilisa, pour la première fois ses pouvoirs pour la vengeance. Le combat qui l'opposa au vampire fut court mais destructeur. Le glacier fut en partie détruit et se divisa en deux.  
Le plus douloureux pour la jeune femme qui extermina la moitié des vikings, ce fut le regard vide et terrorisé de son jeune frère, quand par mégarde, la sorcière lui transperça le cœur de ses propres mains. Le vampire avait réussi à créer une illusion parfaite. Faire passer le jeune homme pour lui quelques instants. À ce moment-là, la jeune femme s'effondra et perdit connaissance sous le choc.

Tout ce dont elle se souvint par la suite, c'est qu'elle avait beaucoup trop dormit. Elle se réveilla sur une terre inconnue où le soleil sécha petit à petit les larmes de colère et de peine qui coulaient en cascade sur ses joues roses.

Elles les avaient sentis arriver. Leurs pas d'adolescentes faisaient place à ceux de femmes assurées et fières.

Dix années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre. Dix années ! Une gouttelette d'eau dans l'océan infini qu'était sa vie. Mais elle avait attendu ce moment avec impatience.  
Elle se souvint, comme si c'était hier, de sa première rencontre avec celle qui engendrera l'une des raisons de son déclin et de sa chute. 20 ans qu'elle connaissait la louve et dès le premier regard, la blonde avait eu une vision accélérée de ce qui allait se passer dans les années à venir.  
Même si elle en avait le pouvoir, elle se devait de garder son savoir pour elle, il lui était interdit d'intervenir dans ce cycle. Elle ne pouvait pas recommencer l'erreur qu'elle avait commise 600 ans auparavant.

Deux jeunes femmes se rapprochaient rapidement. La louve, brune aux cheveux longs avec un regard franc et droit, et à l'allure assurée, faisait des pauses pour attendre son amie. Son âme sororale. Qui n'était autre que la sorcière aux cheveux châtain foncé en carré plongeant avec une étincelle sarcastique et joviale au fond de ses yeux. Deux jeunes femmes unies par un lien d'amitié indéfectible et maudit par le destin lui-même.  
Et tout cela était sa faute. Mais quel choix avait-elle à l'époque ? Aucun ! Surtout qu'elle avait sauvé le pays et peut-être le monde, qui sait. Mais cela avait eu, et avait encore aujourd'hui, des conséquences qu'elle comptait, malgré tout, réparer. Et si elle écoutait bien, il était en marche.

Alors qu'elle détournait la tête de la souche d'arbre aux pouvoirs incommensurables qui trônait dans la clairière qui l'abritait et la protégeait du monde extérieur, la jeune femme observa le visage radieux de sa douce amie Talia Hale.  
Talia Hale était une femme exceptionnelle. Louve garou de 25 ans. Une Louve Alpha, qui savait déjà faire une transformation complète à l'âge de 15 ans.  
Le seconde jeune femme était une sorcière aux capacités prodigieuses et grande prêtresse du Coven du comté. Coven qui comptait 5 membres avant l'ordination de Claudia et qui aujourd'hui comptait plus de 50 membres un peu éparpillés dans toute la région californienne. Mais cela allait bientôt changer. Elle souffrait déjà de la perte dont elle allait encore se blâmer.

— Dépêche-toi Claud' ! Râla légèrement la louve en plaisantant.

J'arrive… J'arrive …

Le vampire observa avec un léger sourire amusé, les deux jeunes femmes, dont l'une était vraiment essoufflée à courir comme une dératée dans la forêt après son amie pour suivre le rythme imposé, s'immobiliser et rester droites comme des "i" devant elle. Puis dans un synchronisme parfait, les deux jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent et posèrent un genou au sol. Une main sur le cœur, l'autre dans le dos, paume ouverte.  
Elle connaissait suffisamment Sofia Caroline Hale, la mère de la louve qui siégeait au **RaCL [ 1]**, pour savoir que la nouvelle était arrivée aux oreilles des filles.

\- Vous savez mesdemoiselles que vous n'êtes pas encore obligées de me saluer de cette façon ! Soupira, amusé, le vampire qui leur sourit quand elles levèrent les yeux vers elle.

L'instant d'après les deux femmes étaient déjà à ses côtés, lui posant mille et une question, passant de la plus idiote. " _As-tu une belle vue de ton bureau"_. À celle plus compliquée _. "Nous reverrons-nous, comme ça ? Tous les dix ans ! Ou alors c'est la dernière fois ?"_

Si son cœur battait encore, le muscle se serait serré par la peine immense qu'elle leur dissimulait. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas leur dire que la louve allait mourir de façon tragique et barbare sous les mains d'une famille de chasseurs sociopathes et fanatiques. Ni même que la sorcière subirait les foudres d'une de ses disciples pour avoir mis au monde un petit garçon aux pouvoirs tellement démesurés que le jour de sa naissance une vingtaine de disciples mourraient foudroyés par la magie de l'enfant. Mais elle se fit la promesse silencieuse de veiller sur leurs enfants, de les protéger au péril de sa vie immortelle.

\- Alors dis-moi ! Commença la louve. Comment c'est de diriger la **BIPM [ 2]** ?

\- Je ne la dirige pas encore …

\- Mais bientôt ? Coupa effrontément la sorcière en lui souriant.

\- Bientôt effectivement ! Répondit le vampire dans une courte phrase, qui elle le savait, agaçait passablement les deux jeunes femmes.

Elle les observa se rembrunir en se forçant à ne pas l'obliger à dévoiler la suite. Elle eut pitié de ces adorables petites complices et amies.

\- Je prends la direction conjointement avec Lord Meignan

\- Un dragon du clan américain pour notre section. Je m'occuperai des brigades d'interventions sur le terrain et lui dirigera le **CoCo [ 3]**.

Rigolant intérieurement, elle sentit l'admiration et le respect provenant des jeunes femmes face à elle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu compter sur elles dans l'avenir si le destin cruel ne les faucherait pas dans un futur proche. Elle savait que leur descendance jouerait un rôle majeur dans les plans sur la destinée du pays et peut-être du monde. Elle ne voyait pas aussi loin et aussi clair que sa douce Méléandre, sa compagne aujourd'hui disparue dans les limbes de sa propre folie.

Le regard persistant et inconscient du vampire sur le ventre de la sorcière, mis mal à l'aise la jeune femme et elle s'en rendit vite compte. Elle s'excusa de son impolitesse et détourna la jeune femme de ses questions en caressant la barrière imperceptible mais pourtant palpable d'une prison qui serait bientôt ouverte. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait envisagé comme solution pour l'en empêcher, rien ne fonctionnerait. Le vampire devait laisser le cours du temps faire des ravages et suivre son chemin.

\- Je suis bien heureuse de vous avoir rencontré ! Souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

Tournant la tête, elle croisa le regard peiné de Talia, qui devait sûrement sentir toutes ses émotions malgré les précautions que les vampires utilisaient. La jeune louve devait sûrement avoir des questions à lui poser mais elle savait aussi que la blonde n'y répondrait sûrement pas.

\- J'espère que les prochaines années vous apporteront bonheur et joie, pour ma part …

\- J'espère que tu trouveras les réponses que tu cherches depuis tant d'années devant cette souche ! Coupa Talia en la forçant à plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Les réponses je les connais déjà Talia, elles me font faire des cauchemars chaque nuit depuis des centaines d'années et me hanteront jusqu'à ma fin ! Déclara le vampire qui sentait Claudia se contracter à ses côtés.

Le vampire se mit en marche vers le bord de la clairière sans jeter un œil à la souche maudite. Elle passa devant les deux jeunes femmes plongées dans leur réflexion et d'un geste rapide, leur effleura le bras dans comme un signe d'apaisement et d'amitié. Mais pour elle, c'était une douleur sans nom, une brûlure atroce que de les toucher en sachant qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais.

Une dernière caresse, un dernier toucher pour imprimer dans ses sens, le goût de la liberté de Talia et de la pureté de Claudia. Ne voulant pas se faire plus de mal qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, elle disparut dans un nuage de brume et s'envola dans les airs, laissant s'échapper pour la troisième fois de sa très longue vie, les larmes de la perte.

* * *

 **RaCL** (1) : "Rassemblement des clans". Conseil rassemblant les divers clans (Métamorphes, sorciers, vampires, lycanthropes, etc…) sous la supervision du **CoCo** (3).

 **BIPM** (2) : "Brigade d'Interventions Para-Magique". Police du surnaturel regroupant tous les secteurs judiciaires de terrain, comme la police ou le FBI par exemple.

 **CoCo** (3) : "Commandement de Contrôle". Administration du surnaturel regroupant tous les secteurs judiciaires et bureaucratiques du contrôle. Service de l'immigration ou les tribunaux par exemple.


	2. Chapter 01

01

Orono, Maine – Année 2018  
 _"L'avenir est une porte, le passé en est la clé"  
Victor Hugo_

Le regard vigilant, comme une lionne examinant ses petits avec attention, le sorcier jauge d'un œil soucieux sa section de clown de l'enfer. Il n'aimait pas quand les missions d'interventions s'éternisaient comme celle-ci. Mais quelqu'un devait bien faire le sale boulot. Et comme personne n'en voulait, il a pris la direction du commando des missions spéciales. Pas qu'il ait une envie de mourir très prononcée, quoi que, et son escadron non plus, mais ils étaient bon pour analyser rapidement les situations périlleuses, calculer les risques, repérer les failles. Il lui arrivait même de se jeter dans une foule de vampires rien que pour se sentir vivant ou pour sauver un de ses subordonnés. Ouais bon, il était un peu barge sur les bords mais personne ne faisait du mal ou ne s'en prenait à sa section sans en payer le prix de sa vie.

La mission qu'ils venaient de finir après trois semaines dans cette petite ville, n'était pas des plus simple. Repérer les vampires qui ne se conformaient plus aux règles du secteur CoP **[ 4]**, quant aux violences faites sur des créatures humaines, en les transformant contre leur volonté ou simplement pour s'en servir de garde-manger nomade. Détruire les nids de vampires et leur nouveau-nés incontrôlables, ce qui n'était pas du gâteau. Mais Stiles Stilinski, chef de brigade avait réussi à se débarrasser de tous les nids sans que la population humaine ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit.

Six ans qu'il en faisait partie dont les 3 dernières années en tant que chef de sa brigade. Le sorcier avait sous ses ordres une équipe de joyeux psychopathes qu'il avait ramassés sur le bord de la route et dont personne ne voulait dans son escouade.

À commencer par celui qui l'avait suivi lors de son exil. Théophile Raeken. Un loup-garou de naissance et ami d'enfance. Quelques modifications personnelles, expériences menées par des chercheurs en bio-magie non légales, en avaient fait l'une des premières chimères du nouveau temps. Une chimère, moitié loup, moitié lion. Un être féroce à l'humour graveleux qui cachait sous une couche de blagues obscènes, une envie de se poser et d'avoir une vie de famille comme tout le monde. Chose que la vie lui avait interdite. Fils illégitime d'un homme de loi et d'une louve, le jeune homme était rapidement devenu orphelin. Fait insolite, c'est que la seule personne à pouvoir lui donner des ordres et qu'il les respecte, c'est Stiles.

Plus loin se trouvait, Samuel Stilinski un jeune vampire Diurne, essuyant le sang de ses adverses qui perlaient sur ses lèvres. Le jeune vampire n'était âgé que de quelques années en tant que créature mais si Stiles restait sur le plan humain, le jeune Samuel avait 18 ans quand il l'avait sauvé d'une secte qui vénérait un Dieu primordial. Seulement ils voulaient le sacrifier afin de le ressusciter. Stiles avait exterminé toutes les créatures du cercle, seulement quand il était arrivé au vampire, quelque chose l'avait empêché de lui ôter la vie. Son regard pénétrant et vif, son sourire timide mais malicieux et sa repartie lui plut. Il décida de le garder avec lui et de l'intégrer malgré les objections de ses supérieurs. Stiles se fichait de leur avis et il avait eu raison, le jeune vampire était devenu un membre important de son équipe et dans sa vie en devenant son bras droit et son fils adoptif.

À quelques mètres plus à gauche, se trouvait la plus timbrée de son groupe. Une humaine dopé aux nanites qui lui procuraient des dons augmentant ses talents de combattante. Cela faisait d'elle un soldat hors pair et quasi imbattable. Même durant leurs entraînements, il était dur pour lui de battre Mlle Braeden sans utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques. C'est la dernière recrue de son équipe. Une femme qui a perdu tout intérêt en la vie et le genre humain mais qui restait à ses côtés parce qu'elle le trouvait "intéressant" et qu'elle aimait quand les choses sont "intéressantes".

Une vibration le sortit de son examen. Il savait d'avance qui l'appelait. Il était normal que la "boss" tente de le joindre. Curieusement, il sentit comme une étrange pointe d'appréhension quand il sortit le smartphone de sa poche de veste. Il remarqua que celle-ci était déchirée et s'étonna que son téléphone ne soit pas tombé durant la bataille. Soulevant les épaules dans un geste nonchalant, il décrocha en faisant un signe de tête à son équipe qui se rapprocha de lui. Sans dire un mot, il attendit que son boss parle. Stiles regarda le vaste entrepôt désaffecté qui servait de repère au nid de vampires. Son regard se posa sur la multitude de corps qui jonchaient le sol et même les murs de l'endroit en reniflant de désapprobation face au comportement volatile et dangereux de certains vampires.

Quand il était petit, il regardait souvent une série ou une blonde se battait contre des vampires et autres créatures de l'enfer tout en menant une vie de lycéenne banale entourée de ses amis et de son observateur. Les vampires se désintégraient dès que la jeune blonde leur plantait un pieu dans le cœur. Si seulement cela était aussi facile et pratique.

Non seulement, ils crevaient pas quand on les poignardait avec un pieu mais en plus, ils ne partaient pas en fumée ni en poussière. Il fallait leur couper la tête ou les cramer. Plus compliqué mais plus efficace, il suffisait de les mettre au soleil. Mais le souci c'est qu'ils éclataient comme un crapaud à qui on ferait fumer une cigarette. Cigarette... Il tuerait pour fumer une clope. Il avait laissé son paquet dans la voiture et celle-ci était dehors à quelques mètres mais il avait la flemme de bouger.

— Tu m'écoutes ? S'impatienta la voix du boss à l'autre bout du fil. Quel drôle d'expression, pensa-t-il. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus de fils sur ces engins technologiques. Que des ondes qui passent par des relais et satellites.

\- Non, mais continue ça m'intéresse ! Ricana Stiles sans sourire.

Il y pensa un instant mais la pensée fugace disparut comme une fumée épaisse de nicotine dans l'air. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas sourit ? Quelle importance ! Sans elle, la vie n'était plus amusante. Bientôt 10 ans.

\- Je te disais, petit être puant, arrogant et sournois, que j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi et que Braeden est affectée à une mission de sauvetage en Uruguay. Donc elle te rejoindra quand ce sera fini. Répéta sa patronne d'un ton las et énervé.

Stiles crut entendre des voix qui chuchotaient derrière elle. Il eut raison quand il l'entendit claquer de la langue en signe d'agacement.

\- Envoie-moi les données et les dossiers ! Je suis crevé, je rentre me coucher !

\- Attends…

Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui raccroche au nez mais il n'en pouvait plus. Stiles savait qu'elle se vengerait mais il manquait de sommeil et cela se ressentait sur son humeur. Même si son humeur était toujours égale. Mauvaise. De toute façon, il devait faire ausculter ses subordonnés. Il n'aimait pas les appeler "subordonnés". Il les considérait comme sa famille, la seule qui lui restait. Même comme ses amis. Ses "vrais" amis, pas comme les trucs qu'il s'était trimballé durant son enfance. Son cœur se serra quelques secondes à penser à eux mais il se reprit rapidement. Quelle idée de repenser à eux maintenant. Il savait pourquoi. Bientôt cela ferait 10 ans "qu'elle" était morte. Dix ans que la ville et les habitants de Beacon Hills, l'avaient privé de sa mère.

\- Allez les enfants on dégage ! L'équipe de nettoyage arrive bientôt et je n'ai pas envie d'écouter les histoires pourries de Matthew sur ses plans culs pendant qu'il ramasse les cadavres avec son équipe de bras cassés.

\- J'adore ses histoires …

. C'est étrange je ne m'en serais jamais douté ! Coupa la métisse Braeden en nettoyant ses dagues incurvées contre son pantalon treillis, essuyant le sang de ses lames.

\- T'es un pervers c'est normal ! Continua Stiles à son équipier, nom de code "le Lion Loup des bas-fonds" alias Theo qui lui sourit fier d'être un malade du sexe.

Stiles soupira et s'avança d'un pas résolu vers la sortie. Il était persuadé que Noah était dehors à les attendre près de la voiture. Et qui dit voiture, dit bâtonnet de mort. Clopes.

"-"

Beacon Hills, Californie – Année 2018  
 _"L'avenir appartient à ceux qui ne forcent pas le destin"  
Auteur Inconnu_

La jeune femme impertinente à souhait darda son regard dans celui du loup dominant, elle pencha la tête, posant une question muette avec un sourire désinvolte.

Avant de raccrocher avec son subordonné, elle l'avait entendu grogner à la question du jeune loup à ses côtés. Il est vrai qu'il était mignon mais posait des questions plutôt connes pour un véritable alpha. Elle se souvint d'eux. Elle pensait qu'ils auraient évolués ou grandis mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Même si ce cœur ne battait plus depuis des siècles, c'est comme ça qu'elle le ressentait. Une petite pointe de nostalgie.

Face à la jeune femme, qui semblait si frêle et si fragile, qui pouvait à elle seule détruire une centaine de vampires en quelques secondes, les loups ne bronchaient pas. Ils savaient à qui ils avaient à faire et valait mieux ne pas la contrarier. Déjà que ce petit enfoiré de merdeux lui avait raccroché à la gueule, elle lui broierait les testicules si elle le pouvait.

— Voila ! Finit-elle par dire comme si cela concluait leur entretien.

— Quoi ? voilà ! Grogna le grand brun dans sa veste en cuir qui moulait parfaitement son corps.

Le vampire se lécha les lèvres par habitude devant ce genre d'hommes. Sûr de lui, viril, un parfum de puissance et de brutalité. Seulement celui-là se cachait derrière une façade de colère et de ressentiment. Elle savait que derrière ce mur, à l'air infranchissable, se cachait un gros nounours quémandant câlins et bisous. Elle l'avait vu naître ce merdeux viril, comme quasiment tous les loups de cette ville. Elle était tout de même la marraine du merdeux Hale, même s'il ne le savait pas.

— Les renforts et l'aide que vous avez sollicité vont arriver dans deux jours ! Répondit-elle d'un air supérieur. Elle se leva, s'avança vers la porte du bureau du shérif du comté et s'apprêta à sortir.

— Je ne vous ai rien demandé, vous arrivez dans ma ville, fouillez chaque recoin et vous débarquez dans mon bureau ordonnant une réunion avec Scott, vous croyez que je vais …

Le loup s'interrompit en quelques secondes devant son regard. Le vampire n'aimait pas les personnes qui manquaient de respect à leurs aînées. Encore moins quand elle venait pour aider. Certes elle avait un intérêt personnel dans l'histoire mais les malotrus l'agaçaient au plus haut point.

— Votre mère ne vous a pas élevé de cette façon, jeune Hale, c'était une femme respectueuse, crainte et admirée, vous devriez suivre son exemple et accepter quand on vous tend la main ! Claqua le vampire dont l'aura de puissance fit plier l'échine aux deux loups dans la pièce. Maintenant je repars et je vous promets de revenir si vous faites des manières et des misères à mes agents. L'un d'entre eux sera votre nouveau médecin légiste, les deux autres seront dans le lycée des victimes, un prof de sport et l'autre se fera passer pour un élève…

— Madame ?

Le vampire se tourna vers l'opportun qui l'avait interrompu et darda son regard sur lui. Elle se reprit bien vite en apercevant que Mlle Gandor, son assistante, entrer sans se soucier de son aura monstrueuse. Normal, un Dragon ne baisse pas si facilement l'échine même devant tant de pouvoir. Ce sont eux, le pouvoir. Le vampire se demandait encore pourquoi un dragon s'était porté candidat pour devenir son assistante et cela durait depuis bientôt dix ans. Malgré sa méfiance, Mlle Gandor était une perle et un amour. Elle était douée en tout. Vraiment tout.

— Désolé Anyaméa ! Que se passe-t-il ?

— Vous avez une réunion dans quatre heures, il nous aurait fallu êtres parties depuis une demi-heure, vous savez pertinemment que les fées n'aiment pas le retard ! Rappela la jeune femme dragon en la grondant légèrement.

— Oui, oui ! Souffla-t-elle en courbant légèrement la tête comme une enfant prise en faute.

La réunion serait chiante et longue. Mais surtout chiante. ET aussi longue. Et Chiante. Mais longue.

— Faites votre job en collaborant avec mes agents ! Ordonna-t-elle avant de passer la porte sous les yeux intrigués et curieux des policiers du commissariat.

De tout façon, elle savait que cela commencerait mal. Stiles n'était pas revenu ici depuis 7 ans, après la mort de son père, John Stilinski l'ancien shérif de la ville.

* * *

 **Cop** **(4)** : C'est un grand conseil rassemblant les ambassadeurs de chaque groupe de paranormaux, mutants etc. Il met en place les lois qui régissent leur mode de vie et la coalition avec les humains et les êtres magiques.


	3. Chapter 02

02

Quartier Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York – Année 2018  
 _" Le présent est fait du regret des bonheurs qu'on a pas eut et du souvenir de ce qu'on a souffert"  
Henri de Régnier_

Qu'il aimait ce sentiment de vide et de calme. Du haut du dernier étage de l'immeuble de 13 étages, Stiles observait le quartier de Hell's Kitchen avec un regard presque triste de devoir partir pour une nouvelle mission. Il aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de quelques jours de repos bien mérité avec son fils et son meilleur ami. Faire comme le commun des mortels, insouciant et inconscient du danger qui se tapi dans le noir des ruelles sombres, prêt à leur bondir dessus et changer leur vie à jamais. Ou simplement leur offrir une mort qu'elle soit lente et agonisante ou bien rapide et salvatrice.

Il porta la cigarette, qui se consumait presque toute seule entre ses doigts, vers ses lèvres et aspira une longue bouffée. Levant les yeux vers le ciel assombri par la nuit, éclairé par une lune pleine et brillante, il recracha la fumée qu'il dirigea vers cet astre qui lui pourrissait l'existence. Maudite lune et ses étranges pouvoirs sur beaucoup de créatures surnaturelles.

Accoudé à la barrière de la terrasse de son triplex, Stiles ferma les yeux un instant et revit le sourire tendre et affectueux de sa mère, son regard caressant et ses câlins qui l'enveloppaient dans une étreinte doucereuse. Qu'il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps avec elle, simplement avoir la chance de retourner en arrière pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle serait fier de lui.

Mais pouvait-elle l'être ? Pas après les nombreux sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire pour arriver là où il en était. Il était parti sans un au revoir de chez lui. Il avait effacé son existence des registres administratifs humain en devenant Stiles Gregor après la mort de son ancien lui. Il n'avait officiellement plus aucun ami, ni même de famille. Sauf si on parlait de …

— Monsieur ? La voix de son homme à tout faire l'interrompit au bon moment dans ses pensées.

— Oui Noah ? Stiles se tourna pour faire face à celui qui … Non pas maintenant, il ne devait pas y penser maintenant, cela lui était douloureux comme s'il passait sous une moissonneuse batteuse.

Le regard vif. La posture droite et fière. Les cheveux brun coupés à la militaire. Une tenue trois pièces ajusté et repassé comme il le fallait. Noah se tenait devant lui un verre de vodka dans une main et une tablette numérique dans l'autre. Stiles se demandait si parfois Noah ne lui cachait pas certaines vérités. Comme par exemple, se souvenait-il de sa vie d'avant, qui était son futur. Ou ne savait-il pas ce qu'il était véritablement ? Et si oui, pourquoi faisait-il semblant et continuait-il à faire ce qu'il faisait ? Stiles ne savait pas exactement. Noah, ce jeune homme d'environ 20 ans était en réalité son défunt père, John Stilinski.

Il se souvient encore trop bien le soir où John Stilinski est mort. Son regard si vif se transformant en blanc vitreux et inexpressif plongeant sur son fils alors qu'un esprit de vengeance, qui avait pris possession d'une humaine, lui brisait la nuque. Il revit le passage du corps qui tombe presque au ralenti comme dans les films. Son hurlement qui brisa l'âme des personnes présentes ce soir-là. Incapable de bouger, il observa le corps de son père s'écrouler au sol dans un bruit mat et sa tête percuter la dureté du béton dans la maison d'une suspecte de meurtre.

Stiles l'avait accompagné parce que son père devait l'emmener chez son ancien petit ami et malheureusement la radio de la voiture du shérif leur indiqua une arrestation mouvementée dans les parages. John, sans hésitation, s'arrêta sur le lieu du crime et s'encourut d'aller aider ses collègues.

Stiles connaissait l'existence des créatures surnaturelles. Sa mère étant une grande sorcière avec un Coven plus étoffé à l'époque, avant sa mort tragique dans un accident de voiture. Lui-même était un sorcier, mais ne maîtrisant pas complètement ses dons, le jeune homme ne les utilisait que peu. Hormis un peu de divination ou le contrôle des ombres pendant les cours de sport pour se moquer des abrutis sans cerveaux qui le prenait de haut. Il préférait apprendre et maîtriser ses pouvoirs en compagnie du Druide et vétérinaire de la ville, Allan Deaton

.

 ** _Flash-back_**

 _Il s'était aperçu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. La jeune femme se tendit et stoppa tout mouvement quand le shérif arriva à quelques mètres d'elle et des agents qui tentait en vain de l'immobiliser. Le jeune homme se crispa comme tous les autres au moment même où la possédée tourna sa tête dans un craquement sonore de cervicales et darda son regard furieux sur son père._

 _Le jeune homme, pris de panique, sortit du véhicule et se mit à avancer avec appréhension vers son père. Il voulut crier, l'avertir du danger, le mettre en garde. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge asséchée par la peur._

 _Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste pour rattraper son père, Stiles observa, impuissant et tétanisé, le meurtre de son père. La jeune femme envoya valser les six agents de police blessés qui tentaient tant bien que mal de la maîtriser, malgré leurs blessures, tout en restant à une certaine distance. D'un bond souple et pas du tout naturel, elle s'élança et retomba souplement devant le shérif. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et d'un geste rapide lui brisa la nuque. Le corps du shérif se tourna sous l'impulsion du mouvement et croisa le regard de Stiles._

 _La jeune femme éclata de rire face au visage blanc de Stiles. Rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge sous le regard des badauds avant de s'effondrer à son tour au sol, morte. Stiles le sut plus tard, mais l'esprit ayant fini son travail avait disparu du corps de la victime, tuant par la même occasion son hôte._

 _Deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'il était sur la tombe fraîche de son paternel, le jeune homme perdu et en colère, fit un vœu. Un seul vœu qui se concrétisa sous la forme de Noah. Un John Stilinski jeune de 20 ans, amnésique mais répétant comme une Litanie, qu'il était là pour lui et uniquement lui._

 ** _Fin du flash-back_**

— Monsieur ?

— Oui, pardon Noah, j'étais dans mes pensées ! S'excusa Stiles qui voyait bien que l'homme attendait depuis un moment.

— Ne vous excusez pas monsieur, mais je dois encore préparer vos affaires et celles de monsieur Samuel ainsi que la MDT **(5)**! Finit-il par dire en souriant légèrement à Stiles.

L'homme qu'était Stiles s'étonnait encore, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, hormis éventuellement Noah, des merveilles que le monde recelait. Même si c'était une tragédie qui avait créer la MDT, il était content qu'elle ait choisi Stiles pour propriétaire.

— Où allons-nous cette fois ? Demanda Stiles en prenant son verre de vodka. Virginie ? Connecticut ? Floride ? Beverly Hills ? Chicago …

— Pas loin de Chicago ! Coupa Noah en grinçant légèrement des dents. Stiles s'en aperçut et n'aima pas.

— Noah ?

— Nous allons à Beacon Hills en Californie monsieur !

— …

 **"-"**

Beacon Hills, Californie – Année 2018 **  
** _" Il n'est de lendemain à espérer qu'avec le bonheur du jour présent "  
Sophocle_

Théo jubilait complètement. Il toucha du doigt les glyphes que Stiles leur avait fait tatouer deux ans plutôt et sentit la magie du sorcier émanée et faire son œuvre. Il était impressionné par les capacités du jeune homme. Même s'il connaissait les prédispositions dont il était investi, il en découvrait de jour en jour.

La première fois qu'il avait entendu parler de Stiles, le jeune loup venait de fêter ses 7 ans et sa mère, Selena Raeken, lui expliqua qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un humain. Seulement celui-ci était amoureux d'une autre femme prénommé Claudia. Elle lui fit le récit de ses manigances pour arriver à ses fins et obtenir un précieux cadeau de l'homme. Un enfant. Un héritier de ses gènes.

Quelques années plus tard, Selena décéda des mains de chasseurs perfide et Théo se retrouva en famille d'accueil. Famille qui s'occupa de lui comme toute famille aimante. Il se retrouva intégrer dans la famille Stilinski. Il était tout d'abord mitigé de rentrer dans la famille qu'il aurait dû avoir, seulement le jeune Stiles qui s'appelait par son véritable prénom à l'époque, lui ouvrit sa chambre, sa maison et son cœur. Lui, le garçon solitaire, le loup à l'écart des loups. Un humain lui ouvrait les bras. Très peu attristé par la mort de cette femme manipulatrice, le loup resta froid aux sourires de cette famille mais ce fit à l'idée qu'il méritait peut-être l'attention que Claudia et Stiles lui donnait. En ce qui concernait John, leur relation était distante mais chaleureuse, l'homme de loi le faisait participer à leur projet de famille mais restait un peu à l'écart du jeune homme comme s'il savait quelque chose à son sujet.

Qu'il soit un loup n'a jamais échappé à qui que ce soit, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Théo vivait sous leur toit, mais le jeune homme sentait en son for intérieur que John connaissait son affiliation paternelle.

Stiles quant à lui, l'appelait son frère loup et ne se privait jamais de lui faire des câlins, sentant peut-être la solitude du jeune homme qu'il trimballait comme un prisonnier traînait son boulet à la cheville. Il lui arrivait, encore aujourd'hui, de se glisser dans son lit et de le prendre dans ses bras. Théo aimait ses moments presque intime entre eux. Surtout quand Samuel les rejoignait et que Braeden s'installait à leur côté, comme pour dormir en formant une meute. Une étrange meute mais une meute.

Le plus étrange pour lui c'était la présence de Noah. Noah John Stilinski, âgé de 20 ans, veillant sur Stiles depuis 6 ans maintenant. Étrange de se retrouver avec une version rajeunit de se père qui le scrute régulièrement comme il le fait avec Stiles. Seulement Noah est focalisé sur son fils, même s'il veille sur les autres membres de l'équipe, l'ancien homme de loi ne s'occupe d'eux que par devoir envers Stiles. Quelquefois cela le mine, mais Théo n'en montrera jamais rien.

Le jeune vampire à ses côtés commença à s'impatienté, il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer la discussion qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de la demeure Hale. Demeure ou manoir, Théo n'avait jamais fait la différence. Cette maison, qui autrefois était une merveille architecturale et un havre de paix, créer par Solange Hale, première femme Alpha de la région de Beacon Hills, suivit par sa fille aînée Sofia Caroline et _qui finirent_ par la léguer à Talia, était devenue une maison sombre, lugubre, prenant des aspects de maison hantée pour Halloween. Elle n'avait pas été habité depuis bien des années jugea Théo en observant la nature reprendre ses droits sur le terrain et la maison. Les fenêtres et les portes gonflaient sous le poids de l'humidité, les vitres étaient brisées, enfin pour les fenêtres qui tenaient encore debout, celles qui n'étaient pas remplacées par du carton ou des morceaux de plastique.

Il avait appris à connaître et respecter Talia Hale, une femme exceptionnelle, droite dans ses bottes et tendre avec ses loups. Il ne faisait pas partie de leur meute, mais la louve l'avait accepté auprès des siens quand il en sentait le besoin. Elle lui parlait, l'écoutait, lui apprenait tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir sur sa condition, ses pouvoirs, la hiérarchie. Une mine de savoir impressionnante pour ce jeune loup qui vivait quelque temps avant comme un vagabond avec une mère qui devenait plus folle de jour en jour.

Talia serait folle de voir dans quel se trouvait le manoir Hale. Il se demandait comment Derek, Cora et Peter avaient pu laisser leur héritage se faner comme une rose en plein désert.

¾ Tu as activé ton glyphe ? Demanda Théo qui fixait toujours cette pauvre porte d'entrée où on pouvait encore apercevoir les griffures des anciens membres de la meute Hale.

Griffures faites par presque tous les louveteaux pour marquer leur territoire. Il ricana en se souvenant des larmes de crocodiles que Stiles avait versé parce qu'il n'avait pas de griffes. Peter lui avait offert un petit canif pour qu'il puisse mettre en quelque sorte ses empreintes. Canif dont il ne se sépare toujours pas malgré le fait qu'il déclare encore qu'il n'a plus aucunes attaches à Beacon Hills.

Théo sait que ce sont des foutaises, il savait qu'un jour, ils seraient obligés de revenir ici et qu'ils n'en repartiraient plus. Les souvenirs sont toujours vifs, les blessures sont encore ouvertes mais une seule personne peut panser les plaies de Stiles, et en ce moment même il grogne. Comme c'est étrange, Derek Hale qui grogne, c'est comme un goût de bon vieux temps.

¾ Oui, il l'est ! Confirma le vampire qui avait l'air ravi de rencontrer les anciens amis de son paternel.

¾ Alors, allons-y pour de joyeuses retrouvailles. Théo jubilait, mais à tel point qu'il aurait pu avoir une érection de plaisir sadique.

 **"-"**

¾ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous ici !

¾ Parce que c'est l'endroit où j'ai vu mon filleul pour la dernière fois ! Répondit Peter d'un ton sec et cassant.

Stiles souffla doucement, il méritait ce ton. Il méritait la colère qui irradiait de son parrain. Mais il aurait préféré se retrouver autre part que dans ce cimetière. Peter était la seule personne avec qui Stiles était resté en contact depuis son départ. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi seulement Peter, mais il y avait entre eux un lien que guère de personne pouvait comprendre.

Le loup était une sorte de deuxième figure paternel, un oncle un peu ou plutôt totalement fou, celui qu'on évite lors des mariages ou des réunions de famille, celui que l'on considère un peu comme l'homme pestiféré, mais vers qui on se tourne quand on a des problèmes. Peter était un loup complètement à part, solitaire mais en recherche d'attention, faisant les quatre cents coups comme un gamin, en opposition avec la lueur de folie meurtrière qui brillait de temps en temps dans son regard d'homme perdu. Stiles retrouvait en lui ce besoin d'être constamment sur la défensive mais toujours ouvert aux autres. Un paradoxe complexe mais tellement simple.

Aujourd'hui Stiles le trouvait apaisé et presque serein dans sa posture et son comportement physique, même son regard était plus doux et plus sage malgré la colère qui se lisait au fond de celui-ci. Quand il répondait au téléphone, Stiles restait évasif sur sa vie ou son emploi du temps, ils ne restaient pas plus de deux minutes et cela leur suffisait. Stiles pouvait entendre le soulagement dans sa voix quand il décrochait, comme s'il pensait que le jeune homme n'allait pas lui répondre ou pire, comme s'il était mort.

Le loup l'appelait une fois tous les trois mois, comme une horloge, toujours à la même date et à la même heure depuis 7 ans. Quand Stiles était en mission, il faisait en sorte de pouvoir être disponible à ce moment. S'était pour lui une sorte de bulle qu'il voulait entretenir, une sorte de porte qu'il avait laissé entrouverte sur le passé, même s'il voulait ne plus avoir à faire à celui-ci. Il ne pouvait pas se séparer de cet oncle envahissant mais tellement présent.

¾ Je suis content que tu sois venu ! Lui sourit-il en s'avançant vers lui sans peur ni appréhension.

¾ Si on ne m'avait pas assigné cette mission, je ne serais pas là ! Déclara le jeune sorcier sans cacher ses troubles intérieurs. Venir ici est une erreur et dès que j'en ai fini, je repars …

¾ Tu es chez toi Mieczyslaw …

¾ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Grogna furieusement le jeune homme. Entendre ce prénom le mis hors de lui.

Stiles se recula vivement à l'approche de Peter et tenta de se calmer. Ce prénom. Ce maudit prénom qu'il portait autrefois lui fit mal. La dernière personne à l'avoir prononcé avant qu'il impose celui qu'il portait aujourd'hui fut sa défunte mère. Il avait interdit à quiconque de le prononcer. Et bien sûr, il avait fallu que ce soit Peter qui le prononce. Il ferma les yeux et reprit sa respiration, il ne devait absolument pas perdre son sang-froid et laisser sa colère prendre le pas sur le calme qu'il avait réussi à acquérir.

¾ Toute mes excuses Stiles mais pour moi tu seras toujours « lui » !

¾ Je ne le suis plus, pas après ma mère, pas après mon père, pas après Derek !

¾ Tu sais que tous les deux vous êtes …

¾ Rien, ne dis rien ! Coupa Stiles. Il ne voulait pas de cette discussion, surtout avec l'oncle de son ex petit ami. Pas aujourd'hui et jamais.

¾ Je suis venu pour vous aider, ensuite je repars ! Si Théo veut rester après la mission se sera son choix, mais moi et mon fils repartirons chez nous…

¾ Théo ? Théo est là … Attends tu as un … Fils ?

¾ Oui, j'ai adopté un enfant, enfin je l'ai adopté de manière non officielle, mais pour le monde des créatures il est mon fils, et quiconque lui fera du mal en paiera le prix !

¾ Tu as fait du chemin en 10 ans, je voudrais bien en discuter un jour avec toi tranquillement !

¾ Si tu as du bon whisky ou de la vodka polonaise, je ferais un effort parce que la plupart de mes missions sont toujours classées « secret défense ».

¾ Alors tu me parleras d'autres choses, de ton fils, de Théo et de l'homme qui se cache à une centaine de mètres de nous, derrière le mausolée de Mme Godefroy ! Sourit Peter. C'est étrange je peux l'entendre marcher, mais je ne ressens pas sa présence ni même son odeur …

¾ C'est normal ! répondit Stiles en soulevant la manche de sa chemise noire, faisant apparaître un tatouage en forme étrange que Peter ne reconnut pas.

¾ Mais ça non plus je ne peux rien dire … pour le moment, peut être que je partagerais ça avec toi le moment venu … devant un steak de 500g cuit saignant et un bon verre de chardonnay, je sais que tu en as et je veux le meilleur. Pour le moment je pense qu'il serait bon d'aller retrouver ta meute…

¾ Je n'ai pas de meute a proprement parlé ! Répondit Peter en détournant les yeux vers la crypte où Talia reposait.

Stiles sentait que Peter ne disait pas vraiment la vérité mais il s'en accommodait, tout le monde avait son jardin secret même si le sien ressemblait à ce cimetière. Froid comme un hiver rude et sans âme qui vive. Il se demanda comment la meute Hale avait pu évoluer de façon si décroissante. Il s'était renseigné avant de venir et le rapport qu'il avait lu, lui avait serré le cœur. La meute Hale, si grande, si puissante au temps de Talia, ne ressemblait qu'à une cour de récréation pour maternelle depuis la disparition de la louve.

La plupart des loups s'était exilés de leur propre chef, ne voulant pas d'un adolescent pour chef, d'autres avaient tenté de battre ou de tuer Derek pour prendre se place, et parfois de façon malhonnête ou en traître. Heureusement Peter veillait sur le successeur de la famille même s'il voyait d'un mauvais œil la tournure des événements.

Même Cora était partit vers de nouvelles contrées, aux dernières nouvelles, elle serait dans une meute au Mexique où elle vivrait une romance avec une jeune femme prénommé Camilla Salazar, fille de l'alpha.

Tournant la tête vers la crypte Hale, il respira un bon coup, tentant de dégager la boule qui se formait dans son estomac. Les souvenirs de ses larmes et de ses cris quand il avait appris qu'on lui avait enlevé sa seconde mère ainsi que Laura Hale, l'aînée des enfants Hale. Pris de folie ce jour-là, il avait détruit une portion de la forêt dans un accès de rage. Seul Derek avait pu l'approcher. Ils étaient restés là, assis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à pleurer pendant des heures. Derek n'avait plus jamais été le même après ça. Renfermé, froid et distant. C'est ce jour-là que Stiles comprit qu'il l'avait perdu.

¾ Je pense simplement que tu ne t'en rends pas compte ! Souffla Stiles en se détournant.

¾ Pas après ce que j'ai fait ! Souffla Peter pour lui-même. Mais Stiles l'entendit et se jura de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence pour que Peter ne se sente plus chez lui dans la meute Hale.

 **MDT** **(5)** : Maison dimensionnelle et temporelle que Stiles fait apparaître où il le souhaite. Anciennement maison où des meurtres eurent lieu. La maison apparut en virginie où Stiles enquêtait sur des disparitions. Elle était habitée par un esprit qui ne cherchait qu'à tuer pour s'amuser. Stiles l'en débarrassa et la maison, qui a une volonté propre, choisit Stiles comme nouveau propriétaire.


	4. Chapter 03

Beacon Hills, Californie – Année 2018 **  
** _" L'amour est un de ces maux qu'on ne peut cacher : Un mot, un regard, le silence même le découvre"  
Pierre Abélard_

Quand Stiles entra dans ce qu'il restait de la demeure Hale, il ne put s'empêcher de froncé les sourcils de colère. Il savait que son retour ne serait pas facile mais retrouver ses anciens amis et son ex, menaçant de façon explicite son équipe, le mit en colère. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à retrouver Derek à moitié transformé, grognant sur son fils, Scott McCall, son ancien meilleur ami, à califourchon sur Théo, la main sur sa gorge et ce qui semblait être Lydia Martin, sa moitié sororale d'enfance prête à affronter quiconque s'approcherait d'elle, avec ses griffes de Banshee.

Stiles ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, cela faisait beaucoup en quelques heures, mais il avait l'habitude avec Théo et Braeden qui s'affrontaient régulièrement pour des broutilles. Mais leur première rencontre avec la meute Hale ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Mais alors pas du tout.

De ce que pouvait voir Stiles, Théo semblait presque eustatique d'avoir Scott assis sur lui. Il pourrait jurer voir dans ses yeux, une grosse lueur perverse et des images digne d'un porno. Il connaissait les goûts de la chimère et savait d'instinct que le véritable alpha était à son goût. Pire même, Stiles pouvait voir des liens apparaître. Des liens qui seraient difficiles à défaire s'ils venaient à …

Promis j'ai rien fais ! Fit Théo en levant les mains légèrement, comme un adolescent qu'on prend sur le fait d'une bêtise.

Tais-toi ! Grogna Scott qui se leva rapidement en s'éloignant de la chimère.

Stiles sentit le regard peiné et étonné de Scott sur sa personne. Quelque chose en lui remua, une presque envie de courir et de sauter dans les bras de cet être qui lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs. Il se retint, il ne devait pas s'ouvrir à ce genre de pensées.

Qu'as-tu encore fait pour que cela dégénère, je vous laisse une petite heure et tu fous déjà la merde, je vais devoir encore t'enchaîner…

Oui ! Acquiesça Théo en se levant. Encore les chaînes…

Tais-toi pervers ! Ricana Stiles en croisant le regard de celui qu'il n'aurait préféré jamais revoir. Celui qui lui avait donné une raison de ne jamais revenir. Derek Hale.

Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Plus grand. Plus étoffé en muscles, moulés parfaitement par le pauvre tee shirt noir qu'il portait ainsi que son jean. Il pouvait presque entendre la peau parsemée de poils crier délivrance. Ce regard de braise bleu azur qui pourrait le foudroyer en un seul instant. Ces lèvres diablement sensuelles avec une moue colérique qu'il aimait embrasser de longues heures couché sur son lit d'adolescent.

Mais ils n'étaient plus des adolescents et son corps d'homme répondait aux appels inconscients du loup. Il serait sa damnation et devait finir la mission rapidement afin de repartir et d'oublier définitivement cette douce mort qu'était Derek Hale.

Ne montrant rien de son émoi grâce à la Glyphe, Stiles tourna son regard vers celle qui avait été sa confidente, son amie éternelle, la seule femme qu'il ait aimé. Le Regard de Lydia Martin était empreint d'une immense joie mais aussi de peur et de colère. La jeune fille était devenue une femme superbe. Ses cheveux remontés en chignon lâche, lui donnait un air encore plus sexy que la cascade flamboyante qu'elle laissait virevolté à leur adolescence. Les souvenirs de leur soirée à deux, parlant, étudiant ou même riant aux éclats dans sa chambre, lui esquissa un sourire fugace que seul Samuel aperçu.

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Demanda Stiles en entrant dans le salon délabré.

Je n'aime pas être attaquer sur mon territoire …

Quelqu'un est grincheux ? Coupa Stiles. Il avait toujours eu la fâcheuse habitude de couper les phrases de Derek et apparemment cela fonctionnait encore et toujours.

Quelqu'un a besoin qu'on le fasse taire ! Répliqua Derek en esquissant un sourire léger mais sincère.

Apparemment les joutes verbales pouvaient recommencer et cela plaisait beaucoup à Stiles.

Essaie pour voir !

Quand tu veux !

Stiles ancra son regard dans le sien et il put décerner une chose qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis bien des années dans sa prunelle. Il se sentit presque étourdit, presque comme s'il redevenait adolescent et que Derek lui faisait la cour à coup de cadeaux étranges, comme la biche sur le pas de la porte, les bouquets de fleur à la barbare que Derek arrachait dans la forêt et déposait sur son lit en cachette, ou même les chocolats infects que Stiles s'efforçait de manger parce que le loup les avaient confectionné.

Seulement voilà, il n'était plus un adolescent et Derek lui avait fait bien plus de mal que de bien. Il s'était fait une promesse en arrivant et devait la tenir. Finir la mission. Repartir. Et oublier. Mais la dure réalité de la vie fait qu'il aurait dû décliner la mission. A moins que sa boss l'ait fait exprès. Manipulatrice.

Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais nous avons des choses à régler avant que l'on rentre chez nous ! Je suis simplement venu présenter mon équipe aux deux Alphas de ce territoire comme la coutume le veux…

Stiles ?

Il ne devait pas. Il ne devait vraiment pas. Il le fit. Et son regard croisa celui de Scott. Il avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et se figea. Les deux seules choses qui n'avaient pas changés chez Scott, c'était son goût vestimentaire à la fois geek chic, Nerd choc à lunettes et sa foudroyante attaque des yeux de chiens battus. D'ailleurs Stiles se posa la question pourquoi Scott portait des lunettes. Étant un loup, il n'avait plus de problèmes de vue. Au contraire. Il se douta que Lydia devait y être pour quelque chose.

Scott ! répondit le sorcier en tentant de mettre une distance verbale et physique entre eux deux. Comme deux collègues de boulot.

Stiles !

Et merde ! Le coup de la tête penchée sur le côté avec les lèvres qui tremblent. Ce mec était un génie diabolique. Il se remémora rapidement les moues de Scott et Isaac Lahey adolescents qui souhaitaient quelque chose que Stiles refusait. Ils finissaient toujours par l'obtenir. Malgré les protestations de Stiles ou même de Derek, ils y arrivaient.

Pas aujourd'hui Scott ! Pas maintenant ! Je ne peux pas ! répondit Stiles en détournant les yeux. Il sentit la présence de son fils et de Théo à ses côtés.

Les glyphes posées sur une partie leur corps, ne servaient pas uniquement à camoufler leur présence et leur odeur, elles avaient bien des fonctions que généralement Stiles pouvait contrôler. Malheureusement, cette journée le désorientait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Et ses sentiments contraires et puissants se propageaient comme un raz de marée pendant une tempête.

Une main sur sa nuque pour Théo, une autre emprisonnant son poignet pour Samuel, ils firent passer des ondes apaisantes qui le détendirent. Il put sentir aussi une troisième présence. Même absente et malgré ses dires, Braeden était présente où qu'elle soit. Une vibration le sortit de sa légère torpeur. Un sourire amusé se figea sur son visage quand il décrocha.

Je vais bien …

…

Non …

…

Braeden ?

…

Promis tout va bien, c'était juste …

…

Oui ! Promis !

Stiles raccrocha et leva les yeux pour tomber sur les regards choqués de la meute. Spécialement ceux de Peter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, toutes ses menaces il les avait proférées auprès d'un parent dont le fils avait menacé Stiles à cause de sa sexualité.

Quoi ? Demanda-t-il

Elle est sérieuse ? Questionna Lydia qui c'était reculée après que Scott lui ai retranscrit les paroles de la mercenaire.

Deux choses à savoir sur ma mercenaire ! Premièrement elle est folle …

Ça va lui plaire ça ! Murmura Théo en grimaçant.

Et juste quand tu penses avoir vu le pire avec sa folie, tu découvres un garage souterrain. Elle peut ressembler à une Barbie « sucettes et arc-en-ciel » mais je sais que derrière les portes de ce garage se cache, latex, fouets, armes à feu et chaises de tortures.

Oui, ça lui correspond ! Confirma Samuel en hochant la tête.

A leur première rencontre, il l'avait vu débarquer en robe de soirée moulante, beige avec un décolleté plongeant, dans une assemblée de fidèle fou furieux, homophobe, raciste, misogyne et qui prêchait la purification du monde. En quelques minutes, sa robe c'était teintée de rouge et les trois quarts des fidèles super entraîné aux combats, se retrouvaient à chercher leurs dents et leurs egos au sol. Et quelques jours après avoir été convier à vivre et se battre avec eux dans leur équipe, la métisse l'emmena faire les boutiques de fringues comme une mère l'aurait avec son enfant.

Et la seconde chose ? Derek bomba le torse comme s'il n'était pas du tout impressionné.

C'est l'une des rares personnes au monde à pouvoir t'assassiner sans laisser de preuves médico-légales … Et je suis médecin légiste donc je sais de quoi je parle.

Le frisson de terreur qui traversa Théo et Samuel se propagea sur Scott, Lydia et Derek qui resta malgré tout impassible. Peter quant à lui semblait ravi de la nouvelle. Stiles se demandait si la rencontre Peter/Braeden était une bonne idée ? Il chassa la pensée funeste qui lui traversa la tête et se dit que ce n'était pas encore fait.

Pour faire court sur la situation. Continua Stiles qui se mit en mode « travail ». Vous avez plusieurs meurtres de sorciers sur les bras que vous n'arrivez pas à élucider, ma section se charge de ce genre d'enquêtes, je serais votre nouveaux médecin légiste, Samuel va se faire passer pour un nouvel étudiant et Théo devient le professeur assistant du coach Finstock qui est toujours en poste, j'ai cru halluciner en lisant ça mais bon. Stiles entendit Scott rire doucement à l'énoncé de sa phrase.

Tu n'as rien oublié ? Demanda Peter qui s'était fait discret pendant un moment.

L'air changea quand le regard de Derek se posa sur son oncle. Électrique et violent. Un ressentiment et une violence se dégagea de lui, Stiles frissonna. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle lueur dans son regard. Une envie de mort évidente s'installait dans le lieu.

Range tes crocs Derek ou je te promets que je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières. Cracha Peter en perdant son sourire sarcastique et éternellement posé sur son visage.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous et je m'en fiche pour le moment tant que cela ne nuit pas à mon enquête. Coupa Stiles.

Le jeune sorcier fit un signe de tête à son équipe et se détourna des trois membres de son ancienne meute et s'avança vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il allait passait la porte, Stiles s'arrêta.

Je te préviens Derek Hale ainsi que les autres ! Il se tourna et plongea son regard dans celui du loup. Il pointa son doigt en direction de Samuel. Si par malheur il devait arriver malheur à mon fils, si par une mésaventure quelconque je te reprenais pour n'importe quelle raison à grogner ou menacer Samuel, je te ferais mordre les pissenlits par la racine, ai-je été suffisamment clair ou dois-je frapper maintenant ?

Ton … Ton fils ? Articula difficilement Derek qui jeta son regard de Stiles à Samuel plusieurs fois.

Mon fils ! Hale ! Abstient toi à l'avenir !

Sur ce fait, Stiles clôtura le sujet en sortant de la demeure qui lui avait donné les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Les pires aussi.

 **"-"**

Confortablement installé dans son siège devenu fétiche depuis que Madame H lui avait installé, Stiles souffla plus que las de sa future discussion. Il connaissait les réponses à ses questions, connaissant Caëris, il savait parfaitement que n'importe quelle escouade aurait fait l'affaire sur ce dossier, même les poussins.

Escouade la plus pénible à gérer, constituées de créatures rentrant en école de recrues qui pensent être les meilleurs des meilleurs, la crème du fleuron de l'Élite. Stiles avait dû gérer une escouade pendant une de ses missions, Caëris voulait se venger d'une des blagues bidon de Théo sur laquelle Stiles avait collaboré. S'il avait pu, il aurait tué les dix personnes qui la constituait en plus des rats modifiés génétiquement qu'il devait exterminer.

Trois avaient été blessés par leur propre pouvoir, deux autres s'étaient battus entre eux pour savoir qui était le meilleur de Candy Crush Saga. Quatre autres boudaient de ne pas être le chef d'équipe et la dernière se prenait pour une hippie magique et avait tenté de parler aux rats qui s'étaient jetés sur elle et avait failli la dévorer si Stiles n'était pas intervenu à temps.

Heureusement pour eux, Braeden et Théo étaient présent pour faire le ménage en un rien de temps, sinon le carnage aurait été complet et une escouade de boulets aurait disparu des radars de l'agence.

À la suite de cet incident, quoique Théo fasse comme bêtises, ou même Samuel qui commençait à s'y mettre, Caëris ne lui donnait plus d'autres brigades en renfort ou à mener. La seconde fois qu'elle avait osé, les choses s'étaient passées un peu moins bien que la première fois et elle n'avait pas voulu faire l'adage « jamais deux sans trois ».

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil Louis XV en chêne que Mme H avait renforcé avec des coussins moelleux pour son dos. Sur la petite table basse en bois et marbre datant du même siècle que le fauteuil, un verre de bourbon l'attendait à chaque fois qu'il s'isolait dans cette partie de la Maison.

Une cigarette fumait dans un cendrier en cristal Baccarat Cadix qu'il avait vu sur un site de vente en ligne. Quelques jours plus tard le cendrier apparaissait sur la tablette. Son lourd briquet de table Dupont acheté en France 1 an plus tôt faisait son plus bel effet et se mariait avec classe avec l'ensemble.

Il observa la petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau et de bibliothèque, où seul le jeune sorcier entrait. Personne n'osait y venir, même pas Noah qui d'habitude entrait sans frapper, surtout quand Stiles s'adonnait aux plaisirs de la chair avec des inconnus qui lui procurait ce dont il avait besoin avant de les dégager. A croire que Noah avait un besoin pervers de lui rappeler que …

Que veux-tu ? Je dois gérer des fées en colère alors abrège…

Tu l'as fait exprès et je veux la vérité, pas ta vérité mais « la » vérité ! Alors abrège ! Coupa Stiles sur un ton qui fit plisser les yeux de sa boss sur l'écran d'ordinateur posé sur son bureau.

Le grand écran relié au portable était d'une qualité exceptionnelle tel que Stiles pouvait voir les rides de contrariété sous les yeux de Caëris.

Je ne tolère pas …

Tu sais que je m'en fiche et tu sais que je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Stiles observa le vampire souffler et s'installer dans son fauteuil de bureau. Elle fit ce dont il avait horreur. Craquer son coup. Il avait une sainte horreur de cette maudite manie.

Que veux-tu que je te dise…

La vérité Caëris, je ne veux pas de mensonges, ni de vérités déformées.

Oui, je t'ai envoyé là-bas exprès et je sais que tu le sais alors pourquoi nous faire perdre notre temps dans des discussions stériles qui ne mènent…

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi toi ? pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi le soleil se lève à l'est et se couche à l'ouest ? Pourquoi les démons sont cool et les anges sont des gros cons ? Tu sais je peux continuer…

Pourquoi j'ai encore mal ! Stiles ne s'était pas sentit aussi démuni et seul depuis bien des années.

Revoir Derek avait brisé toutes ses promesses, réduit à néant des années de maîtrise qu'il avait acquis en détestant un homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Un homme qui l'avait blessé et rejeté. Un homme qui était la raison de son départ de Beacon Hills. Toutes ces nuits où ses larmes ont coulé en maudissant Derek Hale. Ses cauchemars refaisaient surface avec en prime ses peurs les plus profondes.

_ Parce que tu l'aimes toujours mon grand et que vous êtes liés quoi que vous disiez, pensiez ou même vouliez. Vous serez à jamais des compagnons, vous avez accompli le rituel sans vous en rendre compte et maintenant vous ne pouvez pas le défaire, tu peux l'atténuer comme tu l'as fait pendant des années mais jamais tu ne pourras t'en défaire Stiles ! Il est grand temps d'affronter la réalité et si j'ai choisi ton équipe pour cette mission c'est pour que tu puisses faire le deuil de ton passé et affronter ton présent pour construire ton avenir.

Stiles observa le visage de Caëris, il savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter et éteignit la conversation vidéo. Il était épuisé. Une seule journée et sa vie partait en mille et un morceau de miroir.

Il avala cul sec son verre et se leva. Demain la journée s'annonçait longue, il avait besoin de repos. Et d'un câlin. Il savait que Samuel et Théo l'attendait dans son lit.


	5. Chapter 04

Washington, Bureau de la BIPM – Année 2018

Caëris effleura du bout du doigt la photo représentant deux jeunes femmes aux sourires joyeux. Elle soupira en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil de bureau et poussa du pied afin que celui-ci se tourne vers la grande baie vitrée. La nuit était belle. Le ciel dégagé laissait les rayons de la lune éclairer d'une belle couleur éclatante la ville où certains humains dormaient en toute quiétude, tandis que d'autres travaillaient et s'amusaient.

Elle tripota le médaillon à son cou sans y faire attention. Un souvenir du passé qui lui donnait encore aujourd'hui quelques larmes amères. Un superbe cadeau fait avec tendresse et amitié. Un magnifique triskel fait d'or blanc et d'or noir, imprégné de magie. Dans ce médaillon était rassemblé les sentiments et souvenirs de ces deux jeunes femmes qui lui avaient ouvert leurs cœurs et leurs vies. Ces vies qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver. Vies qu'elle n'avait pas voulu sauver. Si elle l'avait fait, deux êtres extraordinaires auraient souffert plus qu'ils ne le faisaient actuellement. Elle avait une chance de les sauver eux et le vampire savait très bien que cela aurait été le même choix que leurs mères. Elles auraient voulu que cela se passe comme ça. Peut-être bien qu'elles le savaient déjà.

Elle se souvient d'une phrase que Claudia lui avait dit et qu'il l'avait fait tiquer. Elle l'avait mis de côté dans sa tête mais peu de temps après la mort de Talia, Caëris avait reçu une lettre énigmatique. Une lettre contenant un carnet avec des écrits de Claudia. Des écrits que même elle ne comprenait pas entièrement. Sûrement des prophéties, mais le vampire n'avait pas eu connaissances de ces pouvoirs chez Claudia. Elle avait un côté mystérieux et cachottier, sauf avec Talia. Les deux jeunes femmes se disaient tout.

Certains de ses écrits s'étaient réalisés. D'autres pas encore. Certains lui faisait peur. D'autres la rassuraient énormément. Mais ce qu'il y avait dans ce carnet était vrai alors Stiles et Derek auraient de nombreuses épreuves à affronter. Notamment celle qui se déroulait aujourd'hui même. C'est la raison pour laquelle, elle l'avait envoyé là-bas. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la « vérité ». Il ne l'acceptera jamais.

Caëris sentit sa secrétaire approchée d'un pas vif et contrarié. Elle, qui espérait un peu de calme avant que la tempête ne commence, elle était gâtée avec ces maudites fées qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Vouloir leur souveraineté indépendante du conseil était justifiable, mais exiger d'avoir l'accord du GaCCeMa **(6)** pour se nourrir d'humains à leur faim, était inconcevable. Elle faisait régner la loi au sein de la BIPM, alors indépendance ou pas, jamais de son existence, ce genre de chose ne se fera.

Madame ! La voix douce d'Anyaméa contrastait avec la colère qui se dégageait d'elle. Une toupie émotionnelle cette Dragonne.

Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en sachant que les ennuis continuaient.

Lord Meignan se dirige actuellement vers Beacon Hills, il a l'intention de dirigé une enquête sur le problème des vampires à Orono, il veut voir Stiles…

Prépare-moi une voiture…

J'ai fait affréter un hélicoptère, il arrive dans dix minutes !

Cette dragonne était une merveille, dans tous les sens du terme, si son Cœur n'avait pas été brisé et piétiné, Caëris penserait qu'elle ferait une superbe compagne en plus d'une secrétaire parfaite.

Elle dépassait Caëris de deux bonnes têtes, des cheveux roux flamboyant et ondulant en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. La dragonne portait sur elle une tenue pas du tout professionnelle, mais quand on a un canon comme ça, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter un peu et la laissée choisir sa tenue.

Un top bustier blanc presque transparent style année 50 rentré dans une jupe crayon taille haute noire a rayure grise, tombant juste au-dessous des genoux avec une échancrure sur le côté, laissant voir ses longues jambes nacrées et sveltes. Et ce bustier était emplit comme elle aimait. Un bonnet 95E, un délice pour les yeux et les papilles. Mon dieu qu'elle était perverse et qu'elle aimait ça.

Des talons aiguilles de quinze centimètres avec une légère semelle compensée de chez Louboutin en vernis rouge, qui la faisait frissonner à chaque claquement sur le sol. Elle se demandait encore comment sa secrétaire faisait pour marcher aussi vite avec ses talons aussi haut. C'est un de ces mystères qui n'intéressait pas le vampire mais avec Anyaméa s'était diffèrent.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient tenté de la débaucher pour leur propre plaisir. Nombreux étaient ceux qui n'avaient plus de dents et devaient boire à la paille pour le reste de leur misérable vie.

Mais elle avait plus important à faire actuellement, elle attrapa son portable et avança vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle passa devant Anyaméa, celle-ci lui sourit et lui assura son soutien inconditionnel. Principalement parce que Lord Meignan était son père, pensa Caëris et qu'il n'avait jamais compris ni accepter que sa fille unique travaille sous ses ordres. Enfin, on se demandait exactement qui donnait les ordres quelquefois.

Merci ! Souffla-t-elle. En route vers les emmerdes ! finit-elle par dire, comme si elle partait pour une colonie de vacances surnaturelles.

Tandis qu'elle passait devant son réceptionniste, Josué lui fit les gros yeux face à son langage. Un amour d'ange ce Josué. Elle était gâtée pensa-t-elle, une secrétaire dragonique presque mère poule et un réceptionniste angélique et pd comme un phoque et à cheval sur le langage. Que demander de plus ? Rien, sauf être en paix quelques minutes.

 **"-"**

Stiles s'arrêta un instant devant la chambre qu'occupait Noah. Il posa sa main sur la poignée en fer forgé mais ne la tourna pas. Tant de questions qui étaient sans réponses. Tellement de fois il avait voulu lui parler, tenté de le questionner. Savoir s'il savait qui il était ? Lui demander pourquoi il était encore là ? Cette réponse, il la connaissait, c'était de son fait. Tant de fois, il s'était retenu de se jeter dans ses bras pour pleurer leurs pertes. John Noah et Claudia Amélia Stilinski. Qu'il soit près de lui était autant une joie qu'une torture. Ne pas savoir s'il se souvenait de lui avant, lui faisait énormément de mal. L'avoir si prêt mais aussi loin n'était pas ce que Stiles pouvait appeler quelque chose de « sain ». Seulement Stiles était égoïste et sentir sa présence prêt de lui, son regard doux mais inflexible, faisait de lui le plus heureux des enfants. Car quand Noah était à ses côtés, il se sentait encore enfant.

Il était rare que Noah prenne part aux combats de leurs missions, cela était arrivé seulement à deux reprises et la première fois, Stiles n'était pas encore en mission. Non, la première fois que Noah c'est jeté dans un combat, c'était face à l'un des êtres les plus puissants de la création et cela c'était déroulé 9 mois après qu'il soit partit de Beacon Hills.

 **Flash-Back**

Cleveland-Elyria, Ohio – Année 2012

 _Dix-sept braquages en seulement neuf mois. Stiles était plutôt content de lui. Il avait quand même réussi à voler plus_ _de_ _17 millions de dollar sans que personne ne l'arrête. Même pas la BIPM ou la CoCo. De toute façon_ _,_ _qui pouvait l'arrêter dans les bureaux de gratte papier, ils avaient beau être des créatures magique_ _s_ _ou surnaturelle_ _s_ _, il n'en était pas moins des couilles serr_ _ées (=molles)_ _dans de_ _s_ _costumes cravates serrés._

 _Il se fichait de tout, il se fichait de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Non ce n'était pas vrai, il voulait que quelqu'un l'arrête, que quelqu'un mette fin à ses souffrances. Il souhaitait qu'une personne charitable lui donne enfin la bénédiction de mourir et de rejoindre ses parents là où ils étaient. Même s'il pouvait sentir la présence de John quelques mètres plus loin sur le trottoir d'en face. Il avait beau le chasser, l'éviter, le fuir, cet homme savait exactement où le trouver. Il veillait sur lui comme un père veillerait sur son fils._

 _Mais cette créature n'était pas son père. Cet homme n'était plus son père. Il n'était que le souhait égoïste et infantile d'un adolescent perdu. Il était le vestige d'un passé révolu et fracturé par la mort. Il se demandait souvent si la cause des morts autour de lui, ne venait pas simplement de son existence même._

 _Alors qu'il marchait nonchalamment entre les corps inconscients au sol, il sentit une présence dans le hall en marbre et granit de la banque centrale de Cleveland-Elyria dans l'Ohio. Il continua à marcher mais baissa le rythme pour voir si la personne se déciderait enfin à passer à l'action. Mais il n'en fit rien._

 _Cela vous sert à quoi d'être présent si vous ne faites pas votre job ?_

 _Que penses-tu que je fasse comme job ? Une voix féminine presque enfantine le questionna._

 _Un drôle de sentiment parcourut Stiles dont l'apparence pourrait le faire passer pour un clochard. Même si c'était la vérité. Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis des jours, sa barbe lui mangeait entièrement le visage et ressemblait plus à une forêt à l'état sauvage pleines de miasmes toxiques, ses cheveux dont la longueur lui arrivait en dessous des épaules étaient crasseux et emmêlés. Ses vêtements sales et troué_ _s_ _, tir_ _aient_ _plus des guenilles avec une veste longue de couleur kaki aux motifs camouflages, qui ne camoufl_ _ait_ _plus rien du tout grâce à son odeur nauséabonde._

 _Je ne sais pas ! Déjà vous n'êtes pas humaine sinon vous seriez évanouit comme tous les mortels de la banque. Vous êtes puissantes pour avoir réussi à passer mes sorts d'éloignements et de protections ainsi que mes glyphes de sécurité. Peu de personnes on réussit cet exploit en neuf mois, en fait personne hormis une sorcière que j'ai mis KO en deux minutes…_

 _Prétentieux le morveux ! Coupa la voix tandis que Stiles tentait de la localiser._

 _Non réaliste…_

 _Stiles n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une douleur foudroyante lui tordit l'estomac, sans qu'il ne la voie, la créature le frappa à plusieurs endroits et le mis à terre en quelques secondes. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer_ _quelle_ _créature_ _c_ _'était. Il ne parvenait pas à analyser la situation tant son attaquant était rapide. Trop rapide pour lui. Il avait enfin trouvé la personne qui mettra fin à son calvaire._

 _Tu ne te bats pas ? ricana la voix. Trop Faible créature ? Je pensais que la progéniture de la sorcière Claudia Stilinski était plus forte que ça ! Je m'étais trompé apparemment, il est s_ _û_ _re qu'une femme aussi faible ne pouvait qu'engendrer une créature minable…_

 _LA FERMEEEEE ! Stiles sentit en lui une rage qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Il ne pouvait tolérer qu'une inconnue blasphème et crache sur le nom de sa mère. Personne ne l_ _'a_ _jamais fait et personne ne ressortira vivant en le faisant._

 _Il se releva difficilement, ses jambes flageolaient mais ten_ _aient_ _bon. Sa colère décupla ses pouvoirs, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, il en fit abstraction et lança plusieurs sorts permettant d'augmenter ses capacités et de déterminer où se trouvait l'ennemi à abattre. Il n'utilisait_ _que_ _rarement ses sorts pour décupler sa force car_ _ils_ _ne dur_ _aient_ _que très peu de temps et le laissait tout le temps sans force au bout de deux minutes. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à gérer ce pouvoir avec Allan._

 _Concentrant son énergie dans ses jambes et ses bras, il localisa son adversaire a six mètres de lui derrière un pilier en … Non à quatre mètres derrière le bureau… dix mètres à sept heures dans le bureau du directeur. Stiles comprenait que son adversaire était plus que rapide, très rapide, trop même. Seulement les vampires et les fées étaient aussi rapide, la voix de son ennemi n'était pas mielleuse donc il ne s'agissait pas d'une fée._

 _Elle était forte et savait ma_ _ît_ _riser sa vitesse et_ _sa_ _force de frappe, donc il ne s'agissait pas d'une novice. Assez rapide pour ne pas être visible lors de ses déplacements, elle arriv_ _ait_ _à contrôler sa présence et son flux d'énergie. Il ne connaissait, que de nom, qu'une personne dans le monde des créatures surnaturelle et magique, qui pourrait correspondre à cette description. Il avait eu accès à des registres et des données qu'il n'aurait jamais dû conna_ _î_ _tre et_ _c_ _'était bien renseign_ _é_ _sur les différentes structures qui hiérarchisaient son monde en équilibre précaire._

 _Caëris Astrid ! Souffla le jeune sorcier qui se lança dans le combat en sachant bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre le vampire_ _,_ _l'un des quatre vampires les plus puissants et_ _les_ _plus vieux des états unis d'Amérique._

 _Frappant comme il le pouvait sans tactique et sans réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'atteindre son ennemi, Stiles n'eut que très peu d'occasion d'esquiver_ _,_ _et les coups qu'il prenait l'empêch_ _ait_ _de réfléchir correctement. Le vampire frappait et Stiles sentait sa fin arrivée. Quand le temps de son sort s'écoula, le jeune homme s'effondra au sol vidé de toute énergie. Il ne remarqua même pas que le vampire n'avait touché aucun organes vitaux, ni même que le vampire n'avait pas utilisé sa force brute._

 _Il sentit un froissement dans l'air et attend_ _it_ _la fin comme il le voulait. Fronçant les yeux, il entendit son cœur se serr_ _é_ _brutalement et partir dans une dernière cavalcade. Un gémissement plaintif fit sursauter le jeune homme_ _,_ _alors qu'il patientait un genou à terre la sentence qu'il souhaitait._

 _Ouvrant un œil, il s'aperçut que le vampire avait été stoppé. La suceuse de sang avait l'air terrorisé. Non pas terrorisé mais stupéfaite._

 _Sonn_ _ée_ _et perd_ _ue_ _, Caëris fixa Noah les yeux grand écarquill_ _és_ _. Mais qu'avait-il fait cet âne ?_

 _Qu'as … Qu'as-tu fait abruti sans cervelle ? S'écria-t-elle déboussol_ _ée_ _par l'inattendu._

 _Elle ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré durant ses nombreuses visites à Beacon Hills. Elle avait encore les photos que Claudia et Talia lui avaient envoyés. Elle connaissait le son de sa voix grave et assuré. Elle se souvenait de son ton haut perché montant dans les aigu quand elle avait reçu un appel de Claudia qui lui annonçait qu'elle partait au Coven pour accoucher. Il était complètement affolé tandis qu'elle était d'un calme olympien._

 _Il ne pouvait pas être vivant. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Et pourtant. Non quelque chose clochait, elle sonda l'homme face à elle et comprit. Un amas d'énergie spirituelle. Voilà ce qu'était la créature face au vampire. Une espèce de fantôme don_ _t_ _le corps était composé de particules magiques presque indestructible d'après ses souvenirs. Claudia lui avait parler d'un sorcier qui_ _était_ _parvenu à en créer un. Malheureusement il n'avait duré qu'un temps car le sorcier n'était pas assez puissant pour le maintenir compact longtemps. Le sorcier en était mort d'ailleurs._

 _Comment ? Stiles ? Comment as-tu pu…_

 _Mademoiselle, je vous prierais de parler à monsieur d'une autre façon, o_ _ù_ _je devrais sévir, qui que vous soyez ! Gronda Noah toujours en position de combat à mains nues façon militaire._

 _Caëris observa l'ancien père de famille qui ne semblait pas se souvenir de son passé, protéger pourtant son avenir. Un rictus fendit ses lèvres et abdiqua, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire maintenant. Elle comprenait le sens du carnet de Claudia._

 _Bon, Noah ? C'est Noah votre prénom ? Demanda -telle comme si elle ne le connaissait pas._

 _Oui Madame !_

 _Bien, tenez ! Elle lui tendit une carte avec des coordonnées et une adresse. Rendez-vous là-bas…_

 _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda faiblement Stiles._

 _Elle observa Noah aid_ _é_ _Stiles à se relever_ _,_ _prenant position à ses_ _côtés_ _. Il passa le bras de son fils autour de son cou et positionna le sien dans son dos pour l'aider à se maintenir debout. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte quand même. Mais elle voulait évaluer la bête._

 _Deux choix s'offre_ _nt_ _à toi Stiles…_

 _Comment vous me connaiss_ _ez_ _?_ _C_ _omment vous connaissiez ma mère…_

 _Pas maintenant, l'équipe de nettoyage va débarquer et je n'ai pas envie de croiser Merlin…_

 _Merlin ?_ _I_ _l existe pour de vrai ? Vrai de vrai ! S'écria douloureusement Stiles alors que ses côtes malmenées se rappel_ _aient_ _à lui._

 _Oui_ _,_ _il existe ! Comme Arthur, Viviane et Mordred…_

 _Merlin_ _l'_ _E_ _nchanteur_ _…_

 _Non_ _,_ _Merlin l'_ _E_ _mmerdeur, s'il vous trouve ici, il va poser beaucoup de questions et vouloir faire des expériences sur vous alors partez et emmenez votre troisième compagnon qui est planqué dans une fourgonnette_ _à_ _deux rues_ _d'ici_ _et qui s'impatiente, d'ailleurs je trouve étrange qu'il n'ait pas encore débarqu_ _é_ _…_

 _Il n'a pas le droit d'intervenir même si je suis en danger de mort ! Claqua Stiles en fermant les yeux. Trop d'informations lui était parvenu cette année pour sa santé mentale._

 _Pourtant_ _c'est_ _ton …_

 _Ami ! Coupa le jeune sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas encore encaisser le fait que Th_ _é_ _o était son frère. Son demi-frère. Il ne connaissait pas encore la vérité sur cette histoire, ni les tenants et aboutissants de son existence._

 _Dépêchez-vous…_

 _Tu parles de deux choix !_

 _Caëris jeta un_ _tel_ _regard à Stiles que le jeune homme en frissonna. Il sentit que même Noah_ _à_ _ses_ _côtés_ _grelotta comme s'il était coincé dans une mare gelée._

 _Très bien ! Donc deux choix s'offre_ _nt_ _à toi ! Premièrement, je me bats contre vous deux, je vous blesse mortellement_ _,_ _ensuite je vous arrête et tu finis soit mort, soit en prison_ _,_ _et Noah sera un sujet de laboratoire très expérimental pour Merlin._

 _Et le deuxième ? demanda Stiles qui s'agrippa plus fortement à Noah_ _comme_ _s'il allait dispara_ _î_ _tre._

 _Deuxième choix, tu vas à cette adresse, tu te laves, tu te fais tout beau, tu remplis les papiers qui sont sur le bureau de ta chambre et dans deux jours vous rentrez, toi et ton « ami » à l'académie de la BIMP. Caëris sourit en regardant le visage contrarié mais abasourdi_ _par_ _la proposition._

 _D'ici un an, tel que je le sens, tu pourras sortir avec les meilleurs notes, tu entreras dans une escouade et_ _,_ _peut être avec un peu de chance_ _,_ _dans 6 ans tu auras ta propre brigade d'interventions…_

 _Qu'est ce_ _que_ _vous y gagné ?_

 _Des jouets et puis tu vas devoir bosser dure pour me rembourser les dix-sept millions que j'ai remplacé dans les coffres_ _après_ _ton passage dans les banques ! Allez_ _,_ _débarrassez moi le plancher, ils arrivent !_

 _Stiles ne put rien demander de plus, pourtant il avait énormément de questions à lui poser, qu'il se sentit porter. Noah le fit sortir de la banque et ils disparurent dans une ruelle adjacente, invisible_ _à_ _l'œil humain tels des fantômes._

 _Caëris observa la pièce dans son ensemble et remarqua que le jeune homme avait tout prévu pour ses braquages. Sort de sommeil. Sort de protection. Sort d'éloignement. Glyphes divers d'alarmes et_ _de repoussement (=d'écartement)_ _. Le jeune loup à ses_ _côtés_ _était doué en informatique et piratage, effaçant les donn_ _ées_ _et vidéos de leur méfaits sans jamais laiss_ _é_ _aucun_ _e_ _trace et Noah faisait le guet dehors au cas où. Ils feraient une escouade efficace et terrifiante._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Stiles lâcha la poignée de la porte et s'écarta pour reprendre la direction de sa porte quand il tomba sur le regard doux de Mme H. Elle avait le même regard doux que sa défunte mère, quelque fois cela le perturbait et faisait remonter en lui des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier mais dont il ne pouvait se défaire.

Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous Mr Stilinski ? Demanda la femme en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Non Mme H…

Hélène Monsieur, mon nom est Hélène ! Rectifia-t-elle pour la centième fois depuis leur rencontre sur une des missions que lui avait affecté Caëris.

La femme d'un âge avancé, environ une soixantaine d'années, était la forme physique d'origine de la maison.

Une gouvernante vivant dans cette maison, entourée d'une multitude de gens de maison qui officiait dans les années 1800, pour une famille de bourgeois aussi tordu que richissime. Le maître de maison était devenu fou en perdant la totalité de sa richesse lors d'un pari entre bourgeois, et tua femmes et enfants durant sa folle descente aux enfers psychologique. Il tua ensuite ses gens de maison et laissa Hélène vivante pour faire croire en sa culpabilité.

La femme resta cloîtrée dans cette maison, perdue dans une forêt de Virginie, durant des semaines avant que la police ne vienne l'arrêter. Par désespoir, elle se suicida et transforma sa peine en colère. La maison prit vie grâce à cette colère. Elle disparut et réapparaissait de temps en temps pour prendre en son sein des personnes égarées, des campeurs perdus ou des familles qui souhaitaient se reposer après de longues marches dominicales, et se faisait un malin plaisir à les torturer sous l'œil perdu de la femme.

Au cours de sa mission de sauvetage du fils d'un haut placé appartenant au conseil des créatures magiques, Stiles et son équipe avait réussi à sortir la femme de sa prison et redonna à la maison son aspect originel. Mme H décida après cela qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à Stiles et son équipe et intégra son escouade. Elle devint la MDT, maison dimensionnelle et temporelle.

Son apparence le faisait souvent sourire. Elle aurait pu prendre n'importe laquelle après sa libération, Mme H voulait garder un souvenir de son ancienne apparence. Une femme aux cheveux blanc remontés en chignon. Une robe sobre et noire avec un grand tablier blanc et les gants qui allaient de pair. Un regard franc et jovial faisait briller ses yeux verts en forme d'amande.

Sa forte corpulence n'enlevait rien à son charme et sa bonhomie. Son sourire naturel et son rire communicatif lui donnait l'impression de toujours l'avoir connu. Cuisinière hors pair, elle régalait toute l'équipe de petits plats confectionnés pour chacun à son goût. Mais le meilleur était les gâteaux qu'elle leur faisait régulièrement. Théo grand gourmand, se régalait et engloutissait tout sous le regard heureux de Mme H.

Non Hélène, tout va pour le mieux…

Vous savez que je sais monsieur ?

Oui, Stiles savait qu'elle savait. Enfin plutôt ressentait. Pour que Stiles puisses occuper la maison, ils avaient passé un pacte, et le sorcier s'était synchronisé avec elle, donc elle pouvait ressentir ses sentiments et ses émotions ainsi que sa présence partout où il allait. Elle prévoyait ses moindres souhaits avant même qu'il ne les envisage. Donc il se doutait bien qu'elle pouvait percevoir le tumulte qui habitait son esprit et son cœur. S'était déroutant pour lui, il aimait ça comme il le détestait mais cela l'arrangeait dans certains moments où il ne rêvait que de solitude. C'est pourquoi Mme H lui avait créer une pièce rien que pour lui où personne ne venait le déranger. D'ailleurs, personne ne savait où se trouvait cette pièce car elle apparaissait comme par magie en créant une porte n'importe où dans la maison et disparaissait quand il en franchissait le seuil.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme … Hélène, les choses vont s'arranger ! Tenta de se convaincre Stiles en parlant à voix basse.

Je peux créer toute sorte de pièces dans la maison même une salle de torture pour loup garou égocentrique et sexy ! Stiles la regarda abasourdi alors qu'elle lui fit un sourire pour accentuer l'humour de sa phrase.

Vous êtes parfaite Hélène, mais cela devrait bien se passer, si ça dégénérait promis je vous le ferais savoir !

Bien monsieur…

Si je vous appelle Hélène, appelez-moi Stiles !

Bien sûr Mr Stiles !

Stiles sourit et passant à côté de sa gouvernante, lui frôla le bras. Elle avait une odeur d'herbe fraîche et de vanille. Il aimait beaucoup être à ses côtés quand cela n'allait pas, sa fragrance l'apaisait et calmait ses angoisses comme une réminiscence de souvenirs.

La maison n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle d'origine. Elle avait pris une apparence plus moderne et elle s'était adaptée aux besoins de chacun. Bâti sur deux étages, un RDC où se trouvait l'entrée principale, la chambre de Mme H, même s'il se demandait si elle dormait véritablement, il n'y était jamais entré. Un large séjour trônait en plein milieu où l'équipe se ralliait le soir pour regarder des films ou des séries afin de décompresser.

Sur la gauche du séjour, la grande salle à manger ou Mme H leur installait les repas quand ils mangeaient ensemble, ce qui était rare. La plupart du temps chacun prenait son assiette et mangeait dans une partie de la maison et vaquaient à leurs occupations.

L'endroit préféré de Stiles était la cuisine gigantesque ou Mme H officiait en chantonnant des vieux airs, Stiles aimait s'adosser à la porte et fermait les yeux en l'écoutant et respirant à plein poumon les plats qu'elle leur confectionnait. De temps en temps, Noah l'aidait et s'était déroutant de le voir faire pour le sorcier, car durant son vivant, John Noah Stilinski n'avait cuisiné qu'un seul plat et il avait réussi à faire cramer le four.

Mme H avait étudié pendant des heures, les nouvelles caractéristiques d'urbanismes en matière de maisons depuis sa création personnelle. Elle avait observé avec attention chacun des membres de l'escouade, et avait réussi à intégrer les informations qu'elle avait obtenue dans la maison qu'elle prit soin de recréer.

Pour Théo, elle avait construit une terrasse avec patio. Une table et six chaises avaient été installées juste à côtés du grand barbecue moderne en bois d'être. A côtés, un salon d'extérieur fermé était disposé de façon à être fonctionnel et pratique, dont l'écran géant lui faisait face au barbecue pour regarder les matchs de football américain et autres sports dont il était friand. Sur le côté du salon, une piscine entourée d'un rebord façon jardin japonais avait été créé pour le plaisir de chacun. Suivant le temps extérieur, Mme H installait ou non, une véranda en verre tout autour pour qu'ils puissent tous en jouir quand bon leur semblait.

Pour Braeden, elle avait confectionné dans le sous-sol, une immense salle de sport avec des salles spéciales où elle pouvait en toute sérénité et sécurité, utiliser ses armes. La pièce avait une particularité étonnante, elle obéissait aux moindres souhaits de la mercenaire, ce qu'elle cherchait, elle trouvait, une multitude d'étagères étaient disposées de façon a trouver n'importe quelle arme à n'importe quel moment. Et une pièce au fond de la salle lui était entièrement dédiée, Stiles n'y avait jamais eu accès. Il savait qu'elle avait aussi eu droit à sa pièce personnelle où la métisse pouvait y trouver son bonheur hormis des armes et autres jouets tranchant.

En ce qui concernait Samuel, le jeune vampire avait eu droit à un garage étrange. Étrange mais bien intelligent pour le jeune homme qui avait une passion pour les voitures et motos. Stiles trouvait que Mme H le gâtait trop mais quand on a la chance d'avoir ce genre d'avantage, pourquoi le père adoptif ne laisserait pas à son fils le bonheur de pouvoir changer de voitures ou de motos comme il le souhaitait. Le plus souvent Samuel aimait conduire une Lotus Elan **(7)**. Voiture de sport routière des année 1962. Une sorte de cabriolet deux places coupé sport. Et il aimait souvent partir en ballade avec sa Harley 1990 **(8)** pour parcourir les routes.

Enfin pour Noah, Mme H lui avait créé une petite dépendance, une sorte d'abri de jardin version chalet où l'homme pouvait s'adonner à son grand plaisir. Le travail du bois. Noah aimait construire des objets en bois, ponçait la matière, leur donnait forme et vie. Actuellement il travaillait sur une table basse en bois d'Olivier. Stiles s'était empêché d'aller voir mais sa curiosité est l'une des seules choses qu'il avait gardé en partant de Beacon Hills.

L'étage supérieur de la maison donnait aux chambres. Chacun avait sa chambre créée dans son style bien à lui. Mais la chambre la plus utilisée était bien sur la sienne. Elle disposait d'un grand lit quatre places en bois massif. A chacun des côtés une petite table de chevet était installée. Elle disposait d'un grand dressing et d'une large bibliothèque où Samuel aimait piocher des livres. Un mini bar américain paradait dans le coin gauche de la bibliothèque. A côté du bar, une grande porte fenêtre donnait sur la seule terrasse haute de la maison, où Stiles aimait savourer son café noir sans sucre le matin et son verre de Bourbon le soir tout en fumant son bâtonnet de mort.

Il observa les deux jeunes hommes qui dormaient à poing fermé dans son lit. Théophile sur le côté gauche face à face avec Samuel sur le côté droit. Il se dévêtit dans le dressing et enfila son pantalon de nuit en flanelle. Il resta quelques instants devant le grand miroir et effleura du bout du doigt la marque au creux de sa nuque. Une morsure d'appartenance. Il avait réussi à l'apaiser quand il s'était enfui de Beacon Hills, malheureusement, aujourd'hui elle commençait à le chatouiller. La proximité avec Derek ravivait l'étincelle du rituel. Il était encore incertain. Devait-il aller de l'avant et voir comment se déroulerait les événements qui allaient suivre.

Il savait que tout cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, seulement revoir ses anciens amis lui avait remuer les entrailles, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et bien sûr Caëris qui lui cachait encore des informations sur sa venue ici. Il le savait, il le sentait. Quelque chose de grave approchait. Une chose menaçante, dangereuse et mortelle planait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Chassant ses idées noires, il retourna dans la chambre et grimpa sur le lit. A peine installé au milieu de ses deux hommes, il se retrouva happé par deux paires de bras qui l'encerclèrent dans un geste automatique. Il était sûr que les deux garçons dormaient.

La main de Samuel se posa sur son cœur et le bras de Théo encercla ses hanches. Il soupira et se permis de sourire. Il était bien ici et maintenant. Avec ses deux hommes. Il manquait juste Braeden. Il espérait que la jeune femme allait bien et reviendrait vite auprès de lui. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il aurait besoin d'elle.

 **"-"**

Derek Raccrocha son smartphone avec colère. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas ces engins, en plus il devait se faire houspiller par sa petite sœur qui n'allait pas tarder à débarquer à Beacon Hills. Au moins une chose que Stiles avait fait de bien avec son retour, Cora revenait à la maison. Enfin revenait, temporairement, mais elle revenait, cela faisait des mois que la jeune femme lui promettait de venir le voir et des mois qu'elle repoussait la date. Le retour de Stiles dans la ville avait fait rapidement le tour. Sûrement Peter ou bien Isaac. Plus Isaac que Peter, l'oncle et la nièce n'était pas en très bons termes. Sûrement dû au fait qu'il ait faillit la tuer dans un moment de folie.

Quelle idée d'aller vouloir sauver un inconnu et de se retrouver enfermé dans une cabane en bois entouré de sorbier. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Peter s'était retrouvé coincé et pris pour cible par des cocktails Molotov spécial loup garou. L'homme s'était retrouvé brûlé à un degré tel qu'il était devenu catatonique et qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, occultant le monde. Trois ans plus tard des meurtres commencèrent à décimer une partie de la population locale et Derek alors jeune shérif comprit bien trop tard qui en était l'auteur. La meute réussit à l'arrêter à temps, avant d'embrocher Cora, déjà mal en point par le combat qu'elle avait dû mener seule contre son oncle en version loup garou mi-homme mi- loup mais complètement monstrueux.

Depuis ce jour et malgré ses nombreuses excuses, ce qui était rare chez Peter Hale, Cora n'avait pas réussi à lui pardonner. Même Derek, et pourtant il savait que le loup n'y était pas vraiment pour grand chose, mais le fait de s'attaquer à celle qui lui restait l'avait éloigné.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était le fait que le compagnon de Peter était le fils du responsable de la mort de Talia et Laura Hale. Derek ne pouvait concevoir que Christopher Argent soit le compagnon de son oncle. Personne ne s'en serait douter mais il n'arrivait pas s'y faire. Pourtant Christopher Argent avait démontré à de nombreuses reprises qu'il pouvait être digne de confiance, même Scott lui faisait confiance. Mauvais exemple, Scott vit aux pays des licornes et des arcs-en-ciel. Lydia lui avait accordé sa confiance et pour que la Banshee réussisse à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que la meute depuis le départ de Stiles, il devait être bon.

Il devait admettre aussi que de l'aide serait la bienvenue dans cette affaire qui mettait la communauté surnaturelle de la région sur les dents. Même les humains commençaient à se poser des questions sur son efficacité dans les meurtres de dix jeunes hommes sur le territoire de Beacon Hills. Il avait employé la méthode humaine avec ses agents en plus de ceux mis à disposition par le compté voisin, en plus de celle de la meute. Mais même avec leurs pouvoirs et leurs habilités, personne n'avait trouvé le moindre indice ce qui devenait frustrant pour les deux Alphas de la meute. Scott et lui tentaient de trouver une piste solide à laquelle se raccrocher mais à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient avoir trouver quelque chose, elle tombait à l'eau et un nouveau corps débarquait sur la table d'autopsie du médecin légiste.

Stiles en médecin légiste. Encore une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir en plus du fait d'avoir adopter un vampire. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir gérer cette situation. Il ne savait même pas si le sorcier avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il le trouvait trop proche de Théo mais en sachant qui il était, le loup ne se permis pas d'imaginer les deux hommes ensemble. De même pour le vampire, mignon soit-il, Stiles était son père adoptif et ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de faire ce genre de chose.

Quoique maintenant, pouvait-il encore penser connaître Stiles Stilinski ? Le jeune homme un peu gauche et maladroit au corps parsemé d'étoiles ne ressemblait plus à ses souvenirs. Le jeune homme frêle et souriant avait laissé place à un homme froid et taciturne dont les seuls vestiges qu'il restait du passé étaient leurs joutes verbales. Pourtant son loup n'avait pu s'empêcher de grogner de plaisir face au corps musclé mais svelte que cachait le sorcier sous la chemise cintrée avec veston et son pantalon de ville noir légèrement slim.

Ses cheveux mi-long remontés en chignon bordélique tenu par un crayon, lui donnait l'air de sortie de baise comme le disait Lydia quelques heures plutôt et faisait rugir de plaisir son loup intérieur.

Il avait aperçu grâce aux manches de sa chemise remontée, des tatouages dont il ne comprenait pas la forme ni même les symboles mais qui donnait un air un peu plus rebelle au jeune homme. Ses yeux couleur ambre n'avait pas changé, seule la lueur amusée et contrite avait disparu. Enfin, il l'avait aperçu quelques secondes pendant leur échange de piques.

Y avait-il encore un espoir que Stiles lui revienne ? Lui pardonnera-t-il son geste d'autrefois ? Lui-même n'arrivait pas à se pardonner de l'avoir obligé à s'éloigner (l'un de l'autre) au moment où ils en avaient besoin.

Toujours à broyer du noir ?

Derek souffla et ne répondit pas à la question idiote de son oncle qui s'était encore introduit chez lui sans autorisation.

Tu as remarqué ? Demanda Peter qui attendait une réponse.

Derek savait son oncle obstiné et le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il désirait. L'alpha n'aimait pas lui donner satisfaction mais Isaac intervint et tiqua sur quelque chose dont il n'avait pas fait attention.

Stiles ne porte pas d'odeur, d'ailleurs il n'a aucune odeur tout comme Théo et je sais plus comment il s'appelle le suceur de sang ! Grogna Isaac frustré de ne pas avoir revu Stiles, surtout après toutes ses années.

Derek ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être dans un état de frustration, Isaac et Stiles avaient eu une relation très proche. Déjà tout jeune Stiles prenait sous son aile des êtres fragilisés par la vie et en manque de reconnaissance familiale. C'est tout normal que plus tard Isaac fasse partie de la meute en devenant un loup à son tour, même si Derek l'avait fait en premier par égoïsme et solitude. Isaac était devenu le frère que l'alpha n'avait jamais eu mais un bêta incroyablement rapide et d'une agilité sans pareille comparé aux deux autres. Il était donc tout à fait normal que le jeune louveteau aux boucles d'or remarque ce détail en premier.

Stiles est un sorcier, il a dû trouver un moyen de cacher sa présence comme certains loups y arrivent…

Toi, en revanche, j'aimerai que ta présence disparaisse mais c'est trop demandé ! Coupa Derek en ignorant le regard noir de son oncle.

Bien ! S'écria un peu trop théâtralement Peter pour son neveu. Je garderais ce que je sais pour moi…

Que sais-tu ? Demanda soudainement intéresser l'alpha en se questionnant sur la véracité de sa phrase.

Plus que tu n'en sauras aujourd'hui ou demain ! Grinça l'homme en tournant les talons dignement comme les chanteurs d'Opéra, et sortit de la pièce sous le regard médusé de son neveu.

Derek souffla et s'allongea dans le canapé pour se reposer. Sa prochaine journée allait être éreintante et compliquée. Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message. Il espérait que la personne à qui il venait de l'envoyer n'alerte pas sa femme de suite, sinon on allait retrouver des cadavres sur la route au vu des exploits d'Erica sur la route.

Il leva les yeux et tomba sur le regard implorant d'Isaac, comment pouvait-il dire non à ce regard ? Il acquiesça et laissa le jeune bêta s'installer sur le canapé à ses côtés. Il s'endormit rapidement avec Isaac affalé à moitié sur lui, dans une chaleur douce et apaisante. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir Stiles à ses côtés pour dormir.

La discussion téléphonique qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt lui donna de l'espoir. Ce vampire avait quelque chose de familier mais aussi d'étrange. Elle parlait comme si elle savait ce qui allait se produire. Mais il avait la sensation de la connaître sans jamais l'avoir rencontré. D'où lui venait cette pointe d'espoir concernant Stiles quand elle lui parlait ?

 **Lotus Elan** **(7)** : Lotus Elan, voiture d'origine Britannique, conduite par la célèbre Miss Emma Peel, personnage emblématique jouait par Diana Rigg dans la série « Chapeau Melon Et Bottes De Cuir ». Pour les incultes, Diana Ring joue le personnage de Lady Olenna Tyrell dans la série « Game Of Thrones ».

 **La Harley 1990** **(8)** : La Harley 1990 est la célèbre moto, chevauché par le superbe Lorenzo Lamas dans la série « Le rebelle »


	6. Chapter 05

Beacon Hills, Californie – Année 2018

Samuel ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise sous les regards curieux et insistants de certains humains présents dans la salle de cours. Enfin certains, tous pour être exact. Quand il s'agissait de combat contre des créatures surnaturelles ou magiques, le jeune homme excellait dans la matière, mais en société et principalement en compagnie d'humains, il se sentait désarmé et impuissant.

Depuis déjà sa plus tendre enfance, enfin de ce qu'il restait de ses souvenirs de ce temps-là, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ses semblables. Choyé par une mère trop protectrice et un père absent, le vampire était né dans un monde dans lequel ce qu'il désirait, il l'obtenait. Il avait réussi à prendre des cours à domicile et évité le commun des mortels pendant une partie de sa scolarité. Il savait déjà jeune qu'il finirait par devenir un de ses enfants richissimes qui ne ferait rien de sa vie hormis dépenser l'argent que papa gagnait en rachetant des sociétés pour les remanier, leur donnant de la valeur et les revendant le triple ou le quadruple de l'achat.

Sa mère, de ce qu'il s'en souvenait, était une femme douce mais quelque peu abusive en ce qui le concernait. Il n'avait jamais aimé les embrassades ni même les câlins, ce dont Mme Maman était friande. Pendant sa puberté, son besoin de solitude se fit plus grand et malgré son dégoût pour les autres, il décida de rentrer dans un lycée avec l'accord de son père. Ce que sa mère refusa, mais elle du capituler face à ses arguments et son envie de découvrir les autres. Mensonge éhonté qui passa comme une lettre à la poste.

Durant les premiers mois, Samuel fit un effort surhumain afin de s'intégrer dans la jungle humaine mais les adolescents de son âge ne le voyaient pas d'un bon œil. Pourtant il avait lu que dans les lycées privés, les jeunes créaient des bandes sociétales pour rester entre eux et vivre un semblant d'existence en groupe. Malheureusement, ces jeunes le laissèrent à l'écart, trouvant diverses raisons comme le fait qu'il ait une peau trop claire, ou que sa couleur de cheveux n'était pas en accord avec leur mode de vie. Samuel savait que les gens n'aimaient pas les roux mais de là a trouvé des excuses bidon, il ressentit en lui une noirceur naître, une envie de faire mal à quelqu'un, un besoin de se venger naquit en son cœur.

Finalement, un beau jour, un jeune homme dont Samuel avait remarqué l'attention malgré la distance qu'il mettait entre eux, s'approcha de lui et l'invita à rejoindre son « clan » comme il aimait si bien le répéter. Quelques semaines plus tard, après ses dix-huit ans, il comprit trop tard l'intérêt malsain que lui vouait le bel italien aux yeux vert bouteille. Il n'avait rien vu venir, les membres de ce fameux clan, tous aussi riche que crésus, peut-être plus, ne voyait en lui que le futur héritier d'un empire qu'ils pourraient ajouter à leur liste.

C'était un matin de Mai qu'il se rendit compte qui étaient vraiment ces nouveaux amis. Des vampires ! Des vampires qui venaient de faire de lui un des leurs, le condamnant à jamais à rester dans l'ombre du monde et de se nourrir de sang pour le reste de sa vie. Seulement voilà, si tout s'était arrêté là, il aurait pu faire quelque chose, comme mourir ou disparaître en Europe. Non, il avait fallu qu'il se fasse attraper par des fanatiques religieux qui vénérait un dieu psychopathe. Malgré le sourire qu'il affichait en permanence, ces deux semaines de captivité dans un sous-sol miteux, attaché par des chaînes qui lui brûlaient les poignets et nourrit au sang animal, Samuel perdait peu à peu ses souvenirs. Il se demandait vraiment si ses parents existaient vraiment où si ce n'était qu'une invention de son esprit pour occulter le fait d'être un prisonnier. La bête en lui devenait presque primal, insatiable de sang, il ne se donnait pas une semaine de plus pour sombrer dans la folie et devenir une coquille vide, abandonnée à un monstre sanguinaire.

Son salut vint un soir de pleine lune. Une Lune orange. Fatigué par les chaînes en argent et affaiblit par le manque de sang que ses tortionnaires ne lui donnaient plus depuis deux jours, Samuel entendit la porte du cachot s'ouvrir. Observant l'homme qui entra dans la pièce, il ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de l'avoir humilié ou brisé. Il lui sourit et fit une blague que sa bonne lui répétait souvent pour le faire rire. Étonnant pour lui, il se souvenait de la blague mais plus du visage de la bonne ou même de ses parents, il ne se souvenait même plus de leur voix et pourtant il souriait à l'homme qui ricana de sa blague.

Il se souvient en revanche du sourire et de la voix douce de l'homme aux yeux d'or malgré l'odeur de sang qu'il trimballait sur lui comme s'il s'était battu. Ce soir-là, Samuel rencontra Stiles Stilinski et depuis il ne l'avait jamais quitté et ne comptait pas le faire. Même s'il savait qu'un jour, celui qui était devenu son père adoptif mourrait et le laisserait seul avec ses souvenirs.

Mr. Stilinski ? Samuel se tourna vers le professeur qui semblait légèrement inquiet.

Oui ! Répondit le jeune homme en bomba un peu le torse et lui fit un sourire pour chasser l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'homme.

Vous pouvez aller vous installer à côté de Mr McGregor…

Monsieur ! S'écria le fameux jeune homme en râlant. C'est la place de David, il …

Je me fiche de savoir à qui est cette place jeune homme, votre ami devrais déjà être là, je me ferais un plaisir d'être disponible pour lui samedi pendant sa retenue ! Coupa le professeur Hewitt, professeur d'histoire-géographie.

Et cela vous empêchera de déranger mon cours avec vos incessants bavardages. Finit l'homme en indiquant à Samuel qu'il pouvait y allez.

Marchant comme un condamné à mort, Samuel s'avança vers le jeune homme qui le fusillait du regard. Étrangement, il sentit comme une bouffée de chaleur le prendre au corps. Il ne comprenait pas la signification mais au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, le jeune homme effaça sa mauvaise humeur par un sourire presque charmeur. Il était vrai que le jeune humain était beau. Même presque à son goût. Enfin, il pourrait pas dire car le vampire était vierge et n'avait jamais expérimenté les plaisirs de la chair ou même les baisers.

Pourtant Théo lui avait expliqué à moitié et lui avait montré des pornos, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt dans ses vidéos vulgaire que visionnait son « oncle ». Braeden lui avait fait lire des livres. Passant du romantique fleur bleue au plus salace et même des romans BDSM. Il n'y avait encore trouvé aucun intérêts à ces lectures, même si certains étaient bien écrits. Noah lui avait fait un long monologue sur la protection et l'importance des contraceptifs mais Samuel était un vampire et ne pouvait donc pas contracter de maladies sexuellement transmissibles.

Stiles étant Stiles n'avait rien dit de particulier, seulement qu'il était là s'il avait besoin de parler. Samuel savait par Théo sa désastreuse histoire d'amour adolescent avec Derek Hale. Seulement le vampire savait que les deux hommes étaient liés. Sans connaître Derek hale, il sentait son essence diffuse tout autour de Stiles quand l'homme relâchait la pression et que les glyphes s'atténuaient.

Salut ! Moi c'est Nicklaus ! Samuel bugga un instant mais se rattrapa vite en entendant glousser une jeune fille derrière lui.

Il attrapa la main tendue et la serra vivement. La jeune fille derrière son siège ricana plus fortement pendant que le professeur commença son cours et jeta un regard vers sa direction.

Mlle Salinger, je vous fais rire ? Venez au tableau commencé, cela vous empêchera de dire ou faire des bêtises ! S'écria Mr Hewitt alors que sa voisine de derrière se leva et souffla.

Ça c'est Marion ! Chuchota Nicklaus à son oreille.

Un peu trop près à son goût car le vampire se sentit encore plus étrange. Ses poils s'hérissèrent et un frisson perturbant remonta du bas du dos jusqu'à sa nuque. Le vampire ressentit quelque chose que même humain, hormis au réveil, il n'avait jamais eu. Une érection. Une demi molle comme disait Théo. Il allait devoir en parler avec Stiles. Non pas Stiles, il ne pourrait pas s'exprimer correctement et parler de ça avec lui, s'était comme parler de sexe avec … son père, Stiles était son père. Samuel était très perturbé et ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation.

C'est ma meilleure amie ! Continua l'humain sans se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Et toi c'est quoi ton petit nom le beau gosse ?

Samuel se tourna vers Nicklaus et se rendit compte qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Le vampire se faisait draguer ouvertement par un jeune homme des plus délicieux. Il devait sortir d'ici, ses yeux se mirent à se contracter et sans le vouloir, ils prirent une teinte rouge sang quelques secondes. Le regard de son voisin s'assombrit un instant et reprit la jolie teinte verte. Seulement des petites étincelles se mirent à jouer avec la couleur et le vampire ne sut quoi faire.

J'attends toujours …

Samuel Stilinski ! Souffla d'une traite le vampire. S'était la première fois de son existence qu'un humain…

Il observa incrédule les yeux du garçon et s'aperçut que ses yeux virèrent au violet pendant un instant avant de revenir à leur couleur initiale. Humain pas vraiment. Sorcier plus que probable. Il fallait qu'il soit attiré par un sorcier dès sa première journée de cours sous couverture. Beacon Hills était un sacré bordel surnaturel. Mais un bordel sexy. 

**"-"**

Le médecin légiste ouvrit sa mallette et sortit son thermomètre. Essayant tant bien que mal de faire attention à ne pas contaminer les preuves alentour, il planta l'objet dans le corps froid du défunt. Il en avait vu des choses en 6 ans de mission mais ce que le tueur avait fait à ce pauvre gamin était une horreur.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas bu son café matinal et il était habitué aux cadavres, c'est pourquoi il avait choisi le métier et la spécialité « médicaux-légales » _(médecine légale)_. Les photos ne rendaient pas hommage au travail sadique du psychopathe qui s'en prenait aux adolescents de Beacon Hills.

Jeune homme d'environ 17 à 18 ans, taille un mètre quatre-vingts, soixante-dix kilos, en bonne santé, sportif je dirais par sa musculature, un gymnaste. Commenta Stiles dans son petit enregistreur. Quelqu'un a son identité ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il sentait les regards de certains membres des forces de l'ordre sur sa personne.

D'après la rigidité cadavérique. Il regarda son thermomètre. Et la température du corps, je dirais qu'il est mort entre 23h et 01h du matin, pour le reste je préfère ne pas faire de supposition, il faudra attendre les résultats de l'autopsie…

A-t-il été … ? Commença Isaac dont Stiles entendit le cœur partir en vrille.

Je te dirais ça après …

Les autres ont été …

_ Je sais ! Coupa doucement Stiles.

Être réveillé à six heures du matin par un Derek grognon au téléphone, lui annonçant qu'un nouveau cas de meurtre avait été retrouvé dans la forêt par un joggeur, n'était pas ce dont il avait rêvé. Et quel rêve nom de dieu.

Il s'appelle Conrad Stevens, âgé de 18 ans, élève de Beacon Hills High School ! Répondit Isaac en lui présentant la carte scolaire du jeune homme.

Isaac Lahey. Bon dieu qu'il était devenu encore plus grand et encore plus beau surtout dans son uniforme d'adjoint du shérif. Le jeune homme lui parlait mais Stiles voyait bien qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Une chose que Stiles ne pouvait décemment pas lui donner en public. Ce type était une machine à câlins quand il était adolescent et apparemment cela n'avait pas changé. Seulement le sorcier devait être professionnel et garder une certaine distance avec les membres de la meute Hale/McCall.

Il se leva et observa l'ensemble de la scène. Le jeune homme avait été pendu par les pieds avec une corde épaisse, à un arbre. Cloué contre le tronc avec un clou d'environ vingt centimètres de longueur et cinq centimètres de circonférence. Avant de l'avoir cloué, le meurtrier lui avait tranché la gorge et l'avait vidé de son sang. Le jeune homme avait agonisé en s'étouffant avec son propre liquide vital. Stiles pouvait voir la terreur dans les yeux vide du défunt.

Il pouvait sentir une forte magie aux alentours du corps. Il avait bien compris que cela ressemblait à un rituel mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver lequel c'était. Déjà dix victimes et aucune n'avait de liens hormis d'habiter à Beacon Hills. Seulement le nom de Stevens lui disait quelque chose, il allait devoir faire des recherches et rencontrer les parents à qui Derek devait annoncer la nouvelle.

Personne ne c'est inquiété de son absence, des nouvelles des parents ? Demanda Stiles tandis que Derek revint de sa voiture où il avait dû passer un coup de téléphone.

Ses parents le pensaient avec un ami à lui, Patrick Cormack. J'ai envoyé une patrouille chercher les parents et le jeune homme en question, ils devraient plus tarder à arriver au poste. Répondit le shérif.

Stiles se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Être scruté par Derek passait, mais avoir le regard d'Isaac en permanence sur lui ainsi que celui d'Erica et Malia cachées à quelques mètres de lui derrière un épais buisson à la limite de la dispute à voix basse, n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait appeler de discret. Il observa Derek froncer les sourcils et se masser le crâne. Les femmes étaient vraiment irrécupérables.

Les filles ? Chuchota Stiles en direction d'un buisson qui stoppa tout mouvement. Je vous promets que l'on discutera bientôt, mais pour le moment pouvez-vous faire un tour en forêt et vérifié si le tueur n'a pas laissé d'indices ? Stiles jeta un œil à Derek qui approuvait sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas de renfort du compté voisin malgré sa demande.

Il évitait probablement que trop d'attention se fasse ressentir. Stiles savait que Derek détestait les fédéraux depuis une affaire qui c'était passé trois ans auparavant. Malgré son éloignement, le sorcier n'avait put s'empêcher de garder un œil sur sa ville mais surtout sur Derek Hale.

Il savait ce qu'étaient devenu tous ses anciens amis. Jackson était devenu professeur de droit dans une grande université à Boston. Il s'était mis en couple avec Scott qui avait ouvert une boutique de comics à Beacon Hills, le sorcier trouvait stupide d'avoir abandonné ses études dans le milieu animalier mais il avait suivi son cœur et sa voie, s'il était heureux comme ça, s'était le plus important pour lui. Chacune des personnes qui composait la meute de Derek était un être à qui Stiles avait donnait une importance particulière.

Erica, la blonde sulfureuse du lycée était devenue une femme d'affaire coriace dans le milieu de la mode. Ouvrant des boutiques partout dans le monde sous le nom « Devil S » ce que Stiles trouvait presque ironique. Il savait que le « S » lui était destiné comme si la jeune femme voulait lui dire que malgré la distance et le silence du sorcier, elle pensait toujours à lui. Et pour le prouver, malgré son succès, la jeune femme était restée à Beacon Hills, d'où elle gérait avec sa collaboratrice, une ancienne amie du jeune homme, Kira Yukimura, alors qu'elles auraient pu aller dans une grande ville avec des bureaux superbes en haut de tours de verre pour dominer le monde. Mais la jeune femme avait préféré, avec l'accord de son binôme et de son mari, rester dans la ville qui lui avait tant donné mais aussi tant pris.

Il ne c'était pas étonné de savoir que la blonde s'était mariée avec son amour de jeunesse, Vernon Boyd, une armoire à glace black, devenu vétérinaire à la place de Scott. Mais il devait avouer que cela convenait parfaitement au géant de jais. Calme, posé, tempéré et toujours autant bavard, là Stiles faisait du sarcasme, car l'homme ne parlait que rarement, plus jeune, le sorcier pensait que Boyd était muet mais quand le géant parlait, Stiles se sentait presque serein tant sa voix l'apaisait.

Pour ce qui était de certains, il ne c'était pas étonné de leur chemin professionnel. Derek, Isaac et Aiden, le mari de Lydia, étaient devenus policiers. Qui de mieux placé qu'un loup garou dans la police pouvait trouver des indices et des preuves cachées. Les trois hommes l'observaient attentivement mais avec un degré différent. Isaac avec une pointe de frustration et d'envie. Derek stoïque mais la tension qui émanait de lui était plus que palpable. Il savait qu'il allait devoir mettre les points sur les « i » encore une fois pour qu'il évite les malentendus. Mais y avait-il encore des malentendus entre eux, il se savait connecté avec l'alpha et pourtant il avait envie de partir en courant. Et Aiden avait ce petit air suspicieux qu'il arborait déjà étant jeune. Il avait fait des recherches et s'étonnait de pas encore avoir aperçu le frère jumeau de l'homme au regard intrigué. Il demandera plus tard à Lydia s'il en a l'occasion. Pour l'instant il avait autre chose à faire.

Vous pouvez emmener le corps ! Déclara Stiles en se levant précautionneusement pour éviter de détériorer la scène de crime. Il savait que les officiers de police et son équipe avait fait le nécessaire mais quelque chose le troublait, il avait la désagréable sensation d'être épié et de manquer une chose.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Aiden en s'approchant de lui et reniflant doucement comme s'il avait senti une présence.

Non quelque chose ne va pas ! Répondit Stiles en regardant avec attention deux hommes de son équipe descendre le corps de l'arbre.

Sur les dernières scènes de crimes vous aviez trouvé un papier avec des symboles près du corps mais aujourd'hui rien et je n'aime pas ça. Grommela Stiles, sachant que les loups l'entendraient.

Pourtant nous avons fouillés les environs et certains de nos collègues ratissent un peu plus loin…

Attendez ! S'écria Stiles en faisant sursauter ses subalternes qui firent tomber le corps dans une bruit sourd de muscles ankylosé au sol.

Merde ! S'écria un des agents affolé par le corps qui était tombé.

Ne bougez plus ! Stiles s'approcha et d'un geste de la main, ouvrit doucement la mâchoire de la victime qui craqua sinistrement.

Il avait raison, quelque chose clochait et il comprit quoi en sortant un morceau de papier froissé, enfoncé dans la gorge du malheureux. Dépliant la feuille, il observa avec horreur le mot qui était inscrit dessus. Alors tout ça pour ça. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir, maintenant tout le monde était en danger comme il le pensait.

Sac ! Cria-t-il énervé en tendant le morceau de papier. Un agent lui ouvrit un petit sachet et Stiles laissa glisser ce qu'il tenait dans la main et se leva pour s'éloigner. Il savait que dans quelques secondes Derek grognerait et le sommerait de rester près de lui comme s'il ne pouvait pas se défendre seul.

Il enleva ses gants et sortit son smartphone pour envoyer un message. Bingo un grognement menaçant et …

Stiles … Près de moi et pas de discussion.

Stiles l'ignora superbement, rangeant son téléphone et marchant vers sa voiture pour partir au labo. Il sentit le regard brûlant de Derek dans son dos et étrangement c'est la présence d'Isaac qu'il constata à ses côtés.

Je n'ai pas besoin …

Peut-être bien, mais je ne désobéis pas à un ordre alors faudra t'y faire et comme ça on pourra discuter.

Stiles ne répondit pas et laissa le jeune officier de police s'engouffrer dans sa voiture quand il la déverrouilla. Il resta immobile un instant et se tourna vers Derek. Il éprouva un pincement au cœur en voyant l'expression blessée et un peu énervée de Derek face à son comportement. Mais comment lui dire avec tact qu'il n'était plus le jeune homme qu'il avait connu et qu'il a rejeté.

Maintenant il savait se défendre et utiliser ses pouvoirs pour combattre, il n'avait nullement besoin d'un preux chevalier pour défendre son honneur et son corps. Il était une arme à lui tout seul et pouvait détruire ses ennemis aussi rapidement et même plus rapidement qu'un loup garou. Il avait évolué et grandit, il avait changé pour lui, pour sa famille et un peu pour Derek. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'ancrèrent. Stiles fit briller ses yeux d'une lueur violette et Derek lui répondit automatiquement par son regard d'alpha.

Je suis fort ! Murmura Stiles en ne quittant pas des yeux celui qui était son âme sœur depuis leur naissance.

Je sais ! Répondit Derek dont les yeux reflétaient sa peine.

Stiles détourna le regard et entra dans la voiture. Il démarra et se mit en route en regardant une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur Derek Hale, la seule personne au monde pour laquelle il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter un instant. Et pourtant il avait envie de s'enfuir de peur de tomber dans ses bras, il voulait garder son indépendance et sa vie. Une vie qu'il était parvenu à construire presque sans attaches car il savait que Samuel, Théo ou Braeden pourraient s'en sortir tout seuls s'il venait à partir ou mourir.

Il repensa au mot sur le papier qu'il avait trouvé dans la gorge de la victime. Son nom dans un pentagramme renversé. C'était lui qui était visé depuis le début, le meurtrier avait fait des victimes pour l'attirer ici. Dix victimes pour attirer Stiles Stilinski dans la ville qui l'avait vu naître et qui sûrement le verrait mourir et peut être plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Oui ? répondit machinalement Stiles en sentant son portable vibrer. Le regard d'Isaac s'assombrit en écoutant le monologue de son interlocuteur.

Bien ! Rendez-vous dans mon bureau d'ici vingt minutes ! Stiles coupa le téléphone. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir avec moi ! Déclara énerver Stiles. Sa journée ne faisait qu'empirer, les ennuis s'amoncelaient depuis son arrivée.

Stiles enclencha la 4 ème et fonça sans se soucier des protestations du jeune homme.

 **"-"**

Stiles aurait du au moins le prévenir. Parce que là, il se retrouvait comme un con. Il aimait se faire remarquer mais pas à ce niveau. La chimère était dans un état d'excitation tel que s'il n'avait pas sa veste sur le devant de son pantalon, tous les professeurs de la salle pourraient admirer son érection plus que douloureuse. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son fantasme de jeunesse et son amour inavouable devant lui.

Cheveux court sur les côtés et légèrement long sur le dessus. Quelques mèches grises parsemaient les cheveux bruns de l'homme pour qui Théo avait eu un coup de foudre et dont le refus catégorique de l'accompagner au bal de promo l'avait conforté dans sa décision de partir de Beacon Hills. Ses yeux était toujours d'un bleu éclatant excepté qu'aujourd'hui il y avait moins de colère et de peur.

Celui qui était aujourd'hui professeur d'informatique, c'était encore plus étoffé question musculature et remplissait agréablement sa chemisette blanche, dont certains boutons menaçaient de se suicider. Son petit pantalon de ville se tendait à chaque pas qu'il faisait et ce postérieur ferme lui donnait le tournis.

Théo détourna le regard un instant et s'aperçut que la directrice de l'établissement lui parlait.

Excusez-moi Mme Martin, je n'ai pas …

J'ai bien remarqué ! Coupa Lydia en avançant dans la salle des professeurs. Mesdames messieurs ! Demanda Lydia en attirant l'attention des dix personnes présentes.

Je voudrais vous présenter, même si certains le connaissent ici, Mr Théophile Raeken, nouvel assistant du professeur Finstock, qui je vous le rappelle part en pré-retraite ce mois ci pour cause de blessure à la jambe et je rappelle par la même occasion que je souhaite trouver les élèves qui se sont amusés à mettre des billes dans son bureau et cela rapidement.

Théo croisa le regard de Liam et sut qu'il avait déjà sentit sa présence mais qu'il l'ignorait complètement. Il se sentit quelque peu peiné par son comportement. S'il jouait à ça pour être partit sans donner de nouvelles, c'était entièrement sa faute.

Je voudrais vous présentez les professeurs avec qui vous aurez des relations de travail.

Théo compris parfaitement le terme des mots choisit de Lydia. Elle était une des rares personnes à connaître le secret de Théo et Liam. Leur relation cachée pendant le lycée alors que Liam sortait avec sa rivale, la furie Hayden Romero.

Alors qu'il serrait des mains et faisait connaissance avec les différents professeurs, Théo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine gêne quant aux regards de Liam posé sur sa personne. Il jurait que le professeur d'informatique lorgnait sur son fessier. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais son pantalon en lin moulant ne dévoilait presque rien de son anatomie. Peut-être que Liam regretterait de l'avoir éconduit comme un malpropre avant le bal de fin d'année, alors que la chimère, à l'époque simple loup garou lui avouait ses sentiments. Ils avaient juré de juste prendre du plaisir entre (amis?) et de ne jamais éprouvé autre chose, mais quand les sentiments s'en mêle on n'y peut rien.

SLG, 7PM. Souffla Liam en passant à ses côtés et sortit de la salle sans un autre regard.

Théo souffla et se souvenait de leur code perso pour leur petites gâteries cachées. Rendez-vous Sous Les Gradins à 19h. Les choses allaient reprendre où elles en étaient ou le professeur voulait des explications. Théo ne savait pas s'il devait y allez ou carrément ruer dans les brancards du beau brun. Il devait avoir des conseils et la seule personne qui lui en donnait était en Uruguay. Bordel pourquoi Braeden n'était pas encore revenue ?

 **"-"**

Monsieur le président ! Salua la jeune femme mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements d'apparat.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas revoir le président des états unis dans la tenue qu'elle portait quelques heures plutôt. Cela ne se faisait pas de voir le chef d'état en tenue camouflage portant sur le rouge sang de ses ennemis plus que la couleur d'origine du vêtement. Mais marcher avec ses horreurs de dix centimètres avec une robe tailleur arrivant sous les genoux de couleur grise, échancrée sur le côté n'était pas non plus sa tasse de thé.

Braeden ? Sérieusement ? Demanda le président qui s'installa dans son siège face à la métisse.

Vous êtes le …

Ton père, jeune fille, je suis ton père alors évitons tout le cérémonial ?

La jeune femme souffla dépitée et savait pourtant que c'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'elle venait discrètement voir son père qui était quand même le président des états unis d'Amérique.

D'accord ! Bonjour papa ! Souffla-t-elle en lui souriant. Elle aimait ces petits moments discrets qu'il partageait. Où est maman aujourd'hui ?

Elle s'occupe d'une journée caritative pour les enfants atteints de l'ostéogenèse imparfaite. Lui répondit l'homme en souriant.

La mercenaire lui sourit en retour. Sa mère était une des femmes les plus extraordinaire qu'elle connaissait. Quand elle saurait que sa fille est venue et qu'elle n'était pas là, son père allait se faire souffler dans les bronches. Malheureusement Braeden ne savait jamais quand elle passait, ni combien de temps elle restait, généralement elle se posait quelques heures avec sa famille et disparaissait pendant des mois. Elle envoyait une carte pour les anniversaires et des cadeaux pour ses deux sœurs cadettes. Une bouteille de vin rare pour son père à Noël et une broche artisanale mais coûtant bonbon pour sa mère.

Première fille de Barack et Michelle Obama, elle mourut à l'âge de 15 ans officiellement dans un accident de voiture. Seulement la vérité en était tout autre. Elle avait bien eut un accident de voiture et était bien morte durant le drame, seulement un scientifique un peu zélé en avait fait son projet de création d'humain modifié génétiquement sans savoir qui elle était. Elle fut la réussite d'une expérience qui coûta la vie à de nombreuses personnes volontaires mais innocentes.

Quand l'homme qui n'était que professeur à l'époque revit sa fille vivante, il crut devenir fou. Elle resta malgré tout dans l'ombre et ne refit jamais surface aux yeux du monde. Celui qui était président des états unis, garda le secret ainsi que sa famille mais fut mis dans la confidence bien plus tard par Stiles d'un monde caché aux yeux du monde mais bien réel.

Comment vont Malia et Natasha ?

Tes sœurs vont bien même si elles s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi comme ta mère et moi d'ailleurs.

Tout va bien ! même si je sens que le vent tourne…

Une vibration lui coupa la parole, elle savait que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencés. Sortant son téléphone, elle lut le simple texto et se leva rapidement.

Une urgence je suppose ?

Désolé papa ! Braeden aurait voulu rester plus longtemps mais les choses dégénéraient à Beacon Hills.

La prochaine fois emmène donc Stiles et venez manger dans notre maison de campagne cela fera très plaisir à ta mère.

Braeden lui promit et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Avant qu'elle ne sorte du petit bureau, son père lui fit promettre autre chose. Une chose qu'elle préférait éviter mais qui sûrement allait devoir se passer vu les ennuis qui assombrissaient le ciel de Stiles.

Elle sortit, salua les deux Djinns qui étaient postés devant la porte et s'engouffra dans les couloirs de la maison blanche, se mêlant à la population locale. Elle devait se dépêcher, un avion l'attendait direction boston puis un hélicoptère l'emmènerait à Beacon Hills.


	7. Chapter 06

_Hello hello hello, désolé pour le retard sur cette fiction mais ma bêta a eu quelques ennuis de temps et de boulot donc je vous livre tous les chapitres manquants sans corrections alors soyez indulgents et dès que je les ai corrigés je les reposte._

06

Samuel se sentait partagé par cette première matinée de cours. Il était attiré par se Zébulon blond aux yeux vert gris avec un corps de dieu grecque mais d'un autre coté il avait l'affreux sentiment d'être observé en permanence.

Installé sur une table en bois à l'extérieur du lycée, il profita de la pause déjeuner pour savourer le délicieux sandwich au pastrami sauce pesto que Mme H lui avait confectionné. Poussant un long soupir de plaisir, il ne remarqua pas les quatre personnes qui s'étaient figé à un mètre de lui.

Si seulement s'était pour moi ! S'écria la voix du Zébulon faisant sursauter le vampire.

Il avala de travers son morceau de sandwich et s'étouffa. Une main large et virile lui tapa dans le dos, l'aidant à remettre de l'ordre dans sa respiration. Il déglutit et rencontra le sourire chaleureux de la main virile. Le deuxième garçon se présenta et s'excusa du comportement outrancier de son ami Nicklaus. Il rencontrait enfin le fameux David qui n'avait rien à enviait au Zébulon. Mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt-dix à peu près, une stature de joueur de football américain, des yeux noir jais pétillant de malice et des cheveux brun long arrivant en dessous des épaules.

Outrancier ? David on ne parle plus comme ça depuis des générations ! S'amusa celle qui s'était retrouvé au tableau dès le début du cours.

Marion ? C'est ça ? Demanda Samuel en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard brulant de Nicklaus.

Exact et voici ma petite amie Cléo ! Présenta-t-elle. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en totale opposé mais se compléter parfaitement physiquement, enfin presque.

Marion était du style fashion victime, la parfaite tenue de Barbie mais en gris avec un maquillage parfait et des cheveux roux attaché, remonté en queue de cheval. Tandis que Cléo était une jeune femme habillait simplement d'un jean troué avec une chemise blanche dont le devant était attaché en nœud. Sa chevelure lui faisait pensait aux stars coréenne, rasé sur le côté et dont la longueur au-dessus lui arrivait aux épaules. Un maquillage léger correspondait au sourire franc qu'elle abordait depuis son arrivée.

Enchanté Cléo, Marion et David ! Répondit Samuel en leur serrant la main, Marion pour sa part lui fit la bise, il en rougit, c'est la première dois que quelqu'un était autant familier avec lui depuis longtemps.

Il se sentait pour la première hormis avec sa famille, étrangement bien, presque a sa place et pourtant il ne les connaissait pas et ne les reverraient surement jamais après sa mission. Peut-être que Stiles changera d'avis avant la fin. Qui sait peut-être que cette fois ci, il pourrait se faire des amis de son âge. D'un autre côté, sa longévité l'empêcherait-il d'entamé une relation amicale ou sentimentale autre que des vampires ou des loups-garous. Des loups garous ?

Il pencha la tête et huma l'air. Leurs quatre fragrances lui parvinrent et le jeune vampire comprit qu'aucuns n'étaient vraiment humains.

Tu sais que c'est mal poli de renifler les gens comme ça ? Questionna Marion en souriant amusé. Pour information, Nicklaus et moi sommes des sorciers, Cléo est une louve garou et David est un Naga **(9)**.

Désolé ! S'écria confus Samuel. D'habitude je … Il se stoppa net. Il avait failli parler de ses missions et de l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs.

D'habitude ? Demanda intéresser Cléo qui s'installa à ses cotes sur la table en sortant son déjeuner.

Euh !

Non dis rien ! Retorqua Marion en écartant les jambes de sa petite amie et s'installa sur le banc. On a compris que tu étais un être mystérieux, c'est l'effet que font les vampires dans toutes les communautés, que veux-tu tout le monde à regarder au moins une fois cette horreur de Twilight !

Beurk ! fit humoristiquement David en s'installant à terre face à eux.

Twilight ? Samuel ne comprenait pas la référence ni même ce qu'était « Twilight ».

Attend, tu déconnes ? Demanda Marion. Non c'est vrai que ce film ne marque pas les esprits… non je deconne j'en ai fait des cauchemars.

Je … Je ne me souviens pas ! Et s'était vrai, Samuel ne se souvenait pas grand-chose de sa vie précédente, celle de l'humain, alors ce souvenir d'un film.

Il ne regrettait pas sa vie d'avant. Enfin pas souvent. Seulement quelquefois, Stiles et les autres parlaient de films, de séries ou de musique et Samuel se sentait largué car aucuns souvenirs ne remontaient à la surface. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il aimait tel ou tel chanson ou qu'un certain acteur était mieux que l'autre, débattre ou tranché entre Stiles et Theo, mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas et souvent il se sentait exclu même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors c'est vrai ? Demanda Nicklaus qui s'était rapprochait et dont le regard était empreint de tristesse. Pourquoi était-il triste et qu'est ce qui était vrai.

J'ai lu dans un grimoire de ma grand-mère que les vampires perdaient la plupart des souvenirs lié à leurs anciennes vies pour ne se consacrer qu'a la nouvelle. Leurs souvenirs sont attachés à leur âme et en la perdant ils se séparent des accroches du passé.

Samuel pouvait sentir l'envie qu'avait le jeune homme de s'approchait et de faire un geste agréable mais le vampire ne lui en donna pas l'occasion.

D'après mon oncle qui a fait des recherches, c'est ce qui se passe même si beaucoup ont pu garder leurs souvenirs car c'est de leur propre choix qu'ils sont devenus vampire…

Attend, tu n'as pas …

Non ! Coupa Samuel plus du tout à l'aise avec la conversation mais surtout par deux silhouettes qui se rapprochaient d'eux.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il n'avait aucune chance de battre deux dragonneaux mais il pouvait quand même se défendre pour que ses quatre amis puissent s'échapper. D'une poussée de jambe, il sauta et atterri quelques mètres d'eux en position défensive.

Mais …

Un pas de plus et je vous jure que dragonneaux ou pas, je vous déchire. Votre présence n'est pas acceptée ici…

Sur ordre de Seigneur Lord Magnus Henry Marcus Meignan, Grand Dragon et Maitre du Haut commandement de contrôle des créatures magique et paranormal, vous devez nous accompagnez, vous et vos amis ici présents.

Samuel n'aimait pas être vulgaire, mais il était dans la merde. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire et emmener ses nouveaux amis auprès du grand trou du cul dragonique.

Je passe un appel et je viens avec…

Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Grogna un des sbires de l'abruti haut gradé.

Vous non plus ! Grogna plus fort la voix de son sauveur. Ranger immédiatement vos crocs de bébés dragons ou je coupe les couilles.

Toujours dans la finesse pensa Samuel en voyant débarquer Theo qui n'avait plus son sourire habituel.

Vous débarquer ici sans y être invité et sans vous êtes présenté, vous vous montrez à des inconnus qui pourrait être des humains et que vous mêlez à une enquête déléguée par le BIPM, vous violez une vingtaine d'accord et de règles, je pense que je pourrais vous faire enfermer à vie dans un cachot dédié aux vampires affamés, il parait qu'ils adorent votre sang.

Les deux boulets se regardèrent étonner et reculèrent de quelques pas. Theo qui s'était positionné aux cotes de Samuel se tourna vers les quatre créatures qui étaient resté en arrière et observé avec attention mais effrayé par ce qui se déroulaient devant eux.

Salut les jeunes ! Moi c'est Theo votre nouveau professeur de Sport et accessoirement l'oncle de Samuel, c'est un chouette gars alors faites attention lui… Sorcier… Sorcière… Louve garou… Naga ? Je pensais qu'il n'en restait plus dans la région, intéressant ! S'exclama Theo faisait une sorte d'inventaire à voix haute de ses amis.

Un joli couple de lesbienne Sorcière-louve, pas mal comme combinaison, un Naga hetero et un sorcier qui dévore ton fessier Samuel…

Pitié ! Souffla le vampire qui rougit de honte… Enfin s'il le pouvait mais par en croire les ricanements derrière lui, Nicklaus devait être rouge pivoine d'avoir été pris en flague.

Bon ce n'est pas tout mais que nous voulez-vous ? reprit la chimère en se tournant à nouveau vers les bébés dragons.

Le vampire Samuel Stilinski, la chimère Théophile Raeken Stilinski, la mercenaire Braeden et le sorcier Stiles Stilinski. Déclara d'une voix grave mais ennuyeuse au point d'endormir Samuel qui bailla sans même poser sa main sur sa bouche pour leur montrer son évident manque d'attention.

Et nous devons emmener les quatre là ! Déclara le deuxième en pointant son doigt griffu vers ses amis qui suffoquèrent un instant.

Samuel se remis en position de défense prêt à attaquer quiconque s'approcherait d'eux. Theo posa une main sur son épaule en signe de calme.

Je déclare, moi Théophile Raeken Stilinski, qu'à partir de cet instant, Nicklaus McGregor, Marion Salinger, Cléo Santos et David White sont sous ma protection, donc celle de Stiles Stilinski et de Caëris Astrid, si par malheur ils leurs arrivaient quoi que soit à partir d'aujourd'hui j'en serait le seul responsable et devrait en assumer les conséquences…

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla Samuel qui venait de comprendre les paroles de son oncle. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, seul Stiles le pouvait car il pouvait annuler ce genre d'engagement.

Je le fais parce qu'ils sont important Samuel et que s'ils avaient un pepin à cause de nous, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais… Toi non plus d'ailleurs !

Engagement accepté ! S'écria un des dragons, maintenant venez !

Samuel se tourna vers ses quatre nouveaux compagnons de galères, il s'excusa doucement mais reçu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru.

Tu rigoles ! S'écria Marion. Je vais vivre une aventure extraordinaire. Lui dit-elle en souriant en marchant rapidement pour rejoindre Theo. Cléo la suivit avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme, David souffla de dépit mais suivit presque à contrecœur et Nicklaus s'arrêta à ses cotes.

La seule chose de bien dans cette histoire c'est que je vais pouvoir apprendre à te connaitre, la mauvaise c'est que vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous engagez avec Marion, je suis désolé pour vous.

Samuel le regarda se mettre en marche et haussait les épaules comme si emmenez Marion annonçait la fin du monde. Il avait l'impression que le monde tournait pas rond. Qu'il tournait complétement à l'envers. Comment ils allaient annoncer a des parents qu'il allait devoir embarquer leurs enfants et en faire des machines de guerre. Il eut la sensation que Nicklaus n'avait pas mentit en voyant Marion asticoter un des dragons avec des question bizarres suivit par Théophile qui tentait de la faire taire.

Ouais le monde était foutu.

 **"-"**

Stiles ne savait pas comment digérer les informations qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il devait être fier ou complètement hors de lui mais d'une certaine façon il respectait la décision de Theo, il savait aussi que trois options s'offraient à eux.  
Premièrement Caëris allait tous les tuer de rage.  
Deuxième option Stiles allait devoir agrandir la maison et s'occupait de gérer une nouvelle équipe qui serait sous la supervision de son demi-frère.  
Ou troisième option, quand Stiles repartirait après sa mission, Theo allait restait à Beacon Hills et s'occupait de quatre adolescents, dont un qui ne lâchait pas son fils du regard. Ils allaient devoir avoir une discussion qu'il redoutait depuis un moment connaissant l'expérience amoureuse de Samuel et les conseils débiles de la chimère. Heureusement qu'il y avait une femme dans leur groupe, cela serait plus facile avec elle-même si la relation humaine n'était pas son fort.

Il se tourna vers sa boss qui fulminait en regardant les quatre nouvelles créatures qui se tenait derrière Theo et Samuel, qui tentaient d'expliquer la situation alors qu'Anyaméa tapait sur sa tablette a la recherche de quelque chose. Plus loin derrière sa bête noire attendait patiemment avec un sourire sardonique qui ne lui plaisait guère entourer de trois mini dragons dopés aux stéroïdes qui l'entourait.

Sa simple présence remontait des souvenirs plutôt déplaisant pour Stiles. Il savait qu'il plaisait au dragon et que l'éconduire n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Il gardait en mémoire sa menace à peine voilée de lui prendre ce qu'il possédait pour le contraindre à lui demander grâce et abdiquer afin de l'avoir rien que pour lui.

Lord Meignan n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler de laidron. Au contraire, le dragon était un homme plutôt beau, même superbe avec ses yeux jaune orangé presque transparent, sa bouche fine qui appelait aux baisers sensuels, des cheveux brun long tombant en cascade sur ses épaules qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, de larges épaules, un torse bien développer et des abdos finement dessinés. Il avait aussi un fessier musclé et ferme et de longue jambes musclés et d'après les souvenirs qu'il avait eu d'une certaine soirée qu'il aurait préféré oublier, un caleçon dont l'intérieur ferait rougir plus d'un, même Theo qui en avait vu dans sa vie.

Pourtant le dragon possédait un caractère insupportable et irascible. Etant une créature des plus puissante et respecté, il se croyait tout permis et il n'aimait pas que l'on lui dise non. Stiles n'était pas un moine et avait lui aussi son nombre de conquêtes, mais il ne voulait pas devenir le favori d'un dragon et être un jouet. Il aimait son indépendance et sa liberté. Surtout il était marqué par un loup qui bouillait littéralement derrière la porte de son grand bureau.

Sentant le regard plus qu'insistant du maitre dragon, Stiles s'éloigna légèrement et Noah qui n'avait rien dit, ni fait jusqu'à présent se mit en travers de son champ de vision. Il sentit la colère froide e soudaine du dragon parvenir jusqu'à lui, pourtant l'homme ne montrait rien, son visage impassible ne dévoilait rien de ses sentiments, seul sa colère se fit ressentir par vague ce qui gêna Caëris et les personnes présentes.

Meignan range ta puissance tu m'indisposes ! Claqua la chef vampire qui fusillait toujours du regard Theo.

Un peu de respect ma chère…

Tu veux vraiment parler de respect ? S'énerva le vampire en se tournant vers lui. Parce qu'ici, il n'y a qu'une personne qui manque de respect c'est bien toi. Continua-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui les mains sur les hanches signe qu'elle n'était pas du tout contente de la situation.

Stiles les observa s'affrontaient du regard en priant pour que Derek ne rentre pas dans la pièce furieuse d'être mis à l'écart de la discussion. Il avait vu rentrer dans la pièce son fils, Theo accompagné de quatre jeunes. Il avait entraperçu Lord Meignan, et ses trois boulets et enfin Caëris et Anyaméa alors que Stiles était déjà dans la pièce avec Noah. Manqué plus que Braeden et tout le monde était là, mais il n'avait pas de nouvelles et commençait à s'inquiéter.

Si je puis me permettre Mme Astrid ? Demanda Noah. Toujours courtois, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, une voit posé et calme et pourtant Stiles pouvait sentir l'envie profonde de Noah de mettre son poing dans la gueule du dragon.

Oui Noah, Qu'y a-t-il ?

Mr Meignan a oublié quelques petites choses en venant ici !

Qu'ai-je oublié et qui êtes-vous pour vous permettre ce genre de remise en ques…

Sachez Mr Meignan que je ne réponds seulement à Mr Stilinski junior, et que si par malheur vous le faisiez du mal, il se pourrait bien que je sois dans l'obligation de vous exécutez…

Noah ! Souffla Caëris dépité par le comportement de cette mauvaise troupe qui était la plus efficace de son bureau.

Oui Mme, veuillez m'excusez, je reprends donc, Mr Meignan vous êtes sur un territoire que ne vous appartient pas, il est occupé par la meute Hale et la meute McCall qui cohabite pacifiquement, qu'en arrivant et même avant, vous auriez dû vous annoncer puis qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une affaire officielle sinon Mlle Caëris aurait été averti et Mr Stiles aussi. Commença Noah. Stiles était abasourdi, il savait Noah protecteur mais de là à remettre en question la venue d'un haut placé au commandement du contrôle, il était culotté le monsieur.

Ensuite vous avez enfreint énormément de règles et de lois de votre administration…

Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous ne manquez pas de culot de …

Je n'ai pas fini ! Coupa d'une voix grave et sèche Noah furieux. Vous venez, par votre venu et celle de vos chiens de garde, de mettre en péril une mission crédité par le secteur de la brigade d'intervention para-magique, ce qui est punissable par les lois que vous mettaient en pratique. Noah se tourna vers les quatre jeunes qui se retrouvaient embarquer dans cette histoire et leur sourit.

Stiles était admiratif face à ce père qui malgré son amnésie, rester une figure paternelle pour beaucoup de monde. Il était sûr que Noah pourrait encore beaucoup lui apprendre. Surtout que Stiles ne savait pas combien de temps son sort faisait effet. Cela faisait bientôt 8 ans et il ne trouvait pas de faille dans le souhait qu'il avait formuler. Secouant la tête, il observa les quatre jeunes sourire en retour à Noah. Ils avaient l'air un peu soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un a leur côté. En y pensant c'est Mme H qui allait être contente, de nouveaux venus allait lui donner du travail supplémentaire et de nouvelles raisons de cuisiné.

Vous venez d'impliquer dans notre mission quatre jeunes a qui nous allons devoir expliquer à leurs parents, qu'ils vont devenir des agents parce que deux dragonneaux ont voulu les embarquer de force et contre leurs grés avec un élève qu'ils venaient de rencontrer. Noah se tourna ensuite vers Stiles.

Et pour finir, vous interrompez une enquête importante…

Je pense que j'ai compris mais je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous…

Non je vous l'accorde, alors je pense que je vais simplement faire appel à Mlle Maelys Drakôna Kalys Vervadlag et voir ce qu'elle en pense…

Vous connaissez la… Stiles observa Lord Meignan approchait l'apoplexie, Stiles ne savait pas qui était cette femme, c'est la première fois qu'il entendait parlée d'elle et au vu du visage choqué de sa bosse, elle devait être encore plus haut gradé que le dragon et plus important ou puissante.

Mais qui pouvait faire peur à ce point au dragon ? Qui était cette femme ? Stiles avait encore plus de question à poser à son père et cela le déranger car il avait peur de connaitre les réponses. Il se tourna vers Anyaméa qui fondit presque sur place, elle était si connue que ça cette Maelys quelque chose ?

Vous bluffez …

Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui bluffe ? Demanda calmement Noah en sortant son téléphone portable pour le déverrouiller.

Bien vous avez gagné Mr Noah ! Je vois que j'ai affaire à quelqu'un d'intelligent et puissant même si je ne vous connais pas, alors je vais repartir d'où je suis venu mais sachez qu'un jour ou l'autre, j'aurais ce que je désire. Claquant des doigts, le dragon avança et ses trois bulldogs le suivirent.

Passant à côté de Stiles, l'homme lui fit un clin d'œil et savait pourquoi il était venu ici sans se faire annoncer. Lui et toujours lui. Le dragon était venu pour lui dans le veine espoir de lui faire une surprise et tenter encore sa chance. Mais surtout aussi pour Derek Hale. Le dragon connaissait l'existence de Derek et le lien qui les unissaient, lui et Stiles. Le sorcier allait devoir bataillait dur pour éloigner Derek du dragon mais aussi de lui-même. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'embraquer l'alpha dans une merde de domination masculine, même si Derek était le parfait exemple de macho virile qui serait capable de confondre en duel le dragon pour savoir qui avait la plus grosse.

Alors que le dragon s'en alla, Theo siffla d'admiration et Samuel fit de petits applaudissements car les dragons aussi avait l'oreille fine. Caëris s'apprêta à demander quelque chose quand une tornade brune accompagné de son fidèle écuyer a boucle d'or entra dans le bureau et fusilla du regard toutes les personnes présentes.

Isaac ! Souffla Stiles. Je t'avais demandé une seule chose…

Tu crois que c'est facile de l'empêcher de rentrer, l'autre taré lui a dit quelque chose à l'oreille que je n'ai pas …

JAMAIS ! Rugit Derek furieux par une chose que Stiles ignorait.

Du calme …

Même pas en rêve il te touche…

LA FERME ! Cria Stiles a son intention. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un sache la vérité dans cette pièce ou alors ils allaient déclencher une guerre qu'ils allaient perdre d'avance. Première chose ! Samuel emmène tes quatre amis à la maison, nous allons, Caëris et moi contacter leur parents…

On en a pas ! Souffla douloureusement Nicklaus en serrant la main de Marion fortement.

La poitrine de Stiles se comprima brutalement et jeta un œil à Theo. Il venait de comprendre le geste de son frère. Il regardant bien la position des jeunes, Stiles comprit qu'ils étaient tous orphelins. Debout dans une posture droite mais méfiante, les uns serres contre les autres, épaules contre épaules, comme s'ils étaient eux contre le reste du monde.

Bien, Theo et Samuel ramenaient nos quatre nouveaux pensionnaires, je vais m'arranger avec les administrations humaines, Caëris m'aidera…

Anyaméa s'en occupe déjà ! Coupa-t-elle alors sa secrétaire sortit de la pièce, le téléphone sur l'oreille.

Une chose de bien, Noah tu restes avec moi et notre boss…

Je ne compte pas …

Et Derek tu restes là mais je prierais Isaac de sortir et d'aller en salle d'autopsie, je pense que mon assistant a des résultats de prélèvement à te donner !

Mais …

S'il te plait !

Isaac sortit à son tour sous le regard de Stiles qui s'en voulait de l'exclure mais des informations qui allaient être partagé dans cette pièce étaient sensible. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Nagas **(9)** : Les Nagas ressemblent à des sirènes : hybrides entre un serpent et un être humanoïde qui se concrétise par un buste et une tète humanoïde, par une terminaison en queue de de serpent ainsi que de écailles en guise de peau. Ils disposent de branchies et de nageoires qui leur permet de devenir amphibie. Les males se distinguent par une ossature assez imposante.


	8. Chapter 07

Stiles était plus qu'épuisé de devoir déjà batailler avec ses sentiments pour Derek. Tenter de discuter avec un Alpha qui vous a marqué comme compagnon pendant votre adolescence et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait jamais approcher le haut gradé Dragon n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Heureusement que Caëris et John avait joué sur la corde sensible des sentiments a peine voilé de Derek pour un certain agent spécial, Derek avait abdiqué mais Stiles savait pertinemment que cela n'était pas fini et que le dragon reviendrait sur le tapis en temps et en heure.

En ce qui concerné Mlle Maelys Drakôna Kalys Vervadlag, John leur expliqua qu'il avait découvert en farfouillant dans les dossiers internes de la BPIM, que cette jeune femme était l'ex-femme du dragon et qu'elle avait plus de pouvoir que lui. Etant une reine dragonique, la femme dont personne ne connaissait l'âge exact, était d'une douceur fabuleuse. Seulement ses colères était rare mais dévastatrice. Il avait découvert aussi qu'elle avait un dent, ou plutôt un croc contre son ex-mari du a ses infidélités masculine bien qu'elle n'ait rien contre l'homosexualité, qui exister depuis le début des temps comme elle aimait si bien le dire. Sa cours était composé en majorité de dragon et créatures LGBT+.

Après avoir réussi à envoyer Derek auprès de ses louveteaux, Caëris pris congé son tour avec sa secrétaire qui leur avait annoncer qu'elle avait engagé des procédures pour intégrer les quatre nouvelles créatures dans son équipe. Elle lui assura que cela ne serait pas long mais que Stiles devrait d'abord les avoir sous son commandement avant que Theo ne puisse en faire quoi que ce soit.

Se retrouvant seul avec John, Stiles s'était installé à son bureau et observa son père quelques instant. Cet homme le perturbait autant qu'il l'admirait. Il ne savait jamais si ces interventions étaient dû aux souvenirs de son passé ou s'il avait vraiment fait des recherches. Il se souvient encore aujourd'hui, des nombreuses heures que le jeune homme avait passé devant son ordinateur, a tenté d'expliquer le fonctionnement d'internet et des recherches en ligne.

Son père était un homme qui aimait lire et ses recherches, il les faisait généralement dans des bouquins. Il avait un adjoint qui fait la partie informatique pour lui. John traité les ordinateur comme des suspects ou des suppôts de Satan, il avait en horreur la technologie, hormis son portable qui datait de mathusalem, offert par Claudia pour qu'il puisse être joignable à tout moment.

Stiles envoya John à la maison, prendre la température. Il redouté de rentrer et de retrouver encore plus de monde qu'il n'y avait déjà. Quatre adolescents en plus. Enfin des presque adulte mais ça faisait quatre personnes en plus.

Pour se vider la tête, le jeune homme passa son après-midi sur le tableau blanc qu'il avait demandé au compté pour son enquête. Recoupant les données qu'il avait obtenu avec celles des précédant meurtres, cherchant à combler les vides qui exaspéré l'agent. Il étudia les preuves accumulés jusqu'ici et les analysa une à une.

A la fin de la journée, Stiles observa avec satisfaction le tableau qui commençait à prendre forme mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour lui, il savait que cette enquête serait plus longue qu'il ne le pensait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait découvert qu'il était visé et que le tueur avait tout fait pour le faire revenir ici. Mais dans quel but ? Quel était l'intérêt du tueur ? Combien y en avait-il ? parce qu'une personne seul n'aurait jamais pu pendre tous les jeunes hommes ! Certains étaient plutôt massif comme adolescents ! Sentant qu'il commençait à s'énerver face à des questions sans réponses, il décida de rentrer. Et surtout il avait envie d'une cigarette.

Enlevant sa veste, il passa devant son miroir et refit son chignon. Il observa amuser une de ses glyphes brillait comme un soleil en pleine. Le glyphe lui signala que Derek n'était pas loin à le stalker. Trop prévisible cet homme. Il ricana amuser, retourna son bureau, prit sa sacoche, des documents, sa veste et sortit de son bureau après avoir éteint la lumière.

Passant devant la salle d'autopsie, Stiles salua le jeune homme que lui avait attribué le compter pour l'aider dans son enquête, et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Un sourire franc lui répondit. Seulement un petit pincement au cœur le tirailla quelques instant puis disparut.

Stiles souffla doucement en sortant du poste de police après avoir dû rester à discuter une petite demi-heure avec des personnes qu'il n'avait pas revues depuis des années. Il leur avait promis qu'il discuterait plus longuement dans les prochains jours mais que du monde l'attendait chez lui.

Tu comptes me suivre longtemps ? Demanda-t-il a Derek qui semblait surpris de le savoir découvert.

Je te signale que tu me suis depuis bien une heure et que je peux te sentir grâce à ça ! Continua Stiles en montrant une petite morsure presque invisible a l'œil nu.

Je te prote…

Je n'ai besoin d'aucunes protections ! Coupa Stiles furieux d'être encore pris pour un adolescent fragile. Je n'en ai plus besoin depuis que tu m'as abandonné…

Stiles ! S'il te …

Pas le temps avec tes états d'âmes, mon chauffeur est arrivé.

Stiles passant devant le loup et sentit son estomac se tordre devant son visage. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal et croire qu'il pouvait encore espérait quoi que soit de sa part. Encore moins du pardon. Il avait une vie maintenant. Une famille. Une meute comme le disait si bien Theo. Il savait que quelque chose manqué à sa vie, mais comment lui refaire confiance ? Comment oublier le mal qu'il lui a fait ? Comment oublier toutes ses larmes et ses nuits d'insomnies à chercher une chaleur qui ne vous enveloppera plus jamais ?

S'arrêtant dans la voiture qui attendait patiemment sa venue, il toqua au carreau qui s'ouvrit.

Je ne monte pas en voiture avec des inconnus avant d'avoir vu les bonbons !

Un bruit caractériel de papier froissé ou se mêlé une délicieuse odeur de bonbons qu'il affectionner tant le fit sourire. La portière se déverrouilla, s'ouvrit et dévoila une Braeden tenait un gros sachet de confiserie qu'il n'avait gouté que rarement.

Tu es passé voir ta famille !

Le regard de la mercenaire lui suffit comme réponse, il s'installa et jetant un œil à Derek qui le fixer intensément. La jeune femme démarra en trombe et sortit du parking sans se soucier du regard que lui poser l'alpha de la ville. Stiles pouvait sentir que sa mercenaire n'avait qu'une seule envie. Le dépecer vivant ou le faire souffrir au possible.

 **"-"**

Resté seul devant la maison depuis une bonne demi-heure, l'agent très spécial Stilinski réfléchissait à la conduite à adopter avec ses nouveaux résidents mais aussi collègues. Enfin ils n'étaient que des gosses, certes avec un certain potentiel magique mais des gosses quand même. Il savait que la réaction de Theo avait été la bonne, il aurait fait exactement la même chose. Stiles ne savait pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle population qu'il allait devoir entrainer et superviser. Il avait besoin d'aide, d'informations et mais il avait surtout besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et peut être d'un câlin.

Stiles leva les yeux, se sentant observer. Il allait envoyer bouler la personne qui l'épier mais se ravisa en voyant son demi-frère la tête basse et le regard fuyant. Courageux et téméraire mais aussi perdu que lui. Il avait un don dans la famille pour se foutre dans les emmerdes sans le vouloir.

Ecoute Stiles, je …

Je suis fier de toi ! Coupa Stiles en lui disant la stricte vérité. Je suis fier de toi mais je ne sais pas comment gérer autant de monde à la fois…

Tu arrives bien à nous gérer « nous » ! Blagua la chimère pour détendre l'atmosphère mais qui savait bien ce que voulait dire Stiles.

Theo ! Souffla le sorcier en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée. Vous je vous ai choisi, vous êtes ce qui ressemble le plus à une famille pour moi, qu'une meute comme tu le dis si bien, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir gérer tout ça, ça fait bien trop d'un seul coup.

Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment mais je vais assumer … Pourquoi tu souris ?

Parce que je suis fier de l'acte que tu as accompli et que je trouverai une solution comme d'habitude ! Expliqua simplement Stiles.

Alors qu'il passait à côté de Theo, Stiles l'entendit marmonner. Il avait compris le message mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne fût pas fier de son frangin. Il connaissait la rengaine mais ne savait pas comment expliquer qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir pour réparer ses conneries à chaque fois qu'il en faisait. Peut-être avait-il passé trop de temps avec la meute et les abruties de Beacon Hills pour arriver a presque positivé dans les pires moments. Peut-être qu'il préférait garder le peu d'espoir en lui pour ne pas sombrer. Tant de malheurs avaient eu lieu autour de lui, tant de souffrances dans le regard de fois lointain de ses amis, il voulait tout simplement être là pour eux, les soutenir, les aider.

Ils avaient un métier parfois bien dur et malgré le masque imperturbable qu'affichait son équipe et lui-même, il savait qu'on fond d'eux, à chaque fois qu'ils devaient éliminer des êtres vivants même les surnaturelles, le sang de leur victime les noyait sous des vagues de culpabilité. Ils savaient que ce qu'ils faisaient été juste. Quand ils ne pouvaient pas les enfermés pour leur crime, ils devenaient, juge, jury et bourreau. Enfin il devenait, parce que bien sûr, étant le chef d'équipe, c'est sur ses épaules que la décision s'appuyait.

Certains moments avec certaines créatures, il ne prenait aucun gant, et prenait même plaisir a les exterminés pour le mal qu'elles causaient. Mais certaines fois, il était dur de prononcé un avis. Comme avec cette petite fille de 7 ans possédé par une entité dévoreuse d'âmes. Elle avait exterminé toute une brigade d'intervention composé d'environ 40 créatures des plus forte et des mieux entrainé. Arrivant sur la scène, Stiles et son équipe n'avait retrouvé que des corps démembrés. Il entendait encore le hurlement agonisant du dernier agent que la créature déchiqueta comme une poupée de chiffon avant de dévorer son essence. La petite fille n'y était pour rien, c'était l'esprit de son frère jumeau accroché à la sienne, qui était devenu mangeuse d'âme. Stiles apprit plus tard que la jeune fille venait d'une famille lambda mais que le beau-père brutalisait la jeune enfant sous le regard tourné de la mère. Le père était un alcoolique qui sombrait depuis 7 ans après la mort de son fils a la naissance.

La jeune enfant subissait sans que quiconque n'intervient alors que les voisins entendaient tout ce qu'il se passait dans l'appartement d'a cotes. Un soir, l'homme avait tenté d'abuser d'elle, inconsciemment, elle réveilla l'âme de son frère. Sous l'effet de la colère et de l'instant de survie, les deux êtres tuèrent et dévorèrent les parents. Puis ce fut le tour des voisins et enfin le père se laissa faire quelques jours plus tard. En l'espace de quatre jours, les enfants avaient englouti une trentaine de personnes sur leur passage.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, l'esprit du frère réclama plus d'âmes et l'esprit de vengeance se transforma en monstre assoiffé. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva a tué une petite fille de 7 ans sous le regard de Noah et Theo. Ce fut sa première mission. Ce fut son premier cauchemar.

Stiles fit craquer sa nuque et posa la main sur le poignet de porte. Le sorcier sentit la chimère lui serrait le bras quelques secondes avant de se mettre à courir vers les bois pour décompresser de sa journée. Chacun son truc, Stiles savait qu'un bon verre l'attendait dans sa bibliothèque.


	9. Chapter 08

Au bout de trois semaines d'inactivités surnaturelles, il l'avait senti venir. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute de se l'être répéter inlassablement pendant des heures avant de rentrer chez lui. Seulement il voulait faire abstraction de cette crainte sourde qui lui murmurait à l'oreille depuis trois jours, des petites phrases assassines qui le mettait en garde contre le retour de bâton. Contre l'œil du cyclone ou même les vents contraires. Il s'y était attendu mais espérait, surement en vain, que les choses n'allaient pas dans le sens inverse de ses envies ou même de ses convictions.

Trois semaines que les forces surnaturelles de Beacon Hills étaient sur pause, comme si sa venue dans la petite ville de Californie n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Certes, ça, il était au courant, mais il n'aimait pas stagner et encore moins tourner en rond pendant une enquête de cette envergure. Il devait absolument retrouver les créatures qui avaient déjà tué plusieurs sorciers males vierges. Il était allé jusqu'à fouiller les archives « XX », les archives les plus complètes mais les plus bordelique qui étaient stocker sur dix sous-sols dans la dimension intermédiaire créer par un des anciens maitres sorciers qui avait officié à la naissance de l'organisation du BIPM.

Il ne voulait définitivement pas rester à Beacon Hills, il souhaitait finir son travail et partir en vacances. Il pensa quelques secondes fugaces au secteur 00, mais chassa bien vite cette idée de la tête sachant explicitement ce que cela engendrerait dans son équipe.

Mais à l'instant présent, il regretta sa venue. Tentant de garder son calme, il se tendit alors que celle qui considérait à présent comme son ennemie jurée, s'avança calmement vers lui. A chaque pas qu'elle fit, Stiles recula. Il se sentait piégé comme un animal traqué. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait fuir mais il devait absolument trouver une parade pour s'échappé de ce funeste destin qui l'attendait s'il ne fuyait pas très vite. Il sentait la regard inquiet et interrogatif des personnes autour de lui mais s'en fichait. Tout mais pas ça.

_ Stiles ! Je ne te le redirais pas une seconde fois, tu n'as …

_ Hors de question ! siffla brutalement le jeune sorcier sentant sa patience et le contrôle de lui-même se perdre dans les méandres de sa colère.

_ Ne m'oblige …

_ Tu n'oserais pas ? Tu ne peux pas m'obliger ! Grogna soudainement le chef d'équipe qui observa les traitres qui le regardé d'un air désolé.

_ Bon si tu m'y oblige …

_ Non !

_ … Je t'ordonne, en tant que supérieure, d'aller au congrès des sorcières de la côte ouest avec pour conseiller, Derek Hale, protecteur et Alpha de Beacon Hills ! Décréta Caëris qui le foudroya du regard.

Le jeune homme souffla de lassitude. Il était à peine rentré du travail qu'il se retrouvait dans des missions secondaires et tout ça pour quoi ? Calmer des sorcières qui reprouvaient la lenteur de l'enquête de Stiles. Il n'y pouvait rien si les meurtriers n'avaient pas laissé assez de traces ou d'indices qui lui aurait permis de remonter la piste et pouvoir enfin en finir.

Malgré l'appréhension qu'il avait eu pendant trois jours, trop préoccuper par cette enquête et par un loup garou trop sexy pour ses pauvres neurones et sa libido en bandoulière depuis un moment déjà, Stiles ne s'était pas méfié quand il avait aperçu la voiture de fonction de sa chère patronne. Surtout il ne l'avait même pas remarqué en arrivant, c'est dire l'état dans lequel il était.

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la porte d'entrée qu'il se figea quand une voix fort reconnaissable et un poil agacé se fit entendre. Il tenta une esquive en refermant la porte délicatement, seulement ce maudit Hale était présent et Stiles était certaine qu'il avait vu un sourire pervers quand il interpella le sorcier comme si de rien n'était.

Pris au piège, le sorcier entra et laissa la porte entrouverte pour avoir une possibilité de fuir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas penser à fuir. Il avait la désagréable impression de revenir des années en arrière et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, envoies-y une des sorcières Halliwell ou alors Willow, tiens envoies leur Willow, qu'elle fasse son truc avec les veines noires apparentes, elles vont se chier dessus ces maudites sorcières, toujours à se plaindre ! Stiles ne sa reconnut pas. Il avait l'impression étrange de régresser au Stade du Stiles au lycée. Pénible. Incertain. Boudeur.

Je ne peux pas ! C'est toi que je dois envoyer pour ce Congrès …

Stiles attendit la suite. Qui ne vint pas. Il se tourna vers le vampire et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Elle lui cachait des informations et il n'aimait pas ça, il commençait doucement à fatiguer des intrigues pourrit qui l'empêcher d'avancer.

Crache la morceau Caëris ! S'énerva Stiles en s'approcha brutalement vers elle.

Alors qu'il allait parler, une main se posa sur son épaule. Une vague de calme s'imposa à lui. Il ferma les yeux et souffla doucement. Noah avait cette prédisposition à le calmer. Si le jeune homme avait le malheur de commençait à péter les plombs, il suffisait que Noah s'approche ou qu'ils aient un contact physique pour que le sorcier se calme.

Seulement la voix de John l'interpella quand il parla.

Il y a des choses que tu ignores mon garçon et tu dois me faire confiance pour cette fois.

J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, mais …

S'il te plait !

Comment Stiles pouvait-il lui dire non ? Il n'avait jamais pu à quelques exceptions près. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait y arriver.

Mais penser au …

Ils vont allez au Camp d'entrainement pour les vacances, ils y restent trois semaines, le temps des conges d'automne ! Coupa Theo il avait l'air ravi de lui et d'avoir pris une décision importante.

Mais l'avait-il prise ? Il se souvenait en avait parlé avec Caëris et sa décision était prise.

Et …

Mes betas seront sous l'autorité temporaire de Scott qui est aussi l'alpha de Beacon Hills ! Coupa Derek à son tour.

Le jeune sorcier qui commençait petit à petit à comprendre qu'il n'aurait définitivement pas le choix.

…

J'ai fait venir des golems humanoïdes pour sécuriser la ville le temps des quatre jours que durera le Congrès ! Termina le vampire dont le visage fermé n'accepterait aucunes objections de sa part.

Stiles observa ses amis et subordonnées et compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix, encore moins mots au chapitre. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et jura intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas passer quatre jours, seul, avec le loup. Soudain, il lui vint une idée mais Caëris intervint avant qu'il ne dise un mot de plus.

La meute Hale-McCall doivent rester sur place et ton équipe et apte à se débrouiller sans toi quatre jours, ils ont de nouveaux ordres qui émanent de moi et Noah s'est proposé pour finir tes recherches aux archives XX !

Encore raté, il ne pouvait pas emmener un de ses équipiers, il avait pensé à Noah mais c'était peine perdu. A quoi jouait Caëris ? Pourquoi lui faire ça ? Il aurait pu y allez avec Scott, il aurait été sûr d'être tranquille. Même si le loup avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de se rapprocher de lui.

Soit ! Abdiqua Stiles en marchant vers les escaliers pour monter préparer ses affaires qu'il savait déjà prête. Noah avait dû faire le nécessaire, seulement il avait besoin de calme et de repos quelques heures.

Le vampire s'apprêta à partir quand elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui alors qu'il montait les marches. Elle avait envie de lui dire beaucoup de choses mais ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Elle savait que ses jours prochains, Stiles comprendrait. Mais à quel prix ? Il culpabilisé pour énormément de choses qui s'était déroulé dans le passé. Pourrait-il supporter la vérité sur sa naissance ? Sur la tragédie qui fut engendrait lors de sa venue au monde ? Elle avait confié à une amie, le soin de le surveiller, étant donné qu'il serait sur un territoire annexe de son domaine. Le vampire espérait que cela se déroule sans heurte et qu'il revienne avec des réponses plutôt qu'avec des questions.

Theo partit à son tour dans la cuisine, rejoindre Mme H et Braeden qui attendait patiemment les nouvelles. Derek suivit à son tour et quitta la demeure, non sans un dernier regard a l'escalier.

Levant la tête, Caëris aperçut le regard presque vide de Stiles alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans le couloir de l'étage. Elle tourna la tête vers Noah qui l'observait attentivement mais avec bienveillance.

J'espère que nous faisons ce qu'il faut ! Murmura la patronne.

Nous n'avons pas le choix !

Pourquoi jouer encore la comédie « John » ?

L'ancien homme de loi, jeta un œil paternel mais triste l'endroit ou Stiles avait emprunté et soupira. Caëris se sentit peiné de cette comédie funeste. Elle savait à présent pourquoi John était toujours là et elle ne pouvait rien dire.

Parce qu'il n'est pas encore prêt et bientôt se sera fini ! répondit simplement le père en souriant tristement. Il a pourtant encore besoin de moi.

Le vampire soupira et détourna son regard du résidu magique tangible qu'était le père de Stiles et partir avant que quelqu'un ne remarque les larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues roses que l'immortalité avait figé dans le temps. Son cœur ne fonctionnait plus mais ses sentiments ne lui avaient pas été enlevé et elle souffrait plus que quiconque ne le soupçonné. Excepté John Noah Stilinski.

 **"-"**

Papa ?

Stiles était perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à de dépêtre de l'idée que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans la demande, plutôt l'ordre de Caëris. Pourquoi l'envoyer loin de sa mission. Oui il piétinait et c'est bien la première fois que cela arrivait depuis le début de sa carrière. Était-ce un moyen de la punir ? Surtout qu'il devait y allez avec le fantasme sur patte Derek Hale. Il n'en menait pas large, il ne savait pas comment le voyage allait se dérouler et qui n'allait pas survivre à ces 2 jours de route.

Papa ?

Ils auraient pu y allez en avion, ou même prendre le train, Stiles s'en fichait éperdument, mais rester enfermé deux jours dans une voiture en compagnie de Hale, le dérangeait assurément. Heureusement pour lui, il aurait ses glyphes pour la protéger des indiscrétions des loups. Il savait aussi qu'il devait s'arrêter aussi dans une petite auberge à Lincoln Ville pour y dormir et déposer un paquet pour Caëris. Le prenait-elle pour son livreur ? Il avait intérêt à valoir le coup ce paquet, sinon elle en entendrait parler longtemps…

PAPA ?

Quoi ? Sursauta Stiles en se levant prestement de son siège sur sa terrasse.

Merde Samuel ! S'écria-t-il en reversant le contenu de son verre sur son pantalon en lin blanc. Du vin rouge venant directement de bordeaux en France, une cuvée exceptionnelle finissant sur son pantalon neuf.

Stiles bougonna un petit moment mais se reprit face au visage perdu de son fils. Stiles espéra sincèrement que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le jeune sorcier prénommé Nicklaus parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il pourrait gérer une discussion pareille.

Lui avait eu droit à une discussion père fils qui était plutôt gênante qu'informative comme John l'avait laissé entendre. Gênante autant pour le fils que pour le père qui ne sut quoi répondre aux questions d'un jeune Stiles bourré aux hormones et qui affichait une attirance sexuelle différentes de la sienne. Interrogations qui furent ensuite posé à Peter Hale, le frère de Talia, Alpha de Beacon Hills, qui lui était plus aptes à répondre. L'homme était en couple avec un autre homme et saurait surement l'aiguiller pour répondre aux attentes de son fils. Ce fut un échec total sur toute la ligne.

Qu'y a-t-il mon grand ? Demanda le sorcier en désignant une chaise a ses cotes tandis que Stiles retournait dans sa chambre changé de vêtements.

Je …

Tu ?

Je …

Tu sais mon grand je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne vas pas !

Je ne veux pas que tu partes fâcher contre moi ! Souffla rapidement le jeune vampire en baissant les yeux au sol.

Stiles sentit le vampire qui était devenu son fils, avoir honte. Il sentit une pointe de remord et beaucoup d'appréhension. Pourquoi il en voudrait à son fils ? Il n'était pas la chair de sa chair, mais s'était tout comme. Une fois par semaine, Stiles nourrissait Samuel d'un peu de sang même s'il n'en avait pas spécialement besoin grâce aux glyphes, mais cela lui permettait de rester alerte.

C'est moi qui ai proposé Derek comme guide pour ton voyage, Caëris voulait t'y envoyer avec Noah mais j'ai proposé l'alpha.

Que … Mais … Euh …

Je suis désolé !

Attend Samuel ! Deux secondes que je comprenne bien ! Ce n'est pas l'idée de Caëris ?

Non, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais faire la paix avec Derek Hale et comme ça quand l'enquête sera finie, on repartira mais on pourra revenir ici ou je pourrais terminer mes études ici, avec Nicklaus, David, Cléo et Marion…

Samuel ! Sourit Stiles.

Alors s'était ça ! Une envie de vivre une vie normale, avec des amis, une attache territoriale, comme une vraie famille. Seulement derrière cette phrase, Stiles savait que Samuel l'encourager à autre chose. Le rapprocher de Derek Hale.

Ecoute mon grand, je ne suis pas en colère…

Sans un mot, Samuel montra du doigt une des premiers glyphes que Stiles avait apposé sur son fils afin de pouvoir communiquer par les sentiments au cas où ils seraient attaqués séparément. Stiles compris qu'il ressentait sa légère colère et son agacement.

Oui ! Je suis en colère contre toi, mais sache que je ne t'en veux pas ! la seule chose, c'est la prochaine fois demande-moi si tu as des envies, des questions…

Ben en faites ! Coupa Samuel tout gêné. Si Samuel avait été un humain, Stiles était sûr qu'il serait en train de rougir et de piqué un fard.

Stiles se leva et consulta sa montre.

Mon dieu il est tard, nous allons passer à table, tu viens.

Même pas en rêve il voulait de cette situation, il devait parler d'urgence à … à sa mère. Le cœur de Stiles se contracta. Il venait de penser à elle. Elle qui lui manquait tant et qui aurait eu la réponse à toutes les questions qu'il se posait. Celles que Samuel se posait.

Tournant la tête pour masquer sa peine, Stiles continua sa route vers la porte de sa chambre et sortit. Laissant Samuel l'observait avec désarroi. Il devait se reprendre, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il allait partir a se congres, revenir, trouver l'enfoire qui commettait les meurtres et s'exilerait quelque temps pour réfléchir à l'avenir. Il était peut-être temps de donner plus de responsabilités. Peut Être qu'il valait mieux qu'il les laisse continuer leur route, suivre leur destin. Stiles souffla. Même Noah !


	10. Chapter 09

Quand il ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, Stiles tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas rêver. Derek Hale le regardait avec une pointe d'appréhension mais quelque chose au fond de son regard le fit frissonner. Il semblait que le loup attendait une réponse.

Quoi ? grogna légèrement le sorcier et s'étira. Il grimaça et jura en son for intérieur, il s'était endormit dans le SUV du loup et malgré le confort du véhicule, sa position n'était pas en adéquation avec la sienne pour dormir.

On est arrivé à Lincoln ! Répondit simplement le loup en lui souriant bêtement.

Pourquoi tu souris comme un débile heureux ? demanda Stiles en observant la rue ou Derek s'était garé.

La rue ressemblait à un de ses décors de séries qu'affectionnait Theo. Des maisons de pleins pieds et d'autres à étages, bordaient la rue principale qui s'étendait presque à perte de vue. Des arbres feuillus plantaient tous les dix mètres, donnait de l'ombre en cette matin chaude de Novembre. Il consulta sa montre pour s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà 7h du matin et que le loup avait quasiment conduit 23h avec une seule escale à Truckee pour une pause repas et essence.

Stiles en avait profité pour passer aux toilettes et téléphoner à Noah afin de savoir si tout se passait bien. Il apprit que les adolescents étaient partis pour le camp d'entrainements avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasmes malgré les bougonnements de Marion qui ne savait toujours pas quelles tenues prendre et si elles seraient assorties avec les tenues de manœuvre que leurs instructeurs leur donneraient.

Stiles s'était à sourire et compara la jeune femme a son ancienne amie Lydia. Beaucoup de choses les rassemblait même si Lydia avait eu, pour sa part, l'admiration du sorcier pendant de longue années, pensant qu'il était amoureux alors qu'il la considérait finalement comme une sœur quand il s'aperçut que son cœur battait pour le loup garou qui s'impatientait à ses cotes, attendant une réponse.

Pardon, je suis …

Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes arrivés à notre première destination, ta patronne nous a pris une chambre d'hôtel ici pour la journée, donc tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu et moi aussi ! Répondit Derek un peu sèchement.

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué celui-là, se demandez Stiles alors que le loup sortait en claquant la porte. Le sorcier souffla, de plus en plus las de ce voyage. Ils auraient pu prendre l'avion pour aller a Danvers pour la Congrès des sorcières mais Caëris lui avait demandé de passer à Lincoln pour déposer un paquet dans un « Bed & Breakfast ». Le prenait-elle pour un coursier a ses bottes ou quoi ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait tout lui refuser, alors il ferait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. De toute façon le jeune vampire avait pris une chambre ici, autant en profitez parce que de longues heures de route.

Il avait déjà dû supporter les regards insistants et les grognements de frustrations que poussait Derek quand le sorcier répondait par des monosyllabes à ses questions. Il avait envie du loup, il ne pouvait le nier mais il se refusait à tout contact même la discussion. Il ne voulait pas allez vers ce terrain glissant qui pourrait le conduire à mordre délicatement les lèvres tentatrices de l'alpha qui s'évertuait à tenter une approche.

Son cœur se mit à battre ardemment quand le loup, assit sur le bord du capot de la voiture, s'étira, remontant légèrement son tee shirt noire et laissant dévoiler une chute de reins musclé. Son corps se mit à chauffer en s'imaginant le loup entre ses jambes et lui griffant de ses ongles le dos ferme de l'homme. Leurs corps entremêlés, soupirant et gémissant leurs prénoms mutuels. Les crocs du loup mordillant le creux de sa nuque tandis que le sorcier rejetant la tête en arrière pour laisser à l'alpha le champ libre et plus d'espace de peau sur laquelle il pouvait laisser quelques marques…

Reprend toi Stiles, évite de d'imaginer Derek dans ce genre de situation, c'est grotesque ! Il va falloir que je trouve rapidement un mec pour …

Stiles !

Le sorcier sursauta et croisa le regard rouge de l'alpha qui le fusillé des yeux. Stiles se reprit et toucha du doigt le glyphe sur son bras. Mais quel idiot, il avait oublié de l'activer et ce satané loup l'avait entendu. Il avait surement senti aussi. B***** de b*****.

Quoi ? tenta Stiles en essayant de se reprendre. Il sortit de la voiture en prenant la lettre que Caëris lui avait donné et passa devant Derek comme les quelques minutes qui venait de passé, n'avaient jamais existé et se dirigea vers l'établissement face à lui.

Stiles s'était un peu renseigné sur l'établissement en question quand ils s'étaient mis en route. Le SPOUNTER BED & BREAFAST, avait été construit en 1832 par la famille FINE, des émigrés juifs venant du nord des états unis. Les habitants de la ville les avait bien accueillis et avait aidé le couple avec un enfant a s'installé. Puis Bancroft Fine avait eu l'idée de créer un établissement pour les touristes qui préféré s'éloigné de l'intérieur de la ville et profité des charmes des abords. Avec de l'aide, il finit par construire une maison au style coloniale. La demeure comportait à l'époque quatre chambres. Puis le temps passa et la maison s'agrandit avec la famille.

Aujourd'hui la demeure comportait huit chambres dont quatre donnait sur l'océan de Lincolnville Beach. Certaines chambres possédaient d'une salle de bain privatives et quelques-unes comportaient un jacuzzi.

Un petit déjeuner du style gastronomiques et de différents pays étaient servis tous les matins, dans la joie et l'allégresse avait noté certains touristes sur l'application de notation de l'office du tourisme. 4.6 étoiles, Stiles était admiratif de la note, les clients étaient ravis du rapport qualités prix.

Des aménagements avaient été réalisé pour accueillir une terrasse couverte avec des chaises a bascules qui donnait sur le superbe jardin floral d'environ 6000m². Du côté plage, les commerces étaient à proximités et facilement accessible à pieds.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et laissa apparaitre une jeune femme brune aux yeux vert et pétillant de joie. Stiles s'était dit sur le coup que la jeune femme, belle soit elle, était resté coincer dans les années soixante-dix, quatre-vingt. Elle portait une chemise ultra cintrée et moulante aux couleurs flashy, avec un décolleté assez plongeant et ouvert, coincé dans un pantalon a patte d'éléphant qui remonté en taille haute. Une chevelure bouffante et brune comme une crinière de lionne repoussé en arrière lui donnait un air de folle.

Bonjour ! Sourit-elle. Je suis Fran, je peux vous aider ?

Oui, bonjour je me présente, je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski et voici Derek Hale mon compagnon de route, nous devons remettre cette lettre à Mme Fine Sylvia…

Tandis qu'il parlait, il aperçut des expressions étranges sur le visage de la jeune femme qui ne lui semblait pas totalement inconnu. Mais il se souviendrait de ce genre de personne, on ne peut pas oublier un cas comme celui-là. Puis il se stoppa en reculant de surprise quand une femme avoisinant la soixantaine a longue chevelure blonde, ouvrit la porte brutalement et l'observa attentivement comme si elle l'analysait. Etrangement, Stiles ne se sentit pas en danger, il n'avait pas cette alarme interne qui lui commandait d'attaquer ou de détruire un ennemi. Il sentit Derek derrière lui, mais le loup n'avait pas l'air en mode « défense », il le sentit plutôt contrarié mais pas sur les nerfs.

Mieczyslaw ? Derek ? S'exclama la femme en claquant dans ses mains, heureuse apparemment de les voir.

Comme je suis contente de vous voir … MARTY ! Mon dieu que vous avez grandi … MAAARTY ? Entrez donc les enfants, enfin vous n'êtes plus des enfants mais de beaux adultes … BON SANG DE BONSOIR MARTY FINE TU TE RAMENES ? Vous avez des bagages ? Vous restez longtemps, non bien sûr il y a le congrès des morues diaboliques qui va démarrer…

Wait ! What ! Pardon ! Stiles essayait de digérer beaucoup d'informations d'un coup et vu la tête de Derek que la jeune femme poussait dans l'entrée, un bras accroché au sien comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis ou un couple … Non pas sur ce terrain-là.

Excusez mais on se connait ? Comment vous connaissez mon vrai prénom et … Mais vous le prononcez mieux que moi et mon père ! Et …

Stiles bugga pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Cette femme et cette famille connaissait l'existence des créatures obscures mais surtout ils connaissaient sa famille et celle de Derek. Même si son instinct ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être face aune menace, Stiles se tendit imperceptiblement. Un frôlement. Un frôlement derrière lui le calma légèrement. Il pouvait ressentir la présence apaisante de Derek. La présence de son compagnon naturel dont il ne voulait pas ressentir les émotions et les sentiments qui allaient avec. Mais cette présence lui fit du bien. Il se calma.

Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous ! Déclara la femme qui prit un air sérieux mais dont le sourire se fana doucement.

Je m'appelle Sylvia Fine et vos parents étaient des amis ! Expliqua Sylvia alors qu'un homme les rejoint dans l'entrée. L'homme a la soixantaine passé les observa attentivement et jeta un œil à Sylvia se mit à sourire.

Que vous avez grandi les garçons !

Stiles se mit à trembler. Cette voix ! Il connaissait cette voix roc et grave qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un film de Western. L'homme mesurant dans les 1m90 s'approcha de Stiles et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le sorcier frissonna et eut comme une vague de bienêtre le traversé. Il le connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenirs d'où ?

Je suis Marty Fine, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je ne vous ai pas vu les garçons mais c'est vrai que la dernière fois vous étiez haut comme trois pommes golden ! Sourit Marty.

Vous nous connaissez ? Demanda Derek d'une voix grave et teinté d'émotions. Lui aussi apparemment se sentait étrange, remarqua Stiles. Il sentit que le loup tenait discrètement l'arrière de sa chemise, ce qui le fit ricaner doucement. L'alpha de Beacon Hills troublé par cette famille. Lui non plus n'en menait pas large.

Venez dans le salon, il n'y a personne dans la maison à cette période de l'année et principalement la semaine avant et la semaine après le congrès, nous ne prenons aucunes réservations. Marty s'avança dans un couloir suivit de Sylvia et de leur fille qui ne lâchait pas Derek du regard comme si elle allait le manger tout cru. Stiles grogna involontairement et se reprit en sentant le regard de Derek.

A son tour le jeune sorcier s'avança et les suivit. Quand il entra dans ce qui semblait être la grande salle à manger, Fran était assise à table avec son père et Sylvia revint rapidement avec du thé, du café et fit un autre aller-retour pour apporter des victuailles qui sortait du four. Stiles se lécha les lèvres d'avance, une bonne odeur de tarte aux pommes caramélisés lui titilla les narines.

Tandis que Sylvia le fit assoir à ses cotes, de l'autre cote de la table, face à lui Marty le suivait du regard sans le lâcher des yeux. Fran agrippa Derek qui allait s'installer aux cotes de Stiles et le fit s'assoir à ses cotes, loin du sorcier, qui étrangement se sentait frustré de n'être pas aux côtes du loup.

Nous connaissons l'existence des créatures magique malgré le fait que nous ne soyons qu'humains car il y a bien des années nous avons rencontré une jeune sorcière qui s'était battu avec acharnement comme un wendigos juste devant notre maison. Cette jeune sorcière s'appelait Claudia Petra Stilinski et nous l'avons secouru quand elle est tombée d'épuisement.

Stiles écouta attentivement le récit de Marty. Sa mère, Claudia, était venu pour son premier congres des sorcières alors qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans et en cherchant un endroit ou passer la nuit avant de reprendre la route, elle était tombée sur un Wendigos qui allait s'attaquer à des humains. Voulant les aider, elle se battu farouchement contre lui, jusqu'à réussir à le détruire mais épuisant ses forces physiques. La famille Fine, lui offrirent un abri et un repas pour qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces. Marty avait vu énormément de choses inexplicables dans sa vie d'anciens policiers, cas qu'il partageaient avec sa famille, alors c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas laisser cette jeune femme sans l'aider.

Après une nuit de sommeil et un repas que Sylvia avait confectionnait pour elle, Claudia repartie le lendemain pour une affaire secrète. Il revint quelques jours plus tard, heureuse et en forme. Elle les remercia longuement et pris rendez-vous pour l'année suivante. Son affaire secrète se déroulant tous les ans à Danvers.

Comme promis, Claudia revint tous les ans à la même période mais au bout de la troisième année, la sorcière réservé la maison pour la semaine précédant et celle suivant le Congrès annuel des sorcières de la côte Ouest, manifestation annuelle expliqua Claudia un jour sans avoir à craindre les Fine.

Alors que le temps filait, Claudia vint accompagner d'une jeune Alpha nommé Talia, puis quelques années plus tard ce fut avec leur mari que les jeunes femmes venaient et finalement ce fut les enfants qui vinrent à leur tour profiter de l'établissement avec leur papa pendant que les jeunes femmes devenues de magnifique femme accomplit assistèrent au Congrès.

Puis une année plus rien. Personne n'était venu. Ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés, la famille Fine pensait que Claudia et Talia avait eu un empêchement. Mais en fin d'année, pas de carte de Noel, ni même de photo des enfants. Deux ans plus tard, ils comprirent en voyant débarquer un chasseur dans a maison, qui s'était vanté d'avoir participer à l'éviction de l'Alpha Hale et de toute sa famille. Dans un sursaut d'écœurement mais avec une grande curiosité, Marty s'était renseigné sur l'affaire et avait découvert que les enfants était toujours vivant mais que Claudia, Talia, John et Deucalion étaient mort. Le choc passé, une jeune femme était entrée un soir dans l'auberge et leur avait parlé. De Stiles. De Derek. Et de leur avenir. Elle leur avait assuré que bientôt, ils viendraient ici.

Vous … Vous vous souvenez de son nom, a quoi elle ressemblait…

Oui ! répondit Fran en minaudant aux cotes de Derek qui semblait plus que mal à l'aise de leur proximité.

Stiles attendit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait bien attendre, la jeune femme était littéralement en train de chauffer Derek sous ses yeux et le sorcier n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il savait que sa relation ou plus tôt non-relation avec Derek, s'était lui qui se l'était imposé mais personne ne devait toucher Derek comme ça, il était le seul. Alors qu'il allait s'énervait Sylvia prit la parole.

Elle s'appelait Caris ? Caroïs ? Ça…

Caëris ? Demanda Perplexe Stiles.

Oui c'est ça ! J'arrive à retenir ton prénom mon petit mie…

Stiles !

Stiles ?

Oui, aujourd'hui c'est Stiles Stilinski.

Mais ta maman trouvait se prénom adorable ! S'offusqua légèrement Sylvia en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

La lettre !

Stiles qui allait s'enfonçait dans ses pensées, se tourna vers le loup et comprit.

Ah oui ! Tenez ! Le sorcier tendit l'enveloppe que lui avait donné la traitresse.

Qu'est-ce que ? Demanda Sylvia en prenant le courrier. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une lettre cachetée de la BIPM.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, que venait faire la brigade dans cette histoire ? Alors qu'elle lisait le courrier, le sorcier remarqua plusieurs expressions passait sur le visage de la femme. Puis sans un mot elle se leva, donna la lettre a son mari puis sortit dans le jardin. Le sorcier ne savait pas quoi penser. D'ailleurs il n'arrivait plus à penser. Son cerveau était fatigué comme son corps de même. Il clignota des yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant fatigué de cette façon.

Un grattement de gorge lui fit ouvrir les yeux, il ne sentait pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés et s'aperçut que Sylvia tenait devant lui une clé.

Votre chambre ! lui expliqua-t-elle quand il tendit la main pour la récupérer.

C'est celle de votre mère ! Sylvia se tourna vers Derek et lui tendit une autre clé.

Celle de ma mère ? Demanda le loup quand Sylvia lui confirma par un hochement de tête avec un grand sourire.

Ce sont des chambres jumelles que nous gardons depuis des années et qu'aucuns clients n'a droit, elles ont été aménagés exprès pour vos familles, elles sont insonorisés et Claudia y a inscrits des symboles magique sur les portes par mesures de préventions, d'autres ont été gravé sur des parties de la maison pour la protections, je ne sais pas si elles sont toujours effective après la mort de Claudia mais nous n'avons eu jamais d'incidents, Claudia disait toujours que cette endroit devait être un havre de paix et de repos pour quiconque !

Stiles esquissa un sourire en repensa à sa mère, toujours prévoyante. Mais surtout les autres passaient avant elle et la sorcière aimait protéger les gens qui était sous son aile.

Stiles se leva et remercia cordialement la famille, sans jeter un regard à Derek qui avait toujours Fran a son bras, le jeune homme monta à l'étage et suivit le chemin indiqué par Sylvia. Quand enfin il trouva la chambre, le sorcier toucha du bout des doigts les symboles magiques gravé dans la porte en bois. Les symboles se marié parfaitement avec les décorations de la porte et passaient totalement inaperçu à quiconque n'était pas de l'ancien Coven Stilinski ou de l'ancien clan Hale.

En bas, Derek se sentait presque serein, mais fatigué. L'histoire raconté par Sylvia et Marty, avait fait remonter des souvenirs qu'il avait sciemment enfouis depuis bien des années. Il avait espéré consciemment, que Stiles l'attendrait ou même lui aurait fait un signe a son départ vers la chambre. Mais rien. Il avait surpris mais flatté par son regard et ses pulsions quand il était sorti de la voiture un peu plus tôt. Son loup s'était abreuvait de ses sentiments et cette attraction qu'il y avait toujours entre eux, il avait encore une chance pour que le sorcier accepte leur compagnonnage. Dans ses pensées, Derek ne vit pas Marty et Sylvia s'éclipser.

Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de te reposer un peu ! S'exclama Fran qui décrocha son bras du sien et pris un air beaucoup plus sérieux en le fixant, presque le jaugeant.

Surpris par le retournement de comportement de la jeune femme, Derek fronça les sourcils.

Toujours ce même tic nerveux, ce que m'a toujours étonné quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais il serait peut-être temps de réparer tes erreurs et de faire comprendre à ton compagnon de sorcier que tu n'es plus le même qu'avant, il va falloir t'excuser et lui prouver que tu es prêt à tout pour lui …

Qui …

Ce que mes parents ne vous ont pas dit, c'est que je suis une sorcière aussi, mais une sorcière indépendante, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Claudia a installé des symboles magiques que la maison mais aussi sur moi ! Dit-elle en écartant un peu son chemisier qui dissimuler un glyphe étrange.

C'est une protection contre la magie ! mais elle me permet quand même d'utiliser mes pouvoirs comme la lecture des auras.

Derek avait déjà entendu parler de ce pouvoir mais jamais il n'avait approché de près une sorcière qui …

Merde !

Oui « merde », pourquoi crois-tu que je sois accroché à toi depuis tous a l'heure … et ne grogne pas dans ma maison vilain loup ! S'exclama la jeune femme en s'installant confortablement dans son siège sous l'air perdu de Derek.

Je peux lire toutes les auras mais il me faut un contact pour ça, j'ai touché Stiles tout a l'heure mais il est plus facile de t'approcher tant tu es focalisé sur Stiles et son absence d'odeur. Tu ne peux même pas entendre ses battements de cœur, ni même…

Je sais ! Grogna le loup qui était plus qu'énervé de tout ça. Il aurait aimé pouvoir sentir encore l'odeur fruité et caramélisé de celui qui était censé être son compagnon. Il voulait entendre encore ses battements de cœur quand il s'affolait comme ce matin dans la voiture.

Je peux t'y aider ! Souffla la sorcière a ses cotes.

Surpris le loup se retourna vers elle et la sonda pour être sûr qu'elle ne mentait pas. Pas d'affolement, pas de ratage de battement, rien qui pourrait faire d'elle une menteuse.

Va dormir un peu et retrouve-moi dehors vers 16h30, j'aurais un cadeau pour toi ! la jeune femme se leva et sortit de la salle à manger, laissant le loup perplexe et presque heureux d'avoir « peut-être » une solution à son problème.

Mais comme elle l'avait si bien fait remarquer, le loup allait devoir se la jouer franc aux sujets de ses sentiments pour le sorcier et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait merder grave et qu'il était fou de lui.

 **"-"**

 _Que fais-tu ici mon trésor ? L'enfant leva la tête et sourit en apercevant sa mère qui s'approcha de lui doucement._

 _J'ai fait un cauchemar ! Lui répondit-il simplement en s'engouffrant dans les bras ouvert et accueillant de sa maman._

 _La jeune femme enferma l'enfant dans une étreinte apaisante, l'enfant souffla de contentement et déposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il avait la sensation désagréable que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ni même sentit son doux parfum a la violette qu'elle aimait tant et qui le calmait lors des soirs d'orage quand elle se glissait dans sa chambre pour calmer ses frayeurs. Il aimait par-dessus toute la douceur de sa peau pale, qu'il adorait caressait d'une main et de l'autre, il enroulé les cheveux soyeux en s'amusant délicatement avec._

 _Alors dis-moi Mischief, quel méchant rêve as-tu fais pour te réveiller ? Stiles eut une sensation de vide et de froid quand sa mère s'écarta pour plonger son regard dans le sien._

 _Tu n'étais plus là … papa non plus … Tatie Talia aussi et tonton Deuky avait disparu aussi … J'étais tout seul ! Sanglota l'enfant. Stiles sentit la main de sa mère glisser dans sa chevelure._

 _Et Derek ? Demanda la mère sous le regard inquiet et perdu de son fils._

 _Derek ? Il est …_

 _Oui ? Derek est ?_

 _L'enfant se crispa. Les traits de sa mère commencèrent à s'effacer, comme une image qui avec le temps perdait de sa couleur et de son éclat. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner violement, l'enfant se mit à pleurer. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, immobiliser, il n'arrivait plus à parler et la voix de sa mère se fit plus basse, comme quelqu'un qui baisse le son d'une radio._

 _N'oublie pas Mischief mon amour, Derek sera toujours là pour toi ! Ton avenir est devant tes yeux…_

 _Maman ? maman ne me laisse pas ? Ne m'abandonne pas ! Pitié maman … Pitiééééé…_

 **"-"**

Pitié …

Stiles !

Le sorcier se réveilla brutalement, son cœur rata un battement et partit dans une cavalcade sauvage, son souffle se saccada. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Une crise de panique, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tout court ? il n'en avait plus fait depuis que Noah était revenu.

Stiles ! Grogna une voix.

Ouvrant les yeux, son regard se perdit quelques secondes dans l'éclat rubis qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Derek Hale se tenait à ses cotes, mains sur ses bras, une lueur inquiète et paniqué traversait ses pupilles rouge sang.

Tu … Tu m'as fait peur ! Grogna furieusement le loup. Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller et ton cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre trop vite, tu … tu ne te réveillais pas … Tu …

Stiles ne sut pas ce qui le motiva à le faire. Le soulagement d'avoir Derek a ses cotes ? Le désespoir palpable du loup à son égard ? Les dernières paroles de Claudia dans son rêve ? Non Stiles ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il le faisait mais dieu qu'il en avait envie.

Le baiser qu'il échangea avec Derek se fit impérieux, un poil désespérer mais dieu qu'il embrassait toujours aussi bien que dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être même mieux. Il sentit une main glisser sous son tee shirt, cherchait encore plus de contact, des mains qui s'agrippaient à ses hanches. Le son des gémissements du loup, Stiles les avalaient et s'en abreuvaient comme un drogué. Plus Derek gémissait, plus Stiles devenait fou de désir.

Stiles s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle sous les grognements de frustrations du loup. Il se mit à ricaner doucement. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek qui referma ses bras sur lui, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte douce. Le souffle chaud qui courrait sur sa nuque le fit frissonner. Il aurait voulu continuer mais sa fatigue fut la plus forte.

Toujours dans ses bras, Stiles sentit le loup s'allongeait et le maintenir contre lui alors qu'il sombrait à nouveau dans les affres du sommeil.

 **"-"**

Quand Stiles se réveilla à nouveau, d'un geste non commandait, il glissa sa main sur son côté gauche et s'aperçut que la place du lit était chaude mais vide. Il souffla et pour une fois, se n'étais pas de dépit ou de lassitude. S'endormir seul ne lui était pas arriver depuis longtemps et même si c'était Derek, il était heureux que le loup se soit couché dans son lit. Il s'était endormit aux rythmes des battements de son cœur.

Il avait ressenti comme une chaleur bienfaitrice et un sentiment d'être à sa place. Il savait qu'il était à sa place dans les bras du loup, ils étaient compagnons après tout, mais la rancœur dû à l'abandon du lycaon le faisait toujours autant souffrir. Peut-être, était-il temps de passer outre ses peurs et de commençait à réfléchir à Derek comme autre chose qu'un inconvénient.

Il devait aussi réfléchir à Samuel. A Theo. A Braeden. Et à Noah. Que deviendrait-il si le sorcier décidait de rester à Beacon Hills pour s'installer avec Derek ? Non ! Il ne pouvait décider maintenant, car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait abandonner ses missions. Certains membres de son groupe allaient avoir dans l'avenir de nouvelles responsabilités mais lui devait assumer ses choix de vie, même s'il intégrer Derek a ses choix, il se devait de conjuguer avec ses membres d'escouade.

Repoussant le drap, Stiles s'aperçut qu'il était en boxer et que ses vêtements étaient installés sur la chaise du petit secrétaire face à lui.

J'espère qu'il en a profité le petit salopiot ! Ricana Stiles en se levant.

Si j'en avait profité, tu aurais plus de marque sur le corps et tu ne pourrais pas te lever pendant au moins une semaine !

F*ck ! Sursauta Stiles en se retournant vers la porte qui donnait à la chambre jumelle. Il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir en pensant qu'il était descendu.

Stiles s'immobilisa et ne put s'empêcher de reluquer. Le loup, bras croisé, appuyer par l'épaule contre le chambranle de la porte, était simplement vêtu d'une courte serviette de bain et son corps musclé ruisselle d'une délicate couche d'eau fumante. Le sorcier n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du corps finement musclé de l'homme.

Ses épaules larges. Son torse ou Stiles suivait avec envie, une gouttelette d'eau qui se trouva piéger dans une fine tonsure qui partait un peu au-dessus du nombril et disparu sous la serviette. Quelle emmerdeuse cette maudite serviette. Stiles se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment en apercevant la forme plus que généreuse d'une bosse au repos sous la serviette qu'il rêvait de cramer. Son regard descendit et continua son inspection jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Je peux l'enlever si tu veux approfondir ton examen ! Sourit avec charme et confiance le loup tandis que Stiles détourna la tête et se dirigea vers ses affaires, faisant rire le loup.

Stiles frissonna au son. Depuis quand n'avait-il entendu le rire du loup. Un vrai rire, franc et chaleureux. Un vrai rire sans fioriture.

Que puis-je faire susurra le loup qui s'était rapproché sans qu'il y fasse attention. Deux bras entourèrent son torse et comme si tout était naturelle, Stiles souffla de bienêtre et pencha la tête en arrière pour la poser doucement sur sa nuque. Un baiser doux mais trop rapide fut déposer sur sa tempe et Stiles ne voulait plus rien d'autres que rester là. Rester dans ses bras pour toujours.

Je …

Ne dis rien pour l'instant ! Coupa Stiles alors qu'il sentait le loup lui dire ces trois petits mots en lesquelles il ne croyait plus depuis presque dix ans.

Profitons de l'instant présent, du moment et quand on sera prêt tous les deux … Stiles s'écarta, se tourna et plongea son regard dans le sien.

A ce moment-là nous pourrons en discuter, mais ne disons rien qui puisses nous faire du mal à l'avenir ! Je vais prendre une douche, seul ! Compléta Stiles qui sourit en voyant le regard de Derek s'illuminer quand il retira son boxer et s'avança doucement vers la salle de bain.

Dommage petit chaperon, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, je suis en forme…

Méfie-toi grand méchant loup, chaperon a grandi et il pourrait bien te surprendre ! Stiles disparut dans sa petite salle de bain.

Le sorcier ne reconnaissait plus, le matin même il ne voulait pas du loup dans sa vie et tout d'un coup il ne voulait pas que le loup disparaisse et il mourrait d'envie de lui sauter dessus. Il l'avait coupé avant d'entendre ces trois petits mots car il savait qu'il les lui dirait à son tour et qu'il n'y aurait aucun retour possible en arrière.

Il savait que cela finirait par des ébats chauds dans lit, dans toutes les positions possibles, pendant des heures. Pour finir par lui demander entre deux râles de plaisirs, de le mordre pour officialiser l'union des imprégnés. Et ça Stiles ne le voulait pas pour le moment. Il devait d'abord détruire la menace qui s'était installé é Beacon Hills et qui le torturé en se terrant pour mieux lui faire du mal.

 **"-"**

Stiles promis à la famille Fine de revenir bientôt et de profiter du calme de la demeure pendant un moment. Le sorcier remercia grandement la maîtresse de maison pour les provisions qu'elle avait préparé spécialement pour gratuitement. Le sourire que lui fit la femme réchauffa le cœur un peu meurtri du jeune homme.

Il serra la main de Marty en le remerciant aussi et lui fit un sourire timide quand l'homme lui passa la main sur la tête en ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux comme un père le faisait avec son fils.

Il embrassa gentiment Fran ne voyant pas l'objet qu'elle avait glissé dans les mains du loup quelques secondes avant.

Avant de reprendre la route, Sylvia lui donné une boite, ressemblant à un coffre a bijou en bois ancien gravé du sceau des Hale, un triskèle a relief en lui faisant promettre de ne l'ouvrir quand ils arriveraient a Danvers. Promesse que Stiles lui accorda. Un dernier regard en arrière avant de se mettre en route pour la prochaine étape de leur périple. Danvers ou se déroulait le Congrès des sorcières de l'Amérique de l'ouest.


	11. Chapter 10

Déjà moins d'une journée qu'ils étaient ici, et heureusement pour Stiles, Derek était d'un secours inestimable pour ses nerfs. Si on lui avait annoncé que Derek Hale alias Sourwolf était un parfait diplomate à ses heures perdus, Stiles en aurait rigolé jusqu'à en tomber dans l'inconscience. Et pourtant dès les premières heures arrivées dans ce maudit hôtel, L'Alpha Hale s'était montré courtois, charmant et d'un calme olympien.

La ville de Danvers, une ville du Massachussetts du comté d'Essex comptant aujourd'hui une population de 27 000 habitants environ, semblait plutôt calme à leur arrivé. Qui aurait pu penser que cette ville qui avait été fondé en 1636 par des puritains anglais et qui se nommait à l'époque Salem Village, pourrait abriter encore des sorcières après la chasse et les procès qui avaient été tenu en 1752 et qui depuis plus de 150 ans, accueillez le Congrès ou Convention des sorcières et sorciers de l'Amérique de l'Ouest.

Cela aurait pu faire rire Stiles dans son enfance en imaginant la sorcière de l'ouest de son livre préféré, le magicien d'Oz, s'il n'avait pas rencontré la véritable Elphaba, la sorcière de l'ouest en personne dès son arrivé. Mais pire encore, quand il remarqua qu'a ce congrès, avait été invité bon nombre de personnalités du monde magique et certains dont le curriculum vitae ressemblait plus à dossier détenu par la FBI avec mention « crime contre l'humanité ».

A peine rentré dans le gigantesque hall d'entrée pavé de marbre blanc presque transparent, qu'une femme dont il connaissait les états de services dans la BIPM a la grande époque de la magie, se présenta et les dirigea vers une autre réceptionniste que ceux des mortels.

Vous vous demandez comment je sais que vous n'êtes pas humain ! Avez demandé la voix gracieuse et douce de Catherine Desseule, la doyenne et maitresse de cérémonie du congrès.

Stiles regardait la femme d'un certain âge avec admiration, pas tant du fait qu'elle ressemblait trait pour trait avec une actrice française dont il avait vu chaque fils au moins une quinzaine de fois, mais parce qu'elle était d'une beauté et d'une douceur qu'il la prendrait presque pour sa mère.

Je sais nous avons une certaine ressemblance mais moi j'ai plus de 100 ans ! Sourit la femme blonde au chignon serré et à la tenue Chanel gris perle impeccable en sortant Stiles de sa contemplation alors que Derek n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot.

Que … Pardon ? Bégaya le sorcier rougissant d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

Je ressemble … Enfin l'actrice française Catherine Deneuve me ressemble énormément et c'est normal, je suis son ancêtre !

Catherine Deneuve est une …

Chut mon enfant ! Secret de famille ! Rigola-t-elle doucement en observant autour d'elle comme si un paparazzi allait sortir de nulle part.

Dites-moi vos noms avant que je sache vers qui vous envoyer car nous avons de nouvelles têtes cette année et je ne connais pas tout le monde, même si …

Même si ? Grogna doucement Derek qui n'aimait pas que Stiles ne soit plus focaliser sur lui et qui n'aimait surtout pas les mystères.

Loup Garou ? C'est rare des loups garous chez nous, la seule autre … Derek ? Derek Hale ! La femme ouvrit les yeux en grand et les observa plus attentivement.

Stiles se tendit et se sentit mal à l'aise d'être inspecter de cette façon, il n'avait jamais aimé les autres sorcières car certaines pouvaient lire en vous et devinez vos pensées, vos auras, connaitre vos secrets intimes. Mais cette femme connaissez le nom de Derek qui recula de manière imperceptible seulement assez pour que Stiles le ressente et tende la main vers la sienne pour l'emprisonnez entre ses doigts. Il sentit le loup se calmer légèrement et attendre.

Mais alors vous êtes Mieczyslaw Stilinski ? Stiles la regarda étonner, cela faisait la deuxième personne à connaitre son véritable prénom et cela commençait à devenir dérangeant. A croire que sa propre mère avait lancé un sort sur tout le monde en inscrivant son prénom dans le cerveau des gens parce que personne ne le prononcé mal.

Ta mère était une grande sorcière, d'une beauté et d'une gentillesse incroyable, je suis désolé de ce qui lui est arrivé mais je suis heureuse que son fils soit parmi nous cette année. La femme s'approcha et lui embrassa la joue. Stiles sursauta doucement, plus habitué à ce genre de geste depuis des années.

Et toi ! Grand fort ! Loup garou Alpha ! Un brin grincheux, tu es bien Derek Hale, le fils de Talia, l'Alpha de Beacon Hills…

Catherine ?

La sorcière se retourna et s'aperçut qu'une autre femme l'attendait.

Allez-vous inscrire sur le registre, prenez vos chambres et on se verra ce soir au diner d'ouverture, je suis tellement impatiente, j'ai tant de choses à vous dire et à vous demander !

Sur ces mots, la sorcière laissa les deux jeunes hommes, seuls et légèrement abasourdie par cette rencontre. Et cela ne faisait que commencer.

Après s'être enregistré sous le regard perçant et noire de la réceptionniste pour les sorciers et sorcières, Stiles se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec Derek sur ses talons. Il savait que le loup voulait être plus propre mais ils avaient eu une discussion dans la voiture. Discussion qui s'était soldé par un arrêt sur le bord de la route et un baiser enflammé que Stiles avait dû rompre pour remettre de l'ordre dans son cerveau et ailleurs. Ils ne devaient pas se laisser guider par leurs émotions et leurs hormones, seulement le loup ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tactile avec le sorcier. Stiles savait pertinemment que les choses avaient évolués très vites en quelques heures mais les paroles de sa mère resonnaient encore en lui et il ne pouvait rejeter l'idée d'avoir Derek dans sa vie. Ou même dans son lit. Le problème c'est que cela remettait en plan tous ses projets. Mais était-ce mal ?

Arrivé dans la chambre, Stiles soupira. Caëris avait encore frappé. La chambre qui faisait la taille de son salon, environ 50 m², ressemblait à une chambre nuptiale. A sa droite, un grand lit à baldaquin King size surélevé par une petite estrade en marbre. De chaque côté, des tables basses en bois et marbre trônaient avec sur chacune des petits paniers étranges et un mot. Le côté droit du lit donnait sur un grand dressing, le seul qu'il avait vu comme ça, s'était le sien. Sur le côté gauche, une terrasse donnait sur le jardin immense à l'arrière de l'hôtel où se préparé une fête à en croire les personnes qui fourmillaient dehors.

Face à lui se trouvait un petit salon devant la baie vitrés. Salon d'hiver avec une table basse en fer forgé entouré de fauteuil couleur rouille clair en velours.

Sur sa gauche, une salle de bain ouverte avec une baignoire en son milieu en marbre beige. Une grande armoire pour deux personnes ou des serviettes, peignoirs et autres, étaient installé attendant les locataires de quelques jours.

Stiles posa son sac sur un des fauteuils en velours et ouvrit la baie vitrée pour tomber sur la terrasse. Terrasse comportant une petite piscine personnelle et un salon d'été. Il souffla doucement, s'il n'avait pas compris le message de sa boss, alors il était stupide. En parlant de stupidité, le sorcier sentit deux bras entouré son torse et la tête d'un loup se calé sur son épaule. Sentant le souffle chaud du loup sur sa nuque, la nervosité dans le corps de Stiles disparut comme neige fond au soleil.

Il se sentait tellement bien à cet instant. Il se demanda une fraction de secondes, ce que pourrait être sa vie s'il décidait de rester à Beacon Hills sans pour autant quitter ses fonctions. Le loup accepterait-il ? Tant de questions qu'il aimerait poser et tant de questions qu'il ne recevra jamais parce qu'il sait qu'il ne questionnera pas le loup et qu'il partira. Partira-t-il ? Pouvait-il encore avoir droit aux chapitres ? Avait-il encore le choix ? Choix oui ! Mais avait-il raison ?

Se tournant pour faire face au loup, Stiles tomba sur deux perles bleu azur qui le dévorait des yeux avec tant d'amour et d'envie. Derek n'avait jamais été très fort pour parler et Stiles avait dû apprendre à lire son regard. Le regard de Derek était un océan lipide parant vers un horizon lointain dans lequel le sorcier pourrait se noyer. Et à cet instant précis, l'océan est balayé par une tempête nommé désir. Fulgurant. Impérieux. Chavirant. Presque à la limite de la tornade. Et Stiles allait y succomber.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et brisa l'instant magique en les faisant sursauter. Stiles baissa les yeux en grommelant furieusement contre lui-même, d'avoir failli faiblir devant se regards pleins de promesses et s'écarta du loup pour aller ouvrir. Passant à ses cotes, le loup attrapa son bras.

Nous n'en avons pas fini tous les deux, je compte bien t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d été faire l'amour. Je te ferais l'amour jusqu'à te faire crier mon nom et qu'il se répercute dans tout l'hôtel. Je vais te faire oublier toutes ses nuits de solitude et finir la marque qu'il y a sur ton coup et pour finir, je vais tellement y mettre toutes mes envies que tu ne risques pas de marcher pendant un moment…

Je n'aime pas les promesses en l'air Derek Hale ! Sourit Stiles en s'écartant doucement de Derek dont la main lui brulé le bras. Brulure de désir.

Ce n'est pas encore …

Monsieur Stilinski ? Coupa une voix masculine derrière la porte de la chambre.

Derek grogna doucement et partit ouvrit la porte. Stiles tenta de le stopper pour qu'il ne tue pas l'importun mais il fut choqué. Derek se mit à sourire et ouvrit la porte.

Que puis-je pour vous cher monsieur ? Demanda poliment Derek en s'écartant légèrement pour laisser passer un petit charriot avec une bouteille de champagne, deux flutes, des fraises et deux petites lettres et deux grosses boites que le jeune homme posa sur le lit.

Room Service ! Le jeune homme se tint droit comme un I en attendant que l'un des deux prenne la parole. Et encore une surprise pour Stiles, ce fut Derek qui sortit un billet de son portefeuille et le tendit au commis qui, en remerciant grassement le loup, sortit de la chambre satisfait et content du billet de cent dollar qu'il venait de recevoir.

Tu te rends bien compte que c'est un …

Gros pourboire, partit vite fait !

Tu es incroyable Derek Hale ! Rit le sorcier en s'approchant du charriot.

A peine eut-il la première lettre dans la main, que le loup reprit sa place dans son dos. La chaleur que dégageait le loup était pour le sorcier une source de bienêtre. Il se prit à imaginer les nuits d'hiver, rentrant de missions sous le froid, le plaisir d'avoir un homme, un loup garou, contre qui il pourrait se blottir et rester des heures sans bouger, l'un contre l'autre, discutant de tout et de rien.

A quoi tu penses ?

Rien ! Répondit trop rapidement Stiles pour être honnête.

Tu sais que malgré le fait que tu bloque mes pouvoirs, j'arrive à voir que tu me mens Stiles !

Oublie … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? S'écria Stiles en lisant le nom de la personne qui lui avait laissait ce carton d'invitation.

Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda, tendu le loup.

 _« Mr Mieczyslaw Stilinski et Mr Derek Hale, sont conviés au gouter organisé par sa royale majesté, la reine des dragons d'Amérique, Maelys Drakôna Kalys Vervadlag. Le gouter se tiendra à 16h15 dans le salon d'été au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Veuillez-vous prémunir de cette invitation afin d'y avoir accès. »_

La reine des dragons nous convie à un gouter ?

Et elle fait les choses en grand ! Annonça Derek. Stiles se tourna vers lui et aperçut ce qu'il voulait dire.

Ce n'est pas un thé mais un bal qu'elle organisé.

 **"-"**

Si ce n'était pas une invitation d'une reine, tu serais déjà en train de gémir mon prénom…

Tient toi tranquille grand méchant loup très affamé ! répliqua tout sourire Stiles alors que lui-même dévoré Derek d'un œil lubrique qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Il fallait bien dire que la tenue de Derek était sans conteste, une tenue « épouse-forme ». La reine avait fait déposer par le serveur du room service de l'hôtel, deux boites gigantesques avec deux tenues qu'ils devait porter pour le gouter royal.

Derek portait un costume trois pièces que les anciens ambassadeurs anglais des colonies arboraient fièrement. Un costume à l'anglaise gris marbre avec une chemise blanche et un nœud de papillon rouge sang dont la symbolique était évidente pour Stiles. Rouge sang pour la couleur des yeux de l'Alpha. Une tenue si moulante que le sorcier pouvait voir naitre vers le bas ventre du loup, une grosseur anormale.

Veux-tu bien te calmer, je peux voir une bosse dans ton pantalon et ce n'est pas très poli pour notre reine si tu craque le costume qu'elle nous a si gracieusement offert.

C'est ma faute si te voir là-dedans me fait un effet monstre …

Tiens-toi tranquille obsédé !

Attend qu'on remonte ! Ricana Derek en se tenant derrière Stiles qui sentit très nettement le « monstre » de l'obsédé.

Il était vrai que le costume de Stiles lui allait comme un gant. A son tout le costume moulé toutes ses formes. Un costume ambassadeur de la belle époque avec un pantalon et une veste gris clair, une chemise cintré blanche avec une large ceinture rouge sang pour concorder avec le nœud de papillon de Derek. Son propre nœud de papillon était blanc et beige.

Quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, Derek du remettre son propre costume trois pièces correctement dans son pantalon et reprit son air indéchiffrable.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit prévu, Derek montra le carton d'invitation et le garde sourit en les laissant passé la porte. Stiles se demandé ce que pouvait être un gouter avec la reine des dragons ? Il avait pensé secrètement ne pas être en tête a tètes avec sa royale écailles et son vœu fut exaucé mais un peu trop.

Dans la salle qui était surement une salle de balle à l'ancienne avec ses murs en papier peint blanc cassé et moulures dorées. Ses lustres étincelants au plafond éclairant une grande mosaïque peinte représentant une fresque qu'il n'arrivait à déchiffrer. Ses tables alignées le long des murs recouvert de victuailles de toutes sortes, salées, sucrées, gâteaux gigantesque, buffet froid, buffet chaud, boissons alcoolisé, soft, eaux diverses et variées, café et thés de toutes sortes. Des chaises et des tables en fer forgés datant d'un autre siècle ou étaient installés des personnes de divers horizons.

Mr Stilinski et Mr Hale! Présenta à voix haute un homme a leur côté surprenant les deux hommes qui tressautèrent.

Et ce fut le silence !

Stiles se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise d'être observé comme s'il était un animal de fête foraine surnaturelle, comme une bête curieuse et rare mais une bête quand même. Certains regards étaient froids à la limite de l'ère glaciaire. D'autres étonnés. Plusieurs étaient moqueurs et peu étaient franc et amicale.

Un mouvement attira le regard de Stiles. Un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge vint vers lui. Il s'arrêta à ses cotes, le toisa, renifla de dégout et sortit sans un mot de plus. Stiles ne sut que dire, ni que faire. Il ne le connaissait pas et ne comprenait pas son comportement. Peut-être l'avait-il rencontré dans son travail et il n'aimait pas sa façon de procéder ? Peut-être avait-il envoyé dans les prisons du BIPM un de ses parents ou un membre de sa famille ? Mais Stiles sentit qu'il y avait bien plus que ça.

Ne faites pas attention à Stephano, il n'aime pas les nouvelles têtes, surtout quand elles sont plus puissantes que lui ! Déclara une voix profonde et pleine de chaleur.

Stiles leva la tête et croisa un regard plus ambré que le sien, brillant comme l'or le plus pur et plus transparent que le diamant. Tétanisé, le jeune homme resta immobile devant l'un des êtres les plus puissants et le plus influents de la planète. Il avait lu, après sa découverte auprès de Noah, des journaux et des revues de presse ainsi que des livres sur cette femme. Sa royale majesté, la reine Maelys Drakôna Kalys Vervadlag en personne se tenait devant lui. Elle inclina la tête en souriant. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air amusé de la voir réagir comme ça.

Derek, a ses cotes, s'avança d'un pas. Stiles le regarda incliner la tête en signe de soumission et de respect, puis la reine lui tendit la main et le loup lui fit un baise-main en effleurant des lèvres le gant d'un blanc parfait.

Stiles se reprit rapidement, Derek avait été parfait et lui s'était paralysé. Soufflant doucement, il fit une révérence par respect et reproduisit le baise-main obligatoire.

Vous n'avez pas avoir peur de moi Mr Stilinski, je ne mange plus d'humais depuis des centaines d'années, et aujourd'hui je préfère un bon cheeseburger au bacon avec des frites recouverte de fromages a de la viande humaine sans saveur ! Plaisanta la reine alors que Stiles s'amusa du regard perdu de Derek.

Je suis une femme simple ! Annonça la reine alors que les convives reprenaient leur conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Simple ? Demanda Stiles un peu sarcastique en montrant la salle.

Simple mais je suis une lady et j'ai un protocole a respecté, si vous le voulez bien demain midi déjeunons ensemble à l'extérieur et vous verrez que je vous dis la vérité !

Je n'oserai jamais dire que vous mentez votre majesté …

Maelys ! Pour vous, jeunes gens, se sera Maelys ! Ordonna-t-elle doucement en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et votre venu n'est pas un hasard, je voulais vous rencontrer car il se peut que j'aie des informations sur votre enquête mais en contrepartie je souhaiterai un déjeuner avec vous deux !

Stiles était abasourdi ! Il pataugeait dans cette maudite affaire et il y avait peut-être des réponses que cette reine possédait. Et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un repas avec Derek et lui. Mais Stiles savait que ce n'était jamais aussi simple. Il connaissait Lord Meignan. Peut-être que son ex-femme était différente mais elle restait l'une des créatures les plus puissante mais aussi les plus versatile que la terre portait.

Pendant le gouter de la reine, le sorcier se remémora le dossier de certains des invités. A quelques mètres du lui, se tenait Rowena MacLeod. Une des plus puissante sorcière Irlandaise dont le fils, aujourd'hui nommé Crowley, était un des rois des enfers les plus influant et craint. Quoi qu'encore, Stiles avait rencontré deux frangins qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. La mère et le fils avaient été mis en échec plus d'une fois. Autant la mère s'était un peu calmée en retrouvant l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs, autant le fils perdait un peu de terrain et ses fidèles commençaient a déserté pour un autre démon nommé Abaddon. Mais pour le moment le sorcier ne devait pas s'en occuper, les frères Winchester, malgré leur carrière solo, étaient épaulé par une brigade spécialisée en démons supérieurs.

Sur sa droite, un exubérant sorcier du nom de Magnus Bane, raconté ses exploits auprès des Shadowhunter. À ses cotes son fiancé, Alexander Lightwood, Shadowhunter de son état, roula des yeux mais laissa un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres. Le sorcier dont l'âge était indéterminé même pour la BIPM, semblait jeune et fringant, seul sa tenue vestimentaire détonné avec la tenue sombre de son homme. Il y avait chez eut, un peu de Derek et lui.

Aux cotes de la reine, une sorcière lui fit un clin d'œil. Sacré Phoebe Halliwell. Stiles lui rendit mais ne s'approcha pas, préférant la voir plus tard et ne pas interrompre leur discussion qui semblait animé et amusante si l'on en croyait les rires de la souveraine. Stiles avait rencontré les sœurs Halliwell lors d'une courte bataille à San Francisco. Plusieurs Wendigos sévissaient et personne ne savait d'où ils venaient et pourquoi ils attaquaient en plein jour.

Après plusieurs pistes fructueuses, son équipe rencontra le célèbre pouvoir des trois et malgré leurs divergences d'opinions, ils réussirent à combattre et éliminé la menace des wendigos. Le sorcier s'était attaché à le plus jeune des sœurs qui aujourd'hui était marié à un Cupidon. Cupidon nomme Coop avec qui elle avait eu trois filles. Et à en juger par son ventre proéminent, un quatrième enfants pointé le bout de son nez.

Il s'étonna de ne pas voir une autre de ses amies. Elle ne rater jamais une occasion de venir à ce genre de soirée, histoire de cloué le bec a de vieilles sorcières qui médisait sur son dos. Elle lui avait raconté son histoire et le sorcier était encore étonné qu'elle soit en liberté ou même sans surveillance. Mais quand on sait qu'elle est la meilleure amie de la tueuse de vampires la plus prolifique et le plus célèbre des états unis, ça peut jouer en sa faveur.

On me cherche ? Demanda la voix mélodieuse de Willow Rosenberg, l'une sorcière les plus puissante de sa génération.

Stiles se tourna vivement, bousculant sans le vouloir Derek qui ne bronchait pas à ses cotes et avait l'air de se renfrognait de minutes en minutes. Et là, il plongeant son regard dans les yeux malicieux de sa rouquines préféré. Un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, Willow la pris dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Derek.

Bonjour jeune loup !

Bonjour ! Répondit le loup sans rien ajouter d'autres. Stiles s'aperçut que le loup devenait grognon et il n'aimait pas ça mais il se focalisa sur Willow et il s'occuperai du loup plus tard.

Alors mon jeune élève, comment se déroule ton enquête ?

Je vois que tu es au courant mais aurais-tu un indice à la « Gilles » pour moi ! Minauda doucement Stiles pour faire craquer son ancienne professeure de magie a l'académie.

Désolé mon grand mais je ne sais rien et j'essaie de m'éloigner un peu de la magie pour me consacrer à mon futur mariage…*

Quoi ? Mais c'est génial, c'est Kennedy qui a fait sa demande, c'est où ? C'est Quand…

Tout mon sorcier bien aimé, tu recevras un carton d'invitation mais je ne te préviens pas de duel avec Faith cette fois ci, celui de mon anniversaire ma suffit … Je crois que ton loup ne va pas bien ! S'exclama Willow.

Et s'était bien le cas. Stiles se tourna vers le loup dont les yeux brillaient d'un rouge rubis. Un grondement sourd vibra dans sa cage thoracique et Stiles se colla à lui. D'un geste calme le sorcier tourna légèrement la tête de Derek pour plongeait son regard dans le sien. Le loup ne semblait pas se calmer.

Calme toi Derek, nous sommes à un gouter royal…

Si quelqu'un dit un mot de plus, je l'égorge … Grogna Derek en fixant les sorciers autour de lui.

Stiles ne comprenait pas le comportement de Derek. Il avait été d'un exemplaire jusqu'à maintenant, alors pourquoi tout gâcher. Stiles orienta son regard vers l'assemblait et croisa le regard furieux de la reine. Mais sa fureur n'était pas dirigée vers le loup, non sa colère était dirigée vers plusieurs sorcières qui baissèrent la tête.

Qu'est-ce qui se …

JE NE TOLERERAI PAS CE GENRE DE COMPORTEMENT ET ENCORE MOINS CES INSINUATIONS ! Hurla la reine.

Les yeux de la reine prirent une teinte doré noire et s'avança vers le milieu de la salle. Stiles ne sut dire pourquoi, enfin si, il le savait mais jamais il n'avait eu à subir la pression magique d'un dragon. Même Lord Meignan n'utilisait pas cette pression sur les gens. Stiles fléchit les jambes, il avait l'impression de peser une tonne tellement la force spirituelle de la reine était puissante. Quand les vitres et miroir commencèrent à se fendre, et que l'assemblée était à la limite de l'épuisement, elle fit redescendre la pression et se tourna vers eux.

Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes plus sincères excuses Mr Stilinski et Mr Hale, je pense que vous devriez rentrer dans votre chambre et vous détendre, ce soir débute le congrès et il faut que vous soyez en forme car j'ai une surprise pour vous ! Déclara la reine en s'avançant vers eux.

Stiles était complètement perdu, que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi la reine des dragons s'excusait-elle ? Il lui semblait que quelque chose venait de se passer mais il ne connaissait pas les raisons de ce revirement.

Mlle Rosenberg, voulez-vous bien raccompagner nos invités et vous viendrez me voir tout à l'heure je dois m'entretenir avec vous de certains sujets délicats.

Oui madame ! S'inclina Willow, puis se tournant vers eux. Venez les garçons !

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle, Stiles croisa le regard du jeune homme qui était sorti quelques minutes plus tôt, qui se faisait réprimander par une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Des jumeaux pensa-t-il. Alors qu'ils passaient devant eux, la jeune femme l'interpella faisant grogner le loup.

Tu arrêtes de grogner ! Claqua Stiles furieux d'être perdu dans cette histoire. Déjà qu'il venait d'être conduit dehors par Willow sous les ordres à peine voilé de la reine, le comportement de Derek mettait Stiles sur les nerfs. Alors il était hors de question qu'il s'en prenne à des jeunes sorciers.

Que puis-je pour vous Mlle ?

Mlle Morgane Osborne et voici mon frère Stephano, nous somme jumeaux et je ne tolère pas ses crises d'hyst…

Tu te rabaisse à ça ! Cracha violement le jeune homme alors que sa sœur lui fit les gros yeux et lui intima de se taire.

Tu ferais mieux de la ferme Steph sinon tu vas avoir des problèmes en rentrant…

Si tu me disais pourquoi tu m'en veux ! Stiles croisa les bras de façon autoritaire et se tint devant le jeune homme. Il reprenait son rôle d'agent et pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il inspectait le jumeau male sous toutes les coutures.

Stiles tu régleras…

Non Willow, désolé mais ce jeune homme a un souci avec moi et je veux … non j'exige de savoir de quoi il en retourne, et c'est pareil pour toi Derek Hale mais nous verrons ça dans la chambre ! S'énerva encore plus Stiles.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'énervait mais là, ça commençait à être un peu trop pour lui. Trop d'un coup, trop de cachotteries, trop de gens en colère alors qu'il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Il pourrait utiliser ses pouvoirs mais il ne veut pas gâcher ses forces pour si peu alors il exige, comme un enfant.

Alors ! Exigea le sorcier avec plus force dans sa voix, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui semblait se rapetissait au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait.

Vous … Vous …

Oui ! Moi !

Stiles ! Quémanda Derek qui semblait s'être calmer et qui observait le jeune homme à son tour avec une certaine pitié.

Laissons ça de cotes pour le …

Non ! Claqua encore énerver le sorcier. J'en peux plus de devoir me justifier à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose. J'en peux plus de ne pas comprendre la situation. J'en ai marre de patauger dans une enquête qui me prend la tête. J'en ai marre que l'on me cache des choses tout le temps. Je vais finir par regretter d'être revenu à Beacon Hills pour aider une population qui ne veux pas de mon aide visiblement et ras le bol des sorciers qui me dévisage comme si j'étais un monstre ou une bête de foire. Stiles en avait un peu trop sur le cœur depuis son arrivé à Beacon Hills et bizarrement ça lui faisait du bien de vider son sac mais pas comme il pensait.

J'en ai ras le bol des gens qui me juge alors qu'ils ne me connaissent même pas …

On vous connaît ! Cracha à son tour le jeune homme brun.

Stiles se tourna vers lui a nouveau et observa la douleur et la haine dans les yeux du jumeau. Il sentit le souffle d'agacement et de lassitude de sa sœur, mais pire encore Derek se tendis comme s'il connaissait la suite.

Stephano ! Commença Derek qui s émit à côté de Stiles. Le sorcier sentait que le loup ne lui disait pas tout mais la façon dont il avait dit son prénom, ils avaient l'air de se connaitre.

Désolé Alpha Hale ! S'excusa Morgane en tirant sur la manche de la chemise de son frère et l'entraina dehors sous les yeux de Stiles qui venait de bugger.

Stiles …

Derek Hale trouve toi une autre chambre, je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec toi plus jamais et quoi qu'en dise Caëris, je m'en contre fiche ! Eructa Stiles avec colère.

Sans un mot de plus, ni même un regard, Stiles quitta la pièce laissant Derek sous le choc des mots. Il ignorait si Willow le suivait mais il s'en fichait, il avait besoin d'être seul, besoin de sa famille, besoin de sa team, besoin de fumer une cigarette et de boire jusqu'à en tomber saoul ivre mort. Il avait besoin de pleurer, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un moment. Seulement bien trop d'émotions le percutait et il ne savait plus comment les gérer. Il avait réussi à les enfouir tellement profondément qu'il se demandait parfois s'il en avait encore.

Et la réponse était oui ! Trop. Beaucoup trop.


	12. Chapter 11

Malgré la fraicheur du soir et la calme qui régnait sur la terrasse de sa chambre, Stiles était mitigé et renfrogné. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à Derek mais les cachotteries et son comportement inexpliqué, l'avait mis en colère. En colère et sur les nerfs.

Sept cigarettes plus tard après son arrivé dans la chambre, un repas rapide commandé au room service et une demi-bouteille de vodka russe, le sorcier n'était toujours pas calmé. Il n'était même pas descendu pour le repas d'ouverture du Congrès et cela même quand on frappa à sa porte a de nombreuses reprises avec instance. Il ne voulait se montrer et encore moins voir des gens qui le dévisageait de façon aussi froidement. Qu'avait-il pu bien leur faire pour qu'il soit accueilli de cette façon ?

Stiles se hérissa quelques secondes quand quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte. Que ne comprenait pas les gens quand il mettait la pancarte « ne pas déranger » ? Il savait que ce n'était pas Derek car il avait vu le loup du rebord de la terrasse, partir vers sa voiture. Avait-il été trop dure dans ses mots ? Devait-il allez le voir pour s'excuser et comprendre sa réaction ? Dormait-il dans la voiture ?

Son téléphone vibra sur la table basse du salon et Stiles ne voulait pas répondre. Caëris l'avait harcelé pendant deux heures et pourtant il tenait le coup. Il ne comptait pas pardonner à tout le monde ce soir. A personne peut être.

De nouveau sur la porte plus insistante, mais Stiles l'ignora. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, Stiles sourit. Il se rappelle sa mère qui lui apprenait les noms de toutes les constellations. Installés sur le toit de la maison quand John n'était pas là, elle lui faisait prendre quelques petits cours d'astronomie magique. Il aimait ses moments-là. Les moments ou sa mère n'était pas une sorcière demandée. Ou elle n'était qu'une mère qui lui apprenait des choses. Rien que tous les deux.

Vous savez qu'il est impoli de ne pas répondre à une reine ?

Stiles sursauta en jurant et se releva rapidement. La reine des dragons avait le don pour passer d'un état a un autre. Elle était métamorphosée. Le chignon lâche qui tenait ses long cheveux, blond laissait place à une chevelure en cascade descendant le long de son dos. Elle avait laissé tomber la robe bustier cintré couleur or parsemés de perles grises pour enfiler un simple jean noir et une chemise bleue légèrement entrouverte. Cependant elle avait toujours ses talons aiguilles avec lesquelles elle avait une démarche assurée.

Se reprenant, Stiles s'inclina et se confondit en excuses.

Je ne vous en veux pas ! Cependant j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez, pourquoi votre loup dors dans sa voiture alors qu'il … Disputes conjugales ? Demanda La reine sincèrement inquiète.

Je n'aime pas que l'on me mente et encore moins que l'on me cache des choses ! Ça lui fera les pieds jusqu'à demain ! Râla Stiles en proposant un siège à la souveraine dragonique qui accepta et s'installa.

J'aurais pensé. Commença-t-elle avant d'accepter un verre de vodka avec des glaçons que Stiles lui proposa.

J'aurais pensé, après qu'il ait faillit décimer les sorcières présentes à mon gouter pour vous avoir manqué de respect, que vous l'auriez plus tôt remercié d'une autre façon ! Stiles observa la reine boire une gorgé de vodka en appréciant la saveur du liquide et la fraicheur des glaçons.

Mais que voulait-elle dire par là. Pourquoi devait-il le remercier ? Et que faisait les maudites sorcières dans cette histoire ?

Je vois ! Sourit la reine énigmatique.

Vous voyez quoi ? demanda Stiles curieux et un poil de mauvaise humeur face au dragon qui semblait amusé par quelque chose que lui ne « voyait » pas.

D'un geste gracieux, la reine se leva et s'avança vers la porte, jamais Stiles n'avait vu quelqu'un marchait de cette manière, comme si la femme planait au-dessus du sol. Devant la porte, alors que Stiles n'avait pas bougé, elle se tourna vers lui et déclara.

Allez le voir et discutez à cœur ouvert, vos énergies se confrontent et se fondent, c'est perturbant mais tellement beau à voir, je vous conseille de lui demander pourquoi il s'est emporté tout a l'heure et par la même occasion dites-lui ce que vous ressentez, vos impressions.

La reine n'eut pas le temps de toucher la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui s'écarta pour la laisser sortir.

Pour vous excusez de ne pas être venu au repas de ce soir, c'est vous qui payez le restaurant demain midi et cette fois pas de défilade ! Bonne nuit mon enfant, passez une bonne soirée. Sans rien rajoutez la reine disparut dans le couloir et l'homme referma la porte derrière elle

Stiles resta quelques minutes interdit. Sur un coup de tête et pour donner suite à l'intervention de la reine Maelys, il sortit rapidement de sa chambre et ne prit pas la peine d'attendre l'ascenseur, il descendit les escaliers. Plus il avança, plus il se mit à courir, comme presser par une envie. L'envie de savoir ce que cachait Derek, mais aussi il réalisa qu'il se sentait seul et mal. Il comprit soudain que depuis son retour il n'avait jamais laissé à Derek, le temps de s'exprimer. Depuis bientôt 8 ans, il prenait les décisions pour tout le monde, prenant le rôle d'un alpha dans une meute, mais à sa décharge, tout le monde attendait de lui qu'il prenne les décisions alors comment laisser a quelqu'un d'autres la place de s'exprimer.

Il avait rejeté en bloc tous sentiments, mais ils étaient là et Stiles ne pouvait plus les ignorer, il ne pouvait plus repousser son attirance pour Derek. Attirance qui existé depuis leurs 15 ans. Peut-être même davantage cependant ils n'y avaient jamais fait attention. Il devait laisser à Derek le loisir de s'expliquer. Stiles devait avouer qu'il n'avait laisser aucunes chances au loup de s'expliquer sur son comportement. Il avait exagéré et n'avait même pas écouter ce que le loup avait à lui dire.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles traversa le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel sous le regard étonné et intrigué de certains clients qui rentraient. D'autres souriaient. Un grimaçait.

Arrivant sur le parking, Stiles courut vers la voiture de Derek et frappa à la vitre faisant sursauter le loup qui s'était couché à l'arrière. Souriant comme un imbécile, le sorcier se reprit en voyant le visage décontenancé de l'alpha qui ouvrit la portière.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le loup presque affolé surement parce ses battements de cœur étaient irréguliers.

Revient ! je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves en garde à vue parce que des clients t'auraient pris pour un sans-abri ! Stiles prit la main du loup et d'un coup de pied ferma la porte de la voiture en la claquant, il rentra dans l'hôtel avec un loup heureux mais complètement perdu.

Stiles ignora le regard du loup pendant tout le chemin inverse. Il ignora même les regards des clients. Il ignora les sourires des autres. Mais ne remarqua pas le regard furieux du dernier.

Cette fois ci, Stiles attendit l'ascenseur. Il l'attendit avec un loup qui se focalisé sur la main chaude qui entourait la sienne, ne la lâchant pas du regard pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Dans l'habitacle en fer, une vieille dame ricana en voyant le loup rougir sous ses œillades en fixant les deux jeunes hommes avec un petit air entendu sur la suite des évènements.

Le sorcier ne lâcha pas sa main non plus quand ils traversèrent le couloir. Ni même quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Encore moins quand Stiles le plaqua contre la porte fermée derrière eux. Il ne lâcha pas alors qu'ils se fixaient des yeux, leurs corps proches, très proche.

Seuls quelques centimètres les séparés et Derek aurait bien voulut les franchir pour enfin dévorer cette bouche qui le mettait au supplice depuis son retour.

Je veux savoir tout ce que tu sais. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu grognais pendant le gouter de la reine. Je veux savoir qui sont ces deux gamins que tu sembles connaitre dont un me voue une haine sans limite. Stiles se rapprocha, ne laissant qu'une poignée de millimètres entre leurs lèvres. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle l'un de l'autre.

Le loup pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de Stiles, sentir son excitation et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la bosse qui s'était formé dans son pantalon en lin.

Mais d'abord je veux savoir si tu peux tenir une promesse ! Soupira Stiles en supprimant la distance qui les séparer.

 **"-"**

Stiles se réveilla avec une douce odeur de café frais et de viennoiseries sortant du four. Bougeant doucement, une légère douleur s'éveilla en même temps que lui. Pour avoir honorer ses promesses, le loup lui avait bien fais crier son nom. Au moins trois fois, parce les autres fois s'était lui que Derek supplié d'avoir délivrance. Il se demandé si, il pouvait sortir de sa chambre sans rencontrer leurs voisins parce assurément ils n'avaient pas du beaucoup dormir. Comme Stiles. Comme Derek.

Soupirant d'aise, le sorcier ouvrit un œil et tomba sur le regard amusé et gourmand de son loup. Oui, son loup, il ne devait plus regarder en arrière, mais bien vers l'avenir et Derek était son avenir. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé vers les quatre heures du matin, avant le troisième round.

Il s'était légèrement renfrogné quand Derek lui expliqua les ragots et les persiflages des sorcières sur leurs personnes et sur leurs parents. Derek avait tenu une heure avant de commencer à grogner, ne pouvant plus se contenir. Stiles trouva cela courageux mais il aurait dû lui en faire part au lieu de garder tout cela pour lui, il était certes un sorcier mais n'avait pas certains pouvoirs que les loups possédaient dont l'audition très fine.

Là, ou cela se compliqua, c'est l'histoire que Derek fini par lui raconter. Il y a plus de vingt ans, vingt-six ans pour être exact, un Coven renommé fut foudroyé par une explosion mystérieuse qui décima une grande partie des adeptes dont Mme et Mr Osborne, les parents de Stephano et morgane. Il s'agissait du Coven de Beacon Hills dont Claudia Stilinski était la prêtresse et gardienne.

Quinze ans plus tard cette même prêtresse disparaissait dans un accident de voiture. Le seul problème, c'était les sentiments noirs que le jeune sorcier, dont les parents avaient été emporté par la mystérieuse explosion, nourrissait pour l'héritier Stilinski.

Il veut, dans une ancienne tradition orale et ancestrale, que ce soit l'ainé ou l'ainée de la prêtresse précédant qui prenne le relais le temps qu'il ou elle nomme le successeur à son 18 eme anniversaire. Donc il revenait encore à Stiles de prendre son poste après 8 ans, de prendre le rôle de sa mère et de nommé un successeur. Mais le jeune homme en était incapable. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de cette position. Il avait certes appris à dirigeait, mais pas plus de quatre personnes, comment les gens voulez qu'il arrive à dirigeait une trentaine d'adeptes que comptait le Coven a l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Stiles s'était mis à réfléchir quand son attention fut détournée par des caresses et des gestes plus que douteux d'un loup qui s'était glissé sous les couvertures. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais Derek sans y faire avec une *****, il n'avait jamais eu de fellation aussi mémorable. Le sorcier avait dû se retenir et pensait à son ancien coach de Lacrosse nu pour ne pas venir en quelques minutes dans la bouche gourmande du loup.

Loup qui grimpa sur le lit de manière très féline. Un regard hypnotisant et un sourire diaboliquement pervers.

Tu seras ma mort Derek Hale !

Une douce et belle mort alors !? répliqua le loup en s'installant à califourchon sur le sorcier.

Ouvre la bouche ! Ordonna doucement l'Alpha alors qu'un croissant fit son apparition devant ses lèvres.

Stiles sourit et obéi. Il était vrai que malgré son enquête, Derek s'était fait une place petit à petit. Le loup avait tenté une approche brutale à leur retrouvaille. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, son compagnon revenait après des années d'absences et le lien qui existait déjà entre eux se renoua brutalement. Il n'en pouvait pas être autrement que le loup se déchaine pour obtenir du sorcier autre chose qu'un rapprochement agressif.

Pourtant avec le temps, Stiles s'était rendu compte que Derek lui laissait du temps d'adaptation en étant présent pourtant pas oppressant, il laissait une ouverture ou une marque de son passage afin de lui montrer qu'il était là en cas de besoin. Seulement son rejet a la mort de Talia le faisait encore souffrir. Il restait toujours une trace de cette brulure indélébile sur sa peau et son esprit.

Voilà, malgré tout ça, Stiles veux se laisser une chance et comme le disait sa mère, « seul l'avenir nous le dira » ou « qui vivra, verra » ou encore c'est sur le passé que l'on bâti l'avenir ». Et Stiles voulais de cet avenir-là.

J'aimerai passer toute la journée au lit avec toi mon loup, néanmoins … Stiles attrapa son portable et consulta l'heure.

Néanmoins nous avons rendez-vous avec une reine, magnanime certes mais une reine quand même… Qu'est-ce que tu fous satanée loup … S'écria le sorcier alors que Derek fonçait sur son cou.

 **"-"**

Veuillez m'excusez pour le retard ! Stiles se demandait combien de fois il avait dû s'excusez en a peine deux jours.

Vraiment ! Mais alors vraiment ! Parce que pour sa part, il aurait choisi rester dans lit à laisser Derek continuer à le mordiller partout et toute la journée, mais une reine ne se fait attendre, protocole oblige. Un ricanement le fit remonter à la réalité, il s'aperçut qu'il était toujours en mode révérence et que tout le monde le regardait.

Mais ne vous excusez pas mon cher Stiles, je suis heureuse que vous ayez retrouvé votre loup ! Mr Hale !

Ravi de vous revoir votre majesté et encore sincèrement désolé de mon comportement d'hier …

Arrêtez de vous excusez a tout bout de champs, c'est épuisant a force, vous n'y êtes pour rien tous les deux cependant pour votre petit retard de ce matin, j'accepte vos excuses car je vois qu'il a été mis à profit ! La reine sourit et tourna les talons vers la porte d'entrée.

Stiles qui ne comprenait pas, s'aperçut en passant devant un miroir, que les petits coups de crocs du loup dans le lit, n'avaient absolument rien d'innocent.

Maudit loup ! Ne put s'empêcher Stiles et coursant le dit-loup jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel ou les attendait la reine en riant aux éclats.

Je vous trouve si rafraichissant, vous me rappelé mon fils cadet avec son vampire de petit ami. Raconta la reine et s'engouffrant dans un SUV noir.

Stiles regarda son loup qui haussa les épaules qui comme si de rien et entra à son tour.

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je trouverai de quoi me venger ! Murmura le sorcier en rentrant à son tour.

 **"-"**

Pour le coup Stiles se demandait si s'était bien une reine qu'il avait à sa table. Parce que franchement il avait trouvé plus dégoutant que Theo et il n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse battre la chimère. Il s'était douté que les dragons ne mangeaient pas les mêmes portions que Barbie mais là sincèrement ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu.

Installé dans un restaurant burger assez select de Danvers, dans un coin tranquille propice aux discussions sensibles à l'écart des autres clients de l'enseigne, Stiles observait avec étonnement, la bouche ouverte devant une poignée de frites prête à être engloutit dans son estomac, la reine des dragons s'empiffrait d'une vingtaine de burgers diffèrent aussi gros que son poing.

Sur la gauche de la reine, une sorte de panier à salade remplis à ras-bord de frites baignant dans une sauce aux trois fromages.

Et encore elle n'avait pas tout fini, car cinq glaces maxi format à la vanille, chocolat, fraise et rhum blanc l'attendait quand elle aurait fini tout ça. Il se demandait ou elle pouvait bien mettre tout cela dans un corps qui ressemblait à celui de Gwyneth Paltrow.

Au bout d'une demi-heure le plat principal de la reine fut englouti. Sans faire de cérémonie, la souveraine, la bouche fermé, éructa un gaz de gorge pour être poli.

A ses cotes Derek venait de finir son repas comme si de rien n'était. Pas un haussement de sourcils, pas de regard outré, rien, comme si tout était normal. « Repas de meute » avait-il avancé. Lui aussi avait participer à des repas de meute pendant ses enquêtes et jamais il n'avait vu cela, peut-être se comportaient-ils comme des gens civilisés devant lui mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Talia Hale de cette façon. Peter a la rigueur et encore il paraissait bien trop sophistiquer pour ça.

A la fin du repas, glaces dévorées, la reine s'installa correctement après être partit aux toilettes se refaire une beauté. Valait mieux parce que le mythe de la reine venait de s'effondrer en l'espace d'une heure et la gueule que tirer la « souveraine », le visage mangeait par la graisse et la sauce chocolat des glaces était à prendre en photo.

Bon les jeunes, parlons franchement car j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire et certaines ne sont pas bonnes à entendre ni même à voir.

A voir ? S'étonna Stiles mais il comprit bien vite en voyant la reine sortir des petits cristaux longs de son sac. Trois pour être exact.

Des cristaux mémoriels ? Stiles ne pensait jamais en voir à l'extérieur du bureau des affaires sensibles de Washington. Bureau de Caëris.

Des quoi ?

Des cristaux mémorielles Derek, ce sont des cristaux magiques renfermant des secrets tels que cela pourrait faire basculer le monde dans une troisième guerre mondiale en impliquant les créatures surnaturelle et magique. Expliqua Stiles en jetant un œil bizarre a la reine qui haussa les épaules d'un geste supérieur.

C'est très dangereux votre majesté, vous ne devriez pas…

Ceux-ci ont une importance 0 pour le monde mais d'une importance capitale pour toi Stiles ! Ce cristal ambré c'est une histoire, presque une légende dans le monde des créatures obscures, une légende racontée par Caëris. La reine le déposa devant lui. Elle observa le dernier cristal dont les couleurs variés comme un arc-en-ciel.

Celui-ci est un sort !

Un sort ?

Oui Stiles, un sort puissant, bien trop puissant pour un sorcier comme toi, ne t'offusque pas, c'est simplement que tu n'as pas tous tes pouvoirs à l'heure actuelle et tu ne dois pas t'en servir même si tu devras le faire à un moment donné ! Stiles se demandait comment la souveraine pouvait être encore plus énigmatique.

Mais il remarqua son regard voilé teinté d'une tristesse profonde quand elle leva les yeux vers le plafond.

Le temps est bientôt venu malheureusement et tu vas devoir affronter quelque chose qui te dépasse, qui me dépasse, qui nous dépasse tous.

Je ne comprends pas votre majesté…

Tu vas être amené à faire un sacrifice, le plus lourd et le plus douloureux mais c'est un mal nécessaire si tu veux vaincre ce qui te menace !

Madame ? Tenta Stiles en voyant que la reine était perdue dans ses pensées et parlait comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

Une main se posa sur son bras, l'empêchant d'essayer de dialoguer avec la reine. Derek lui fit comprendre silencieusement que cela ne servait à rien et qu'il l'écoute attentivement. Stiles voyait bien l'inquiétude de Derek. Lui aussi avait entendu qu'il devrait faire un sacrifice. Un lourd sacrifice et le plus douloureux.

Il avait déjà tant perdu, pour le sort s'acharné sur lui. Devait-il sacrifié Derek ? Samuel ? Braeden ? Theo ? Mme H ? Ou encore la nouvelle équipe ? Pour le moment Samuel et les quatre adolescentes étaient en sécurité au Camps Yaga près de la frontière canadienne. Mais alors qui ?

Mme ? S'écria une voix affolée les faisant tous les trois sursauté violement.

Se retourna comme un seul homme, trois paires d'yeux tombèrent sur Morgane Osborne complétement terrorisé à la limite de l'apoplexie. Elle avait du mal à respirer et la reine la fit assoir brutalement à ses cotes. Stiles sentait que cela avait un rapport avec lui, le regard qu'elle lui lançait depuis son arrivé, était affolé et paniqué mais elle ne regardait que lui.

Prenez votre respiration Mlle Osborne et dites-moi …

Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas … Je ne savais pas … Je n'étais pas au courant sinon … sinon je l'aurais empêché … Vous devez comprendre Mr Stilinski … Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon … il était très attaché à notre mère … Il est influençable …

Qu'essayez-vous de nous dire Morgane ? Coupa La reine de plus en plus mal à l'aise visiblement devant les mots de la jeune femme.

Mais Stiles avait enfin compris. Enfin une partie du puzzle. Il savait qui ? Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout ça dans le but de le faire revenir mais pourquoi ? pourquoi lui ? pourquoi maintenant ?

C'est ton frère ! S'écria le sorcier. C'est ton frère !


	13. Chapter 12

Le sorcier retenta un appel téléphonique avec le maigre espoir que quelqu'un décroche. Il espérait que cette histoire ne soit qu'une histoire et non les faits réels. Pourtant il y avait tant de secrets et de mystères autour de sa naissance et de la mort de ses parents, que cela pourrait paraitre plausible.

D'après les dires de Morgane, a sa naissance une explosion de magie avait décimé une partie du Coven de Beacon Hills. Il en aurait été la cause. Seulement ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas assez puissants pour créer une déflagration d'une ampleur telle causant la mort de 15 disciples et 13 sorcières présent ce jour-là.

Comment Claudia avait-elle pu réussir à cacher cela aux yeux des autres membres du clan ? Savait-elle que son fils créerait une détonation capable de tuer autant de monde en venant à naitre ? John était-il au courant ? tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Comme ses appels téléphoniques. Idem pour ses appels sensoriels. Malgré la distance, il aurait du pouvoir entrer en contact avec Noah, Braeden ou Theo. Pour son fils, il était normal qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre, le fort magique où il se trouvait bloqué les signaux magiques entrant ou sortant pour que rien n'interfère avec les entrainements qui se voulait aussi humain que possible.

Il appuya sur la petite roue et fit crépiter la pierre qui s'embrassa. Stiles inspira et avala pour la troisième fois en 20 minutes, la fumée d'une cigarette. Il était rare que le sorcier fume autant, seulement quand on est stressé comme il l'était, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'allumer une cigarette.

Même si la présence de Derek a quelques mètres de lui le rassuré quelque peu, le visage du loup ne lui inspiré pas plus qu'à lui de bonnes nouvelles. Aucuns de ses betas ne répondaient non plus et au poste du Sherif, on lui avait appris que pas mal de personnel manquait à l'appel après plusieurs meurtres inexpliqués et incendies volontaires dans toute la ville.

Stiles ressaya de contacter quelqu'un mais n'obtint aucunes réponses, il commençait à angoissé sévère. Il savait que son équipe était prêt à affronter toutes sorte de créature. Mais pas celle-ci.

D'un geste, il toucha à travers son pantalon, un des cristaux que la reine Maelys lui avait donnés. L'un d'eux était un souvenir, une légende oubliée depuis bien longtemps hormis pour les proches des créatures qui avait participé à l'évènement. Le cristal ambré n'émettait plus de lumière, ni même de chaleur. Aussitôt utilisé, aussitôt périmé. Utilisation a but unique pour que personne ne puisse les utiliser comme bon lui semblait. Et heureusement qu'il avait été le seul à le voir ce souvenir.

Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi lui. Mais surtout pourquoi tous ces morts même si la technique était minable et dépourvue de bons sens, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Caëris Astrid, la sorcière solaire devenu vampire immortelle régnait sur la nuit et condamné pour l'éternité à supporter le fardeau d'une décision que lui-même allait devoir résoudre.

Il se souvient avec une certaine tristesse, du regard que le vampire avait posé pour la dernière fois sur son ennemi juré. Un regard plein d'amour et de peine. Aimé quelqu'un c'est souffrir en permanence de ses choix. Elle avait dû enfermer l'homme qui l'avait transformé, le monstre qu'elle avait appris a aimé, condamné la créature qui lui avait tant pris mais aussi tant donné. Comment pouvoir vivre avec un tel fardeau tous les jours depuis des siècles.

Caëris avait créé le système juridique actuel pour les êtres surnaturelle et magique dans l'optique qu'un jour quelqu'un trouverai le moyen de l'aider à soulager sa souffrance. Cela pouvait paraitre égoïste mais vivre avec une épée de Damoclès aux capacités de cinq bombes nucléaires magique, n'était pas vivre.

Elle ne pouvait ni vivre, ni mourir. Elle ne survivait pas non plus. Elle passait son temps à surveiller, analyser et calculer des probabilités sur des évènements qui pourrait l'emmener à se défaire d'une malédiction qu'elle avait elle-même créer.

Peut-être que ce fus la providence, ou même l'ébauche d'un espoir révolu mais un jour elle rencontra deux petites filles dont elle devina le destin. Destin soutenu par leur progéniture. Claudia Stilinski et Talia Hale, amies d'enfance, louve, alpha en devenir et sorcière émissaire aux grands pouvoirs. Elle avait eu l'intention, sur le moment de les utiliser comme des instruments, chose qu'elle faisait régulièrement.

Elle avait perdu espoir en l'humanité et ses abominations qui était sous ses ordres depuis bien des siècles, elle ne voyait qu'en eux, des outils dans un engrenage bien huilés qui ne servait qu'a son dessein. Mais le sourire charmeur de Talia et la franchise enfantine de Claudia, ouvrit quelque chose en elle qu'elle avait oublié, perdu. L'innocence.

Au fur et à mesure des années, Caëris vint souvent à Beacon Hills pour suivre les péripéties de ses deux enfants. Enfants qui devinrent des adolescentes. Puis des femmes. Elle venait officiellement tous les dix ans pour vérifiés le piège de son monstrueux amant mais faisait souvent des détours en temps normaux pour voir celles qu'elle appelait ses protégés.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pu intervenir pour le Coven. Ni pour la mort de Talia. Encore moins pour celle de Claudia et John. Malgré tout cela elle avait senti qu'elle pourrait aider et agir pour Stiles. C'est grâce aux visions prophétique de Claudia qu'elle sut où et quand trouvé Stiles pendant sa rébellion magique. Seulement elle n'avait pas prévu que John soit toujours en vie. Enfin que la version jeune de John soit présente.

Aujourd'hui Stiles comprenait pourquoi le vampire avait toujours l'air triste même derrière ses sourires. Et c'est à lui que revenait la lourde tâche de détruire une bonne fois pour toute, l'objet de sa malédiction. Lui qui était la descendance éloignée du vampire nécromancien, le sombre Igor Sasinlski. Amant et créateur de Caëris Astrid.

Willow arrive ! Déclara la reine en sortant du restaurant. Elle va vous envoyer là-bas, se sera plus rapide si vous arriviez à joindre quelqu'un !

Stiles n'utilisera plus jamais la téléportation magique. Jamais. Son cœur se serra une seconde fois et se pencha une seconde fois pour régurgiter son repas de midi. Sa tête tournait, sa vue était trouble, ses oreilles sifflaient dangereusement et il se demandait si son cerveau n'allait pas sortir de ses narines en une bouillis verdâtre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et tous ses sens redevinrent presque normaux. Seul son cœur se mit à battre très fort. La proximité de Derek l'ébranlé quand il n'était pas en possession de tous ses moyens et là ! Ben là, rien n'allait. Le sorcier observa les alentours et s'aperçut que vraiment rien n'allait du tout. Ou était sa maison ?

C'est pourtant bien là qu'elle était la dernière fois ! Grimaça-t-il en tournant sur lui-même malgré son estomac fragilisé par le voyage.

C'est quoi ce plan ? Râla le sorcier sous le regard perdu du loup.

Je sais que d'habitude tu dis rien mais je vais me …

Regarde ! Fit le loup et pointant du doigt quelqu'un qui s'approchait en marchant presque maladroitement vers eux.

Il avait beau faire nuit, Stiles reconnu cette démarche n'importe où. Theo venait de sortir des bois. Le sorcier s'élança vers lui et se précipita à ses cotes quand il comprit que son demi-frère allait s'écrouler au sol.

Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Theo ? Dis-moi quelque chose !

Hey ! Sourit faussement le jeune homme pour cacher sa douleur. C'est rare de te voir aussi inquiet. Stiles l'aida à s'assoir a lors qu'une quinte de toux déchira les poumons de la chimère.

Je vais …

Non Derek ! Coupa Stiles en refusant qu'il tente de soigner Theo. Il n'a pas les mêmes prédispositions que toi ou moi, il se régénère tout seul…

Pas cette fois frangin ! Le sourire de Theo disparu. Cette fois j'aurais besoin de tu sais quoi !

Stiles savait que si Theo l'appelait « frangin » c'est que la situation était grave. Parce que ce n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant et que la solution qu'il demandait était extrême.

Je n'en ai pas sur moi et la maison a disparu…

Stiles hocha la tête, mécontent. Devant ses yeux, apparu un petit cristal bleu que lui tendit Theo. Il n'aimait pas cette solution mais s'était la seule ce jour qui était efficace si la chimère venait à être blessé mortellement. Une drogue extrêmement puissante qui décuplé les sens et la régénération cellulaires des chimères. Seulement il avait vu les effets secondaires sur certains sujets et cela ne l'enchanté guère de l'utiliser sur Theo. Paranoïa aigue. Troubles du comportement a tendance hyper violence. Automutilation extrême. Beaucoup s'étaient donné la mort.

Derek j'ai besoin de toi ! Déclara Stiles en regardant Theo souffrir ce qui semblait être le martyr.

Stiles échangea de place avec le loup qui s'installa derrière la chimère au sol. Le sorcier lui donna les instructions. Le loup entoura de ses jambes le torse de Theo et maintenait ses bras bloqués. Le sorcier se plaça face à eux et tenait le cristal au-dessus de Theo. D'une simple pression des doigts, l'objet se brisa et répandit son contenu liquide dans la bouche de la chimère qui grimaça. Stiles savait que le gout de la drogue n'était pas des plus agréable. Les survivants des tests en avait fait une description plutôt ragoutante mais elle varié selon les espèces. La seule variante était un gout amer très prononcé cinquante fois plus puissante que le citron.

Alors que Theo commença à convulser sérieusement, Stiles sentit comme un changement dans l'air. Une menace s'approchait d'eux rapidement. Trop rapidement et le sorcier ne put rien faire quand une explosion l'envoya voltiger à plusieurs mètres de ses deux amis. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ce fut le regard haineux d'un homme au sourire vainqueur.

Ce fut dans un frisson d'épouvante que Stiles se réveilla. Vaseux mais conscient, le jeune sorcier ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut avec horreur de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Enchainé et impuissante face à un jeune homme au regard meurtrier. Les chaines qui ligotaient son corps, meurtrissait sa chair et ses vêtements trop léger pour une sombre nuit d'automne. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être harnaché comme un saucisson dans une boucherie. Le pire devait être le large collier en acier relié à l'arbre derrière lui qui serrait un peu trop à son gout. Il avait déjà essayé l'art du BDSM mais il restait le maitre. Cette fois ci, il était l'esclave d'un malade mental. Il pouvait comprendre l'envie irrépressible de son tortionnaire pour la vengeance mais il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Enfin pas pour grand-chose.

Assis par terre, Stiles observa les alentours. Un grognement furieux sortit de sa gorge quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Theo, Derek et Braden étaient dans la même situation que lui. La métisse et la chimère étaient réveillés, l'observant attentivement en silence comme pour attendre un quelconque ordre. Derek quant à lui était encore inanimé et trop loin pour qu'il puisse savoir s'il était blessé.

On arrive pas à retirer les chaines ! Déclara simplement la mercenaire qui restait immobile.

Ça il s'en doutait sinon ils seraient déjà tous libre. Stiles tenta plusieurs sorts et même la force, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il ne savait pas comment le jeune homme immobile a quelques mètres de lui avait fait ce sacre tour mais il était puissant. Un peu trop pour être honnête.

Taisez-vous créatures insignifiantes ! Tonna le jeune sorcier qui claqua des doigts. Il se tourna vers Stiles qui s'aperçut avec horreur que ses coéquipiers s'était évanouie.

Stiles pensa qu'il ressemblait vraiment à sa jumelle. Hormis la lueur de folie, ils étaient bien jumeaux. Mais quelque chose clochait dans le regard du sorcier, comme si le jeune homme était sans l'être.

Qui es-tu ? Demanda Stiles en se doutant bien de la réponse.

Tu devrais me connaitre pourtant, tu as du bien voir mon histoire Stiles ! Répondit la voix gutturale du sorcier.

Igor Sasinlski ! Murmura Stiles en se maudissant de ne pas avoir fait attention en revenant.

Bravo ! S'écria le jeune possédé en frappant dans ses mains de façon théâtrale. Nous avons un gagnant et votre lot est … roulement de tambour … LA MORT !

Stiles grimaça, comment cet homme pouvait être de sa famille, il ne lui ressemblait en rien au niveau du caractère. Stiles gigotta violement, tentant de se défaire de ses maudites chaines qui l'empêchait de se battre mais aussi d'atteindre Derek qui ne se réveillait toujours pas.

N'essaie pas vermisseau, ces chaines ont été imprégnés et trempés dans une source de magie pure et innocente. Ricana l'ancêtre. Elles ont baigné dans le sang de treize males vierges. Continua-t-il alors que le cœur de Stiles se serra brutalement.

Tu es malade…

Tu ne me demande pas pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi t'es malade ? pourquoi je vais t'étriper avec tes propres boyaux ? pourquoi quand je vais tellement te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce ?

Non ! Pourquoi tu vas devoir mourir à la place de Caëris ?

Alors celle-là, elle était bien bonne. Il ne comptait pas mourir aujourd'hui et encore moins de la main de ce sociopathe dégénéré du bulbe. Et pour Caëris, il en savait assez et pensait que le vampire n'aurait jamais la force de tuer celui qui a été son créateur et amant. Elle était forte mais Stiles avait déjà cerné l'immortelle. Si elle l'avait enfermé c'est bien parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le tuer.

Laisse Caëris tranquille, tu es malade et je vais te guérir à coup de latte dans la gueule…

Fais attention Stiles, ton loup m'a menacer et voit dans quel état il est, d'ailleurs je pense qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps…

Stiles vit rouge. Il se douter que Derek n'était pas en forme au vu de son immobilisme mais là s'était trop. Il avait touché à Derek. Son Derek. Son compagnon. Il venait à peine de la retrouver. Il avait enfin décidé qu'il resterait à Beacon Hills auprès de lui. Et cet enfoiré lui prenait. Bouillant de fureur, Stiles sentit ses pouvoirs bruler d'une flamme qu'il n'avait jamais connu, sa colère décupla ses sens sa force. Malgré tout cela, le sorcier n'arrivait toujours pas à se libérer. Sa colère rencontra un sentiment qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps. La frustration.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon descendant, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre, vous allez tous le rejoindre !

Ça m'étonnerait, quand le reste de l'équipe et la meute de Derek sera là, tu vas regretter de ne pas être rester dans ta prison l'ancêtre de mon cul.

Stiles resta coi devant les hurlements de rire de son ancêtre.

Mon pauvre enfant, tu n'y es pas du tout !

Le jeune homme possédé s'arrêta brusquement de rire et fit briller ses yeux d'un orange sanguin et s'approcha de Stiles déterminé. Stiles ne connaissait pas les pouvoirs et la force de l'ancêtre, mais quand il le souleva d'une main, lui et la chaine lourde, comme s'il ne pesait absolument rien.

Personne ne viendra vous aider ! J'ai fait en sorte que la joyeuse bande de chiens galeux censé protéger la ville soit hors d'état de nuire ainsi que les autres membres de ta fameuse équipe qui traumatise les forces surnaturelles de ce pays. Stiles frissonna une nouvelle fois d'horreur.

S'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait aussi démuni et rien ne pourrait arranger la situation. Caëris ne viendrait pas. Aucuns renforts n'avaient été demandé. La meute de Derek était quelque part seul et sans défense face à ce malade et certains membres de son équipe était porté disparu. Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer cette situation. Il devait se calmer et réfléchir. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Trop de variantes et d'obstacles dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse trouver une parade ou même un plan d'évacuation rapide. Cette fois s'était peut-être la fin. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette éventualité. Pas aussi rapide en tout cas.

Stiles souffla douloureusement quand il tomba lourdement au sol. Le salaud n'y allez pas de main morte avec lui.

Oups ! Je dois faire attention à mon nouveau corps quand même ! Sourit le sorcier en asseyant Stiles doucement.

Nouveau corps ? S'était sa son plan ? Lui prendre son corps ? Mais il était malade, jamais de la vie il ne lui donnerait son corps.

Sais-tu ce qui va se passer Stiles ?

Tu vas te manger une baigne ? Tu vas allez dans l'enfer des licornes ? Tu vas danser la macarena ? Par pitié ne chante pas du Taylor Swift ou Demi Lovato ! Incapable de se battre, il utilisa la seule arme à sa disposition pour pousser à bout son kidnappeur et lui faire faire une erreur qui l'obligera a le détaché, il ne voyait plus d'autres options.

Non ! je vais tuer tes amis devant tes yeux, les torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'abréger leurs souffrances et les tiennes, puis quand tu seras mort, je prendrais possession de ton corps et j'irais torturer et tuer tous tes autres amis qui sont enfermé a Echein House, ils mourront en croyant que tu les as tués. Stiles sourit intérieurement, s'était plus facile qu'il en l'aurait cru. En fait les méchants aiment toujours s'écouter et rabâcher leur plan quand il croit avoir enfin gagné.

Pour finir je détruirai l'œuvre de cette petite Caëris sous ses yeux et quand elle sera une épave, je pourrais enfin en faire ma marionnette et ensemble nous dominerons le monde…

Non mais sérieux !

Pardon ? Igor s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que Stiles se tenait debout et le regardait avec dédain.

Je croyais que le truc du « Nous dominerons le monde » était une phrase pathétique de méchant pitoyable dans les séries ou les films, mais ça fait encore plus ridicule en vrai ! Stiles avait tout ce qui lui fallait, il n'avait plus besoin de jouer la comédie.

Claquant des doigts, Stiles se libera des chaines qui le maintenait prisonnier depuis un moment. Il grimaça en voyant les coupures que l'objet en métal avait fait à son beau tee-shirt tout neuf qu'il avait piqué dans la valise à Derek. Il allait devoir lui en racheter un nouveau.

Comment …

Comment ? Il n'existe pas de réponses simples pour toi. Stiles se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et tapa du pied en grognant, réveillant ses amis en sursaut.

Wouaw ! Frissonna Theo en se levant à son tour, faisant glisser les chaines le long de son corps.

J'en avait marre de faire semblant de dormir, heureusement que le sort d'immobilisme a marché, j'avais peur d'être complètement immunisé ! Déclara la métisse en s'étirant.

Occupez-vous de Derek, il ne simule pas lui ! Ordonna Stiles en fixant avec hargne et fureur Igor Sasinlski dans le corps de Stephano Osborne.

Stiles avait de la pitié pour se pauvre jeune homme mort surement trop tôt dans sa vie d'adolescent, dont son ancêtre avait pris possession. Il savait que le corps d'Igor avait été détruit quand Caëris et d'autres créatures puissantes comme le père de la reine Maelys, avait lancé le sort pour l'enfermer dans une prison magique entre deux dimensions. Ensuite ils avaient scellé la prison dans le Nemeton. S'était pour vérifier que le sceau était toujours actif si Caëris venait tous les ans.

Malheureusement, un jeune homme se suicida au-dessus du Nemeton et l'ancien vampire nécromancien trouva une faille dans le sceau pour s'échappé et en prendre possession. Il savait pourquoi Igor avait fait toute cette mise en scène macabre et ridicule. Cree des objets magique assez puissant pour emprisonner sa descendance et prendre possession de son corps. Oui car monsieur le fantôme nécromantique avait perdu la plupart de ses pouvoirs dans le néant de la prison. Erreur de débutant quand on veut s'échapper d'une prison magique dimensionnelle et que le sceau n'est pas entièrement retiré.

Stiles n'était pas clairvoyant. Il avait juste fait son boulot d'enquêteur avant de débarquer à Beacon Hills par téléportation. Recherches d'informations. Consultation d'archives magique publique et privée. Mais surtout il avait réussi à lancer plusieurs sorts sur lui-même ce qui avait causé un dérèglement interne de ses organes et une superbe régurgitation à l'arrivée.

Il avait aussi réussi à contacter Mme H. ensemble ils avaient créé un plan de secours et un plan « C », au cas où. Mais les seules personnes injoignables pour Stiles, étaient Scott McCall et Noah. Mais il savait de source sûre que Scott était parti dans la ville voisine et que Noah était au centre de BPIM pour une raison qui lui était propre. Stiles avait convenu avec Mme H, qu'elle disparaisse un temps pour ne pas être trouvé par leur ennemi et qu'elle trouve Noah et Scott pour leur donner les directives.

Un message sensoriel titilla Stiles. Il se mit à sourire alors qu'Igor commençait à s'énervait devant la situation qui lui échapper.

Le problème des méchants qui se la joue solo, hormis ceux qui ont le pouvoir d'ubiquité mais je sais de source sûre que le pouvoir du pauvre garçon a qui tu as pris le corps n'a pas ce genre de don ! Stiles s'approcha d'Igor qui fulminait et l'attrapa à la gorge.

Stiles pouvait sentir son ancêtre tentait de se débattre mais il l'avait immobilier avec l'un des nombreux sorts qui recouvrait sa peau sous forme de tatouages. Les glyphes qui recouvraient le corps de Stiles se mirent à luirent d'une couleur vive. Certains bougèrent comme le serpent qui ornait le tour de son bras et glissa sur la peau de son aïeul. Stiles sourit, il avait gagné non pas par ses pouvoirs mais par sa ruse. Il allait mettre fin à une malédiction de plusieurs centaines d'années. Ce soir Igor Sasinlski ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et ses victimes seraient vengé.

Tu ne peux pas me tuer…

On pari ? Ce corps que tu rêvais n'est pas immortel, c'est un corps humain d'une de tes victimes, il n'a jamais demandé à être possédé par une créature aussi misérable que toi…

Il désirait tellement ta mort contre celle de sa mère ! Cracha virulemment Igor.

Stiles surprit desserra sa prise. Il savait qu'il était en faute dans l'histoire de ce jeune homme mais il n'y était pour rien dans la mort de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir que sa naissance créerait une explosion magique, tuant sur le coup plusieurs personnes. Aujourd'hui il aurait sur la conscience la mort innocente de ses personnes et il fera en sorte d'honorer leur mort en combattant le mal qui sévit sur son territoire. Il reprendra le Coven et en fera un havre de paix et de connaissance en dédiant ses prières aux morts tombés dans l'oubli.

Tu es misérable ! Souffla Stiles en poussant à terre Igor.

Stiles se vit rien venir. Mais il sentit un sifflement d'air passer devant son visage. Un bruit sourd comme une respiration rauque sur le déclin. Il tourna la tête vivement vers le bruit et aperçu un objet métallique planté dans le cœur de Derek. Il comprit quand le rire mauvais d'Igor resonna derrière lui. Un dernier geste désespéré d'une personne qui a perdu la partie. Un dernier geste qui emporte la personne que l'on aime.

Son cerveau s'arrêta en même temps que son cœur, comme si le temps lui-même s'était interrompu. Stiles resta quelque instant immobile devant la fatalité de la soirée. Il avait réussi. Mais il venait de perdre. Dans un craquement sinistre, Stiles tourna la tête vers Igor et s'avança dangereusement.

Je voulais te garder en vie pour que Caëris vois l'être pitoyable que tu es mais finalement… Stiles allongea Igor d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac et s'assit au-dessus de lui.

Il sentait enfin la peur de l'homme. Mais il voulait plus. La main sur sa gorge, d'un geste, il écrasa la trachée du meurtrier. Le cou brisé, les yeux vide, Stiles pouvait encore sentir la présence d'Igor dans le corps de Stephano. Stiles attrapa une pierre a ses cotes et s'entailla la main.

Tu vas regretter d'être une âme ! Susurra le sorcier à l'agonie sentimentale.

Ignorant les cris et les appels de ses amis, Stiles traça des inscriptions sur le corps de Stephano et incanta. Le corps du jeune sorcier mort convulsa violement sous lui. Regardant autour de lui, Stiles trouva ce qui ferait son bonheur. Il tendit le bras et la créature innocente atterri dans sa main. Posant l'animal sur le torse du corps au-dessous de lui, le sorcier mélangea divers sorts qu'il connaissait et tenta quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Créer un nouveau. Après plusieurs secondes les yeux fermés, il sentit la magie faire son œuvre et réussit concevoir un sort mêlé.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une fumée bleutée sortit de la bouche de Stephano et fut aspiré dans l'animal. Stiles sourit, il a réussi là où beaucoup de sorciers avaient échoué.

D'un clignement de paupières, Stiles fit disparaitre l'animal et se leva brutalement pour se tourner vers Derek. Mais ce qu'il vit l'horrifia encore plus.

Qu'as-tu fait ? Le cœur de Stiles partit dans une cavalcade sauvage. Il sentit brusquement son corps se tendre.

Pourquoi ? Je comprends pas …

Non il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il allait perdre une seconde personne se soir.


	14. Chapter 13 Epilogue

Je ne comprends pas … Je ne comprends rien ! Stiles n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il tentait d'interpréter les paroles de Noah.

Tenant Derek dans ses bras aux portes de la mort, il essayait de saisir ce que venait faire sa mère dans l'histoire.

Stiles ! Mon garçon, mon grand et fort garçon ! Mon enfant devenu un homme ! Lui sourit Noah avec amour accroupit à ses côtés.

Si je suis toujours là, c'est grâce et à cause de ta mère ! Nous ne voulions pas que tu sois seul, car ta mère savait ce qu'il allait se passait mais n'a jamais voulu intervenir dans le déroulement de cette histoire, elle estimait que le destin devait se dérouler dans un ordre précis. Stiles ferma douloureusement les yeux en écoutant son père lui parlait.

Elle a déposé en moi une étincelle qu'elle a créé avec le reste de ses pouvoirs magique le soir de sa mort. Elle a fait en sorte de réaliser notre souhait ! Celui que tu ne sois jamais seul !

Mais …

Ta mère savait aussi, que lors que le moment serait venu, je transmettrais à qui de droit l'étincelle qu'elle m'a demandé de garder !

Derek ! Chuchota doucement Stiles en ouvrant les yeux sur le visage presque paisible de son grincheux de loup.

Elle ne m'a pas dit qui s'était, j'ai deviné tout seul, elle a simplement déclaré que je pourrais sauver ton âme sœur et cela me convient parfaitement !

Mais alors tu savais ? Demanda Stiles complément perdu par des millions de questions, dont il ne connaitrait jamais la réponse, c'est comme ça que Noah fonctionnait et pas autrement.

Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Ses yeux s'humidifièrent rapidement quand il comprit ce que signifié donne l'étincelle à Derek.

Si son sort n'avait rien à voir avec la résurrection de Noah alors il devait s'agir de l'envoutement créer par sa mère qui maintenait Noah vivant.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pas maintenant ! Stiles tourna la tête vivement sentait un regard sur lui.

Theo les observait. La chimère mal en point par la situation, se tenait debout, titubant soutenu par Braeden qui pleurait.

Tu ne peux pas nous laisser ! Repris Stiles en pensant à son demi-frère. Il ne nous reste que toi …

J'ai fait mon temps Stiles, mais sachez tous les deux, commença John Noah Stilinski, que je vous aime et que je continuerai de veiller sur vous !

Stiles regarda impuissant son père se désintégrer en fine poussière, puis disparaitre. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Theo s'assoir à ses cotes et pleurer en silence la mort de leur père.

Ils avaient gagné le combat mais perdu quelque chose d'inestimable.

Les couleurs orangés du soleil se levant sur la mer, l'hypnotisait. Il se sentait enfin en paix. Caëris avait eu raison de l'envoyer ici. Il avait bien compris que c'était une sorte de récompense pour son travail mais aussi un moyen de faire la paix avec lui-même.

Cela faisait maintenant 8 mois qu'il vivait sur cette île déserte et vierge d'humanité. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour réfléchir à son avenir et aux multiples opportunités qu'il allait s'offrir a lui. Mais il ne voulait qu'une chose à cet instant présent. Vivre encore quelques instants de paix et d'harmonie avec l'homme qui dormait encore dans la chambre.

Stiles se détourna du spectacle magnifique que la nature lui offrait pour regardait ce que la vie lui donnait de plus beau. Derek Hale.

Le loup avait l'air tellement paisible et serein pendant son sommeil. La façade froide et vide qu'il arborait habituellement avait disparu et laissait place à une multitude d'émotions colorant sa peau brune parsemé d'une barbe de trois jours. Le drap qu'il le couvrait à peine, laissait peu de place à l'imagination mais quand il y avait un corps aussi sexy a ses cotes, on ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur fantasme sur patte sans jeu de mots.

Remontant son léger peignoir, Stiles rentra par la porte fenêtre vitré et s'accroupit par terre. D'un geste tendre, il caressa la tignasse épaisse de son homme. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui dire de surtout pas coupé ses cheveux. La longueur mi longue lui allait bien et renforcé son charme et charisme naturel.

Humm ?

Salut mon ange !

Quel … Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda la voix ensommeillée de son compagnon.

Il va être bientôt l'heure d'y allez ! Répondit doucement Stiles en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

Déjà ? Marmonna Derek en s'emparant d'un coussin et glissant la tête dessous comme un enfant qui ne veux pas allez à l'école.

Stiles ricana et décida qu'il était encore un peu tôt. Il jeta un regard sur sa table de nuit ou poser une liste de choses à faire quand ils devraient partir d'ici et se leva.

Bon ! D'accord encore quelques heures tous les deux !

La tête de Derek sortit du coussin et lui lança un regard intrigué. Puis un sourie naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant son amant retirer son peignoir pour ne laissait qu'a sa vue, son corps nu qui ne demandait qu'a être explorer. Encore et Encore. Derek lui attrapa les hanches et délicatement, l'attira a sur lui. Stiles jeta un dernier regard a la liste raturer, griffonner, ou deux écritures s'entremêler pour mieux se retourner sur leurs envies. Leurs souhaits. Leur avenir.

Une chose était sûr, ils seraient bientôt de retour à la maison. Mais tout d'abord, ils devaient passer voir leur amie la reine des dragons, son altesse sérénissime Maelys Drakôna Kalys Vervadlag.

Puis une petite escapade au Bed and Breakfast le SPOUNTER voir la famille Fine, comme ils l'avaient promis. Par chance, Willow et sa compagne seraient des leurs aussi car grâce aux bouches à oreilles, l'établissement pour lequel Stiles avait fait de la pub avant de s'exiler, avait un succès qui avait dépasser ses espérances et était devenu un établissement a la mode pour les sorciers et sorcières. Seule les chambres de Talia et Claudia n'étaient pas sur le marché.

Finalement ils rentreraient à la maison ou les attendaient avec impatience leurs amis. Leur famille. Et ils pourraient célébrer tous ensemble, l'union de deux hommes qui s'aiment et entamé le rituel du doux baiser de la mort. Un rituel ancien qui permettait à deux âmes sœurs d'être ensemble pour cette vie. Et toutes les autres.

Je t'aime Derek Steven Hale Stilinski !

Je t'aime Stiles Genim Stilinski Hale !


End file.
